KamiSama Punishes Nabiki and Then Some
by silverstreak93242
Summary: Nabiki makes Kami-Sama mad, and so he punishes her, or does he? Re-uploaded chapter twelve, with minor changes, nothing important, still stands as you read it before
1. Nabiki's Punishment Begins

Standard Disclaimer: Disclaimer? I need a disclaimer? Darn, here I thought that as a fanfic, it would be obvious I don't own any of the series that will be in this fic! I mean, I guess I should put in a disclaimer, cause as a Security Guard, I know what is needed and stuff, but jeez, I don't know what to put here! Oh well, as you all obviously know, this is a fanfic, a work of fiction. All rights are reserved for the owner's of the respective series that will make an appearance in this fic, I don't want (tho I do need) any money for this (but I know I won't get any so no use crying over spilled milk, right?) I am doing this purely for the fun of it, and I hope you all enjoy this! This is my first fic, so let me know what you think would ya?

KamiSama Punishes Nabiki, And Then Some!

CHAPTER ONE

Nabiki's Punishment Starts

KamiSama was sitting at his desk, looking over some files, when his computer beeped at him, letting him know that something had happened with one of the mortals he was keeping his eye on. He looked at the holographic computer screen, and noticed that at that current point in time, down on Midgard, there was supposed to be a wedding taking place, but it was in the process of being destroyed. KamiSama shook his head, and considered what he was about to set into motion, because he had warned the person responsible for the destruction of the wedding twice already, and she hadn't listened, and changed her ways. Now KamiSama was going to have to change her ways himself, and not in a way that she was probably going to like!

KamiSama typed a few notations, and changes into the file he was perusing, and then set everything in motion before sitting back, to see what was going to happen with his changes. He was really interested to see how those around her would react as well. They were the one's that she was going to have to help after all! He decided that he would let his daughter's, the Norns, know that they would possibly be called on to help someone that he has just punished, but it is a punishment of change, and attitude adjustment, not true "punishment". So after making the necessary arrangements, he sat back to watch the new story unfold...

Nabiki looked around the dojo at the mess that had been created the day before. She had no idea it would turn out this way, she was just trying to protect her sister and her fiancé from being forced into a marriage they both said they didn't want, plus they didn't feel they were old enough. Well, that's what she told herself anyways. In reality, Nabiki knew that she had "invited" the extra guests so that she could make a little extra yen, but also because she couldn't bear the thought of losing a prime money making patsy. Nabiki thought back to the events of the day before, and even she the ice queen herself, had to shudder at the events, and silently apologize to Akane and Ranma, even if she wouldn't apologize to them to their faces.

Flashback

Ranma woke up suddenly, to find he was wearing a tuxedo, and being held up by his father and Mr. Tendo. Ranma looked at the priest in front of him, and then he looked to the side where he saw a vision of absolute beauty. Akane was standing beside him, wearing a western style wedding dress, and wearing a look of anticipation on her face. The father's then noticed that Ranma was awake, and told him in no uncertain terms that he and Akane were getting married, and there was no getting out of it this time. Ranma looked at Akane, and asked her a very valid question.

"Hey Akane? Do you really want to go through with this scheme of our father's?" Ranma asked, looking at Akane with an expression of apprehension.

Akane looked at Ranma, and gave him a glare. "Of course I want this, today is my wedding day Ranma, don't you dare do anything to mess it up, you hear me? From now on, you will belong to me and no one will be able to take you from me!"

Ranma looked at Akane, and slowly nodded, while wondering why Akane would think he was going to do something to mess up "their" wedding day! After all, he lo... he loooooo...he lo...ved the stupid tomboy didn't he? Ranma then corrected his last thought, in that he didn't really think of Akane as a stupid tomboy. He knew for a fact that today, he was going to go through with the wedding, and he was going to end the fiancée fiasco!

Before anyone could say anything there was a sudden crash from the compound wall outside the dojo. Everyone turned to look, and were unsurprised to see Shampoo striding into the yard, with a scowl on her face. Raising her bonbori to point at Akane, Shampoo snarled, "Shampoo no let violent pervert girl marry her airen! Shampoo crush violent pervert girl, and take airen back to China with her!" Everyone looked at Akane and Ranma as Shampoo made her statement, and no one was surprised to see Akane glowing bright red, with a larger than normal battle aura, as she glared at Shampoo. Akane then turned to Ranma and was about to start blaming him for inviting "that Chinese slut" as she privately thought of Shampoo, but never called her to her face, when suddenly a cry rang out from above everyone's heads.

Looking up, as Ranma jumped back, everyone saw Ryoga coming down where Ranma had been standing imbedding his umbrella into the ground. Glaring at Ranma, Ryoga said, "Saotome, prepare to die for trying to force Akane to marry you!" Ranma looked at Ryoga, and said, "What are you talking about P-chan? I ain't forcing that uncute tomboy to do nothin'! In fact, she's the one that said she wanted to get married today!" Before Ranma could say anymore, he had to suddenly jump out of the way again, to avoid being malleted by Akane, who was wielding her largest mallet yet.

"Raaaaanmaaaaaaaaaaaa, how dare you say that about me, you pervert!" Akane growled at the pig-tailed martial artist, who was now about 10 feet from where he had landed after avoiding Ryoga's attack. Looking at Akane, Ranma tried to figure out how to make it up to her, and explain that he didn't mean to call her an uncute tomboy. The two father's, and Nodoka, along with Kasumi just stood there looking at this strange scene, wondering what happened to the wedding that had been planned?

Ranma looked at Shampoo, and then at Ryoga, and tried to figure out how to get them away from the Dojo, when suddenly Ranma found himself being hugged, by someone he only considered to be a friend, but who thought of herself as Ranma's only "real" fiancée. Akane started to growl, and her battle aura reappeared, slightly bigger than last time. Akane started to stalk towards Ranma and Ukyo, as Ranma was trying to get Ukyo off him, the whole time being treated to Ukyo's "slightly" upset voice sounding in his ear, saying, "Ranchan, how can you even think of marrying Akane when you know I am your "cute" fiancée? What did I do to deserve having you leave me a second time?" Ranma didn't manage to avoid the mallet strike this time, and even Ukyo got caught by an edge of it, and was thrown back a few yards by the strike, while Ranma was actually imbedded into the ground about 5 feet.

Just as Ranma managed to pull himself out of the ground, a few seconds later, Akane and Shampoo got into an argument, which Ukyo quickly joined in on, while Ryoga just looked at Ranma, and started to crack his knuckles, anticipating pounding his rival for Akane's heart. Before Ryoga could move though, a cry of, "Shampoooooo, I am here for you my love!" was heard just as Mousse appeared on an undamaged section of the wall. Seeing Shampoo arguing with Akane and Ukyo, he looked around the yard, and spotted Ranma, just getting out of the hole that Akane created when she malleted him into it. Mousse then launched a stream of bladed chains at Ranma, with a cry of, "DIE SAOTOME! "

Ranma just managed to avoid the chains, due to the fact that he was still slightly dazed by the mallet strike. But Mousse thought Ranma was just trying to make a fool of him again (not that that is all that hard, I mean come on, this is Mousse after all!), and started to throw even more chains at the pig-tailed martial artist.

Before Ranma could counter attack though, he suddenly found himself trying to avoid a close in attack in the form of Kuno. He was determined that no one would marry Akane Tendo but him, and he would free her from "that foul sorcerer Saotome's clutches, and at the same time he would rescue his pig-tailed goddess!" But again, before Ranma could do more than dodge, he suddenly found himself restrained by a pair of female arms, and he heard the one thing he didn't need at this point in time. He heard a totally deranged laugh in his ear, "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, Ranma-Sama, I am here to marry you and save you from that Harlot Akane Tendo. As well as all these other peasant's who think they are worthy of you, when you, they, and I know, that I am the only one worthy of marrying my darling Ranma-Sama! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! "

By this time, something rather interesting happened. Ranma looked up at to the heavens, as he broke out of Kodachi's arms, and leapt to the other side of the yard. He then calmly asked, "Kami-Sama, I don' know what I did that made ya mad at me, or if not you, then whatever Kami is mad at me, but could you help me out here? I am really starting to get tired of all this!" Ranma then looked at all of his rival's and "fiancée's" and they all noticed a change come over him.

Before Ranma could say anything or do anything though, Ryoga, Mousse, and Kuno all rushed towards Ranma to attack him. When they all charged him, Ranma's battle aura flared into existence, and it was so much more powerful than anyone had yet seen him manifest, even in his fight against Saffron! Before Ranma's attackers could reach him though, he cupped his hands by his hip, and proceeded to gather his Ki there, at a rate that was unprecedented. He then thrust his hands forward with a cry of, "MOKO TAKABISHA!" When he released his Ki-blast, Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse suddenly found themselves in a world of pain, as they flew through the air, in three separate directions, until all that was visible of them was a momentary gleam (ala team rocket (tm)), before nothing else could be seen of them.

Ranma then looked at his "fiancée's", and they all noticed a strange gleam in Ranma's eyes. They all collectively backed up a step, before Akane got over her shock, and started stalking towards Ranma, with her battle aura once again visible for the third time in the last 10 minutes or so. "RANMA, HOW DARE YOU PICK ON POOR RYOGA LIKE THAT! YOU PERVERT, I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER CONSIDERED MARRYING YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED, THIS ENGAGEMENT IS OVER! "

Ranma just looked at Akane, as she approached him. When she pulled out her Ultimate Mallet (500 ton's of "Ranma bashing fun"), everyone was surprised to see Ranma close his eyes for a moment. He then opened his eyes and he looked at Akane, saying, "If that is the way you want it, but just know, from this time forward, I will not allow you to strike me for any reason Akane." Akane didn't even stop to listen to what Ranma had been saying, intent on bashing her now ex-fiancé. But surprisingly, she suddenly found herself on the ground, experiencing intense pain, and as she looked at her hands first, she noticed slight burns on them, and then she felt the intense pain of Ranma actually striking her. Ranma then looked at Kodachi, and in a strangely calm voice, and with suddenly perfect grammar, said, "Kodachi Kuno, I am not now, nor have I ever been your fiancée, your boyfriend, or your love. You are far too insane, you and your brother both. You both need to get professional help, badly!" Kodachi just stared at Ranma uncomprehendingly. Then she rushed towards him to try and hug him close, while she kissed him, hoping her drugged lipstick would paralyze him long enough to get him before a priest and get him married to her. When suddenly Kodachi found herself lying next to Akane on the ground, with a broken leg, and severe pain in her body due to pressure point strikes performed by Ranma.

Ranma just shook his head, and then turned to Ukyo. He looked at her and said, "Uch...Ukyo, I am sorry for what my baka father did, by stealing your family Yattai. But even you have to realize, since you gambled it and lost it to the Gambler King, it was no longer your dowry, and your claim on me is invalid because of it! You were, and hopefully someday once again will be my best friend, but I will never marry you. I am sorry that I have to hurt you this way at this time, but it is necessary if you're ever going to move on and find someone who truly loves you. Unfortunately, that will never be me." Ukyo could only stare at Ranma in shock, before she ran from the Tendo Dojo in tears.

By this time, Shampoo is positively glowing, and before Ranma could say anything else, Shampoo performed the ultimate Amazon Glomp. She was rather surprised when Ranma casually broke her grip on him, and then calmly slammed her into the ground, where she lay in surprise. It was a moment before the pain finally hit, and she realized Ranma hadn't just slammed her into the ground. At Amaguriken speeds, he had broken her left wrist, and dislocated her right shoulder and elbow. She looked up at him in shock, and asked him plaintively, "Why airen hurt Shampoo? Airen not love Shampoo?" Ranma looked at Shampoo with a glare that was barely a degree or two above liquid nitrogen. He then told her, in a voice barely warmer than his glare, "Shampoo, I am not now, nor will I ever be your airen. I will never go back to China to your village, where I would be nothing more than a baby-making machine. Especially since I would be lower than any of the animals in the village! I will not be forced into that lifestyle, and I was more than willing to have you as my friend, but you have destroyed that chance now. Go back and tell the old ghoul, that if you try any tricks, love potions, or anything like that, that you and your village will then have me as an enemy, instead of a possible ally! NOW GO!" Too everyone's surprise, like Ukyo before her, Shampoo left quickly, in tears. Ranma then looked at his mother, and bowed his head.

"Mother, if you truly intend to hold me to that seppuku pledge, then get your Katana now, and I will do nothing but my duty, and take my own life, with you as my second. But if by some miracle," (said with extreme sarcasm in his voice at this point), "I have managed to live up to your idea of a man amongst men, then I think you should destroy that contract now, in full view of everyone!" Nodoka just looked at her son in shock, as Ranma stood there calmly waiting for her decision.

Nodoka closed her eyes briefly, and then pulled the contract out of her Kimono, and to the surprise of all present, she turned, and looked at Genma, with a glare that was barely warmer than the one Ranma had turned on Shampoo. "I hereby release my son from his part of the seppuku pledge, but it is obvious to me, that my husband, whom I love, was not the one that made my son a man amongst men! I will not release him from his pledge though! I have not yet decided if I will let him live or not, and I will not allow him to run away from this situation, as he has run from his responsibilities in the past." Genma could only stare at his wife in shock, and then he looked at his son, and started to yell at him, "WORTHLESS BOY, YOU WILL MARRY AKANE AND UNITE THE SCHOOL'S, AND IF NOT, THEN YOU WILL BE RIGHT NEXT TO ME WHEN I LOSE MY LIFE!"

Ranma just looked at Genma, and said, "No, I will not marry Akane, she has broken off the engagement, and that means that my honor is not affected. Her honor is the one that is tarnished, and it does not affect the Tendo family honor at all. You are the one that is without honor and you are the one that is worthless. You have taught me everything you can, and it is time I was acknowledged as a master of Anything Goes."

Genma just stared at Ranma, and he could see all of his scheme's going up in smoke before his eyes. With a roar of rage, Genma used one of the forbidden techniques he had sealed, and sent a vacuum blade flying towards Ranma. Ranma calmly kicked Kuno's abandoned bokken up into his hand, and without moving very much, sliced upwards, and completely disrupted the attack, to the shock of Genma and those watching. Kasumi was the only one that could say anything, due to the shock of what they had all witnessed, and her response was rather typical, but at the same time, very un-Kasumi like. "Oh my, Mr. Saotome, how could you try to murder your own son in cold blood?" Everyone looked at Kasumi in shock and then all eyes turned to Genma, who was standing there in shock at his actions as well.

At that point, Happosai made his presence known, and declared that Ranma and Genma would battle it out, to see if Ranma was worthy of being acknowledged as a master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. "Before any of you ask, I am doing this to see if Ranma is truly worthy of being my heir!" Happosai said, with a smirk on his face.

Everyone stared at Happosai, and then looked back at Ranma as he cracked his knuckles, and said with a cold smile on his face, that didn't reach his eye's. "It's about time. This is going to be fun!" Genma realized he was about to get the beating of his life. Before he could do anything though, be it to run, attack, or even defend, Ranma was in front of him, and Ranma then proceeded to introduce his old man to an old friend of his, but this old friend, when introduced to Genma, took him to a whole new world. That old friend of Ranma's by the way? Well, that old friend was an entity known as "Pain", and Ranma showed Genma a whole New World of entities, all with the name "PAIN".

After delivering a severe beating, Ranma looked at Happosai, and said only one word, "Well?" Happosai looked at Genma, barely conscious, lying on the ground, and then looked at Ranma. He saw that Ranma was barely breathing hard, and obviously not having broken the slightest sweat in all that has happened, and said, "I hereby acknowledged Ranma Saotome as a Master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, and my heir!" Everyone could only stare in surprise as Happosai named Ranma his heir. Ranma then looked at Soun, and asked, "What about you Mr. Tendo, do you like my father, feel I should marry Akane? I will not attack you; I just want to know what you think here. I am now a Master of the school, and am therefore not subject to you or Oyaji's desires. I am willing to uphold family honor, and marry a Tendo sister, if you still feel that it is a good idea, but otherwise, I will do what I can to repay you for letting me stay here, and after I have paid that debt, I will leave." Soun could only look at Ranma in shock, before wailing about how the two schools would no longer be joined, and how Ranma and Akane would never give him grandkids!

Before anyone else could react, Happosai stepped up to Soun, and hit a pressure point to render him unconscious. Ranma then carried Soun into the house, where he laid him on the couch. Akane came downstairs, and saw Ranma laying her father on the couch, and jumped to conclusions about what happened, and started to yell at Ranma just before she attacked him. "RANMA HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY FATHER! " Akane then launched herself forward in a straight punch, but her way was blocked suddenly by Nabiki. Akane stopped in shock, and looked at Nabiki. "Nabiki, get out of my way! That pervert attacked Daddy!" Nabiki just looked at Akane, and calmly said, "No he didn't Akane, Happosai hit Daddy's sleep spot, because he was wailing about the school's not being joined, after Happosai named Ranma a master of the Anything Goes School, after Ranma beat his father into a pulp."

Akane looked at Nabiki in shock, and then at Ranma, and snarled, "That pervert has been named a master of this school? I guess he is planning to follow in that old pervert's shoes then!" Akane then turned, and headed back upstairs to her room, to sulk and brood over the events that had taken place, to ruin "HER" wedding day!

Nabiki then turned to say something to Ranma, and to her shock, and that of everyone that had followed Ranma inside as he carried Soun to the couch. They all stared as Ranma's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he crumpled where he stood, out cold before he even started to fall.

End Flashback

Nabiki then realized that it was time for her to go to sleep, if she was going to get up early enough the next morning to try and talk to Ranma before anyone else was up. She then turned to go to bed. But as she lay down to go to sleep, she couldn't suppress a feeling of trepidation. A feeling that seemed to have no obvious source, or cause, that she could see, or think of. Nabiki finally shook it off, and went to sleep. If there had been anyone in the room, or even outside looking at her window, or even in the general direction of the Tendo Dojo, on the side that Nabiki's room was on, they would have seen a soft glow suddenly shine forth through the window. But as usually happens, no one was watching, so no one saw the light, but a couple miles away, an old woman suddenly looked up in concern, as she sensed something strange happening nearby! Cologne could only surmise that it was connected to the Tendo Dojo somehow, and that meant Ranma was most likely involved, somehow!

To Be Continued...

Comment's? Criticism? Flames? Death Threat's? HEHE, Marriage Proposal's? (Hey, a guy can hope and dream can't he?)

Send all of the above, to and I will quite possibly send a response, either thanking you for the comment's, accepting the criticism, or thanking you for the Flame's, that will help me forge my Katana!

TTFN, Ja Ne, and until next time!

P.S. No, I haven't decided if this is going to be a R/N fic, or a R/K fic, and I am trying to decide if I want to bring any other series, besides AMG into this! Ideas are appreciated as well! Oh, and anyone who would like to be a pre reader, just let me know, and I will see about letting you know when I get the next chapter written and all!


	2. Waaah, My Little Girls No Longer Human!

A/N Ok, I admit it, I am a total idiot! I wrote outsome of Chapter 2, and then I thought I accidentally deleted it! Silly me huh? Anyways, I guess I should clear something up. Since I wrote the first chapter, I have talked to a friend, and I also thought about who Ranma should wind up with, but well...(gets ready to hide) I don't know who Ranma is going to wind up with, it might not even be one of the Tendos. Especially not Akane! I know, for all you Akane/Ranma fanatics out there, Akane is the only fiancee that Ranma can marry, but remember, this is my fic, and besides,

Akane told Ranma that the engagement was off, and he agreed! I don't know how I will work out who Ranma winds up with but I guess I will give you a little preview of all the series that have entered my mind to come into this fic! Would you like that? Yes? Well, hehe, hmmmmmmmmmmmm, let's see here, what one should I mention first? Oh yeah, well, obviously Ranma 1/2 is going to be in it, duh! Oh, and Oh! My Goddess (Ah! Megami-Sama for you pure bloods out there, and yeah, you know who you are!) and ummmmmmmmmmmmmm, let's see...well, I guess that is all the preview I can give you right now, because I

don't want to spoil the fun! ducks as several sharp objects fly through the space his head occupied a moment before "HEY NO SHARP OBJECTS! THOSE HURT! " Ok, ok, if it will keep you from killing me, well... we "might" see some or all of the Tenchi crew, and maybe even the X-men will make an appearance, I am still negotiating with Xavier! Anyways, TTFN, Ja Ne, and all that, and if you have any ideas for a series to cross over with, well... let me know and I will try to find some of the anime or shows or what not, and watch them to see if they have what it will take to be part of my fic! Laters!

Chapter 2

WAAAAAH, MY LITTLE GIRL IS NO LONGER HUMAN!

Chinese

thoughts

The next morning, Nerima was surprisingly calm, and all the inhabitants of that chaotic district here in fear of their lives, because if it was a calm day, then that meant something really really terrible was going to happen, and that meant lots and lots of property damage!

But, all was not quite as calm as everyone thought, so maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be as terrible as everyone thought. At the Neko-Hanten, Cologne was staring at her great-granddaughter, and Mousse, and wondering what they were going to do now. Cologne

looked at Mousse, and just sighed, before telling him to go clean up, and rest, they wouldn't be opening the restaurant today. Mousse left with a sigh, for the second day in a row, after basically getting his head handed to him by that wretched Saotome, but he didn't say anything.

Cologne looked at Shampoo, and said, " Granddaughter, you have told me how you got injured by Son-In-Law, but you will not tell me what he said about why he did so, or what he said afterwards, and why you came home crying. Now as your elder, I am ordering you to tell

me everything that Son-In-Law said to you! " Shampoo just looked at her great-grandmother, and thought to herself, I can't tell her what Ranma said, but I can't lie to her either, what can I tell her?

Before Shampoo could say anything though, Ranma came through the front door of the Neko-Hanten, and looked around. When Shampoo saw Ranma, she actually shrank away from him in fear, causing Cologne to look at the two of them sharply. Hopping forward, she regarded

Ranma for a moment, and then asked, "What brings you by this early, Son-In-Law?" Ranma looked at Cologne sharply, then at Shampoo, and shook his head, and said, "I take it she didn't tell you what I told her. Did you Shampoo?" Ranma glared at Shampoo, and Shampoo could only flinch under Ranma's titanium hard gaze, and shake her head, no.

Ranma then looked at Cologne, and his gaze softened a little, though Cologne was a little disconcerted to see such a hard gaze turned her way by Ranma. Ranma then said, in a slightly chilly voice, "When I did what I did to Shampoo yesterday, I told her that she was not now, nor ever would be, my wife. I told her that she was to come back and tell you that if you tried any tricks, love potions, or anything like that to get me to go back to China with you, then you would

earn me as an enemy, instead of a possible ally."

Cologne just looked at Ranma, and then at Shampoo, and asked, "Great-Granddaughter, is this true?" Shampoo could only look at the ground, and nod her head in the affirmative.

Cologne then looked back at Ranma, and asked, "What makes you think that your powerful enough to take on the whole village of Joketsuzoku?" Before Cologne could react, Ranma was right in front of her, and had a finger resting just over a pain center pressure point, that would disable even Cologne. She could tell that he hadn't resorted to the Umi-Senken, but that he had moved so fast he seemed to teleport, and she couldn't even see him move, let alone match his

speed. She looked at him, and then to her surprise, Ranma removed the holds he had on his aura, and his battle aura blazed out, pushing Cologne and Shampoo back. Cologne could only stare at Ranma in shock, as Ranma said, "I take it Mousse and Shampoo never told you the full story of what happened in China this last time I had to rescue Akane?" Cologne could only shake

her head, and say, "Apparently not!" She then glared at Shampoo, and Shampoo shrank back in abject misery and shame. Ranma then told Cologne, "I fought Saffron, and killed him. I killed a God or a demi-God, if you will."

Cologne stared at Ranma, and then looked at Shampoo, and said to Shampoo, "We will talk about your punishment later Granddaughter, go to your room for now." Shampoo nodded miserably, and headed upstairs. Cologne then looked at Ranma, and bowed to him, then

offered him a seat. To Ranma's surprise, Cologne was treating him as an "EQUAL" instead of a mere servant or something. Ranma sat down, and then looked at Cologne, as she sat across from him, and he asked suspiciously, "What are you up to, Cologne?" Cologne was surprised to find that Ranma was actually showing her respect, and using her name, instead of showing her dis-respect by calling her old ghoul, or any of the other name's he had for her. She looked at Ranma, and quietly told him, "I am hereby canceling the kiss of death, and the kiss of marriage. I would ask instead that you ally yourself willingly with the Amazons of Joketsuzoku, and allow me to train you in what I can. I will have to let the council of elder's know that things have changed." It

then hit Cologne, that Ranma wasn't talking like he normally did, and she looked at him and asked, "What happened to your usual manner of speech Ranma?" Ranma looked at her and sighed, and said, "Yet another curse I have had to live under, thanks to that damned baka

panda! It isn't a very long story, and it takes place about a year after the training trip started, and is about 3 months before the neko-ken training."

FlashBack

Chibi-Ranma is looking at a small scroll, that he had seen fall out of his father's gi, after Genma passed out from drinking a couple dozen bottles of Sake. As Ranma looked at the scroll, a sudden mist rolled into the clearing where he and his father were camping. Ranma looked around curiously, and eventually noticed a form appearing in the mist before him. C-Ranma

looks at the form, and with the innocence of youth, (yeah, even though he has been with Genma for a year already on the training trip, Ranma still has the innocence of youth), says to the apparition, "Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome, who are you?" The apparition just looks at C-Ranma and sees that he has the scroll it wants back, and says to C-Ranma in a cold voice, "I am the spirit guardian of that scroll, it was stolen from my temple earlier today. Give it back, or I will kill you where you stand!"

C-Ranma could only look at the spirit in shock, and then look at the scroll. "But it belongs to my daddy, I saw it fall out of his gi, and I am not supposed to give anyone anything that belongs to my daddy!" The spirit looked at Genma, lying passed out on the ground, and then looked back at C-Ranma. "That is the man that stole the scroll from my temple. Give it back, or I will kill you and your father. If you argue with me or fight me, then it will go all the harder for you." C-Ranma looked at the scroll, then at the spirit, and remembered suddenly how his dad wanted him to speak, and said to the spirit, "Well, ya can't have it back, it ain't yours any more, an 'sides, wha' would a spirit need with a scroll like this anyway's?" The spirit looked at C-Ranma and sighed a ghostly sigh. "Give me the scroll, now!" Suddenly the spirit was glowing with power, and C-Ranma could only stare in shock and fear, and then he thrust the scroll towards the spirit.

The spirit took the scroll from Ranma and said, "You are a very intelligent person, but you choose to pretend to be dumb and apparently only care about the art, even though you care about more than just that. Since that is the case, I hereby curse you to talk and act as an uncultured, uneducated person, until your wedding day. When you stand before a priest, with your soon to be bride by your side, the curse will be lifted. As a Priestess of Benzaiten, I need to give you a chance to learn from your mistakes after all." The spirit then faded from sight, taking the

scroll with it, and the mist as well. C-Ranma could only stare at the spot where the spirit was a moment before, and say softly to himself, "she was scary, tho I wasn't scared, nope not at all!" So began Ranma's course of self-delusion regarding fear and everything else that was to come.

End FlashBack

Ranma looked at Cologne, and she just stared at him in shock. "You mean you have been under a curse like that since you were 7?" Ranma nodded his head, and said, "All because Oyaji couldn't leave a scroll behind, that probably didn't even contain a martial arts technique!" Cologne just shook her head, and wondered what it would take to get rid of the stupid panda? Shaking such thoughts from her head, over a mere male, Cologne looked at Ranma and asked, "So

Ranma, will you ally yourself with the Amazon tribe? I will do what I can to teach you what I am allowed to. But I will admit, since you are the first person in our history to be able to kill/defeat Saffron, by yourself, I think I will be able to convince the council to let me teach you all our techniques, as long as you promise not to use them against us, or teach them to those who might use them against us."

Ranma looked at Cologne, and said, "May I have a few days to think on this? Tentatively, I will agree to ally myself with you, but I put a condition on it."

Cologne just sighed, and asked, "That condition being?" Ranma smiled gently at Cologne, and said, "Don't worry, it isn't as bad as you might think. I just ask for the right, as your ally, to not only

train in your ways, but to train other amazon's in my style, and also, to be allowed to incorporate the amazon techniques into the Anything Goes style. I will also be allowed to train any and all students that come to me, after they have proven their Honor to my satisfaction, in the amazon version of the Anything Goes school. I will make the amazon techniques a separate part of the school, besides the hiryu shoten ha, and the bakusai tenketsu, and the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken, separate from the regular school, but all amazon techniques will be in the Anything Goes school. Only those three techniques I have already named, will be part of the regular school! Do you agree to these terms?"

Cologne looked at Ranma in admiration, and with pride. "Ranma, you have just presented a matter to me in the same way an Elder would have, I am impressed, and I agree tentatively as well, to your conditions, since they are more than just one, but I accept. I will have to talk to the other Elder's, but I am sure they will agree. Good day to you Ranma, I need to go have a "talk" with my great-granddaughter, and that idiot Mu Tsu!" Ranma just smiled, and said, "Don't be too

hard on Mu Tsu, he knew that if he said anything, it wouldn't be believed. I must say though, Xian Pu should have told you everything. If I had known that she didn't, I would have told you myself! Good day Elder Cologne."

Cologne could only watch in shock, as the pig-tailed aquatransexual martial artist walked calmly out the door. She shook her head, and then turned to deal with her two charges, not feeling very happy with them at the moment!

Meanwhile, Back at the Dojo

Nabiki stretched, and looked at her clock by her bed. Fortunately, for everyone involved, it was summer break, so the time didn't bother Nabiki that much, except for the fact she missed breakfast. Then suddenly her eye's opened wide in shock again, as it finally seeped into her slowly booting mind, what the time actually was! 11:39 in the morning? She over slept that badly? Now granted, Nabiki wasn't a morning person, (and you all know she isn't very verbal until after breakfast, so...) but still, to over sleep that much?

She wondered why Kasumi hadn't woken her before now. But then she figured, after the last couple of days, Kasumi probably figured she needed the sleep.(1) Nabiki then got up and gathered her bathing supplies, and headed for the furoba to change, and then go clean up and soak for a few minutes.

Or rather, that was what she originally planned, but as she walked into the changing room, and looked at the mirror, all other thoughts fell by the wayside, (actually, they all fell over in a dead faint, and the wind that blew past Nabiki unnoticed, cleaned up the debris so it didn't cause a large amount of clutter.) Nabiki slowly reached up and started to rub at the spot she could see on her forehead, but not being able to remove it, she then started to rub at the triangles under each of her eyes. She was a little unnerved at not being able to remove them, and then suddenly she remembered the last time she had seen those marks on her forehead, and under her eyes...

TBC...

(1) Kasumi actually had more on her mind than waking Nabiki up, she was actually thinking about what her feelings were, should the engagement be switched to her. But then again, Kasumi hasn't admitted to any attractions for Ranma, since he is so much younger than her!

Ok everyone, now your probably sitting there wondering why I am being such a sadistic bastard, and well, all I can say is...I thought that would be a good place to stop, and well, we all love cliffhangers, right? ducks the sharp objects flying past his head, and whimpers, and then yelps in fright, as a few bullets fly over head HEY! NO GUNS! THOSE THINGS CAN KILL SOMEONE YOU KNOW! KNIVES, SWORDS, OTHER SHARP OBJECTS ARE FINE, THEY MIGHT ONLY CAUSE TEMPORARY HARM! then looks to the side, and goes absolutely pale, as he see's Nabiki glaring at him, and Ranma cracking his knuckles with a gleam in his eye's, promising massive amounts of pain. "Ummmmmm, hi you two, ummmmmmm, I promise to have the next chapter out in the next couple of days?" Nabiki just glares, but then nods. "whooooooooo, saved by my imagination!"

P.S. I know I know, the title has nothing to do with what happened in this chapter, but hehe, I guess it just didn't come about yet! I will probably just make this part one of chapter 2 and all, and then post part 2.5 in a couple of days, depending on my work schedule! Ja Ne, TTFN, and Till Next time folks! Oh, and doesn't writer's block suck?


	3. What is a New Goddess to do?

Disclaimer: I still need a disclaimer? Well, if I need one, then go back to Ch. 1 and read that one!

I know, I know, for all those who have read ch. 2 and have been waiting for Ch.3, hehe, here it is folks! I got a review that said I was evil evil evil for ending the last chapter the way I did, and well... grins wickedly, and bowes thanks for the compliment love! You know who you are! You know, if I didn't know any better I would have to say that you actually like my story! But the really amazing thing is, you like it, and this is only my first fanfic I have ever written! I guess I should say here, if you want to have a little bit of say in my fic, then email me your ideas or suggestions... and we will see! Now, with out further ado looks around in confusion as a drum roll suddenly sounds from seemingly nowhere (but actually is me drumming on my computer table) ON WITH THE STORY!

M-Nabiki mortal Nabiki

G-Nabiki goddess Nabiki

Thoughts

Chinese 

Ch. 3 Nabiki Thinks Her Life is Over or What is a New goddess to do?

Nabiki looked into the mirror, in the changing room, and stared in shock at what she saw. She saw two small triangles under the outer corner of each eye, and on her forehead, right between her eyes, completing a triangle with the two marks under each eye. Looking at the mark on her forehead, she saw a strange mark that resembled... a small heart. She slowly raised her hands to the marks, and remembered the two times she had seen those marks on her face.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Nabiki was lying in bed, remembering this day just past, the final day of the first semester of her sophomore year at Furinkan High School, when she dropped off to sleep. She didn't dream at first, but suddenly, about 2 A.M., she suddenly had a very vivid dream, almost a vision of sorts- Nabiki finds herself standing out in her families Dojo, and she is wondering why she is there, when she senses a presence behind her, but it isn't a scary feeling, more one of peace, so she calmly turns to face her unexpected visitor.

She finds herself facing a tall male, whose face is in shadow, but she can still **_FEEL_** the presence of the figures eyes on her, even if she can't really see them all that clearly. For some reason, Nabiki finds herself dropping to her knee's in this person's presence, and bowing her head, in abject, and absolute shame. The figure looks at her, and in a surprisingly deep, yet soothing voice, the figure says, "Rise child, I am not here to punish you, or anything like that. I must say though, I am disappointed in you, for misusing your gifts in the manner you have!" Nabiki slowly rises as the figure speaks, and keeping her head bowed, she is surprised to find tears running down her cheeks, and she is even more surprised to realize, they are tears of shame! The figure continues to speak, saying, "If you continue on this way, I will have to punish you. You are misusing the gifts I have given you. Though your intentions are almost admirable, since some of what you are making from your actions goes to help with keeping your family home afloat, most of what you make goes to you, and that is rather selfish on your part! I tell you this now, and I will now show you what the punishment will be if you continue the way you have. If you continue to misuse your gifts, and do not change your ways. I know it will be hard for you to change, even now, since you have hardened your heart, and you hide behind a mask of ice, I will have no choice but to make you a goddess of relationships... " KamiSama, for that is who the visitor is, then holds out a mirror to Nabiki, who takes it and looks into it, and sees, on her face three marks. Two small triangles under the outside of each eye, and a small heart in the center of her forehead, between her eyes.

KamiSama then continues, "As the Goddess of Relationships, you will have to constantly help those you come in contact with, if they are having a problem with their relationships. You will have to find out why they are having problems, and you will be unable to even accept any compensation from them. You will also be unable to continue to help your family, for you will not be able to continue your scams. If you try, you will experience great sadness and pain, the very emotions that are felt by the people you are cheating. This punishment may seem like a reward, but consider this...You wish someday to find someone to love, and marry, even if you will only admit it to yourself, but as a Goddess of Relationships, you will only be able to see the pain and misery that mortals experience when a relationship is not working out. How will you yourself be able to find someone to love, if your constantly surrounded by failed relationships, or relationships on the rocks? I know for a fact, that you will be unable too. Now, if this punishment should ever be meted out to you, I will give you an opportunity to redeem yourself, and be removed as the Goddess of Relationships. Would you like to know how you will be able to do that?"

Nabiki looked at KamiSama, and nodded her head weakly. She knew that what he was saying was the truth, and she also knew, if she became the Goddess of Relationships, she would most likely have to leave her family, whom she did dearly love, even if she didn't show it very often. That was a loss she couldn't bear. KamiSama looked at Nabiki, and said, "If I have to punish you this way, to basically redeem yourself, and get your punishment reversed at that time, or even modified so it is no longer a punishment, you will have to help my protege or rather my Avatar if you will, find the perfect person to marry, who will love him/her, despite any faults, real or perceived. This perfect person for my Avatar will also have to be a very extraordinary person, in one way or another, but then again, all humans have faults, and free will, but that is what makes your lives so interesting. But this perfect person must be willing to accept my Avatar, without trying to change him/her, and also be willing to aid him/her in all areas of his/her life! Do you understand and accept the terms of this punishment if it is ever put into place upon you?" KamiSama looked at Nabiki in silence, waiting for her response.

Nabiki looked into the mirror some more, and thought over what KamiSama himself was saying to her, since she knew now who she was talking to, she could only nod timidly in acceptance. KamiSama stepped forward and gently cupped Nabiki's cheek, and lifted her face to look at his, and he smiled softly at her, and said, "When the time comes, if you are indeed punished, you will know my Avatar by the aura that surrounds him/her. I hope you will be able to help him/her and then be able to decide at that time, if you want your punishment reversed, or if you want to remain the Goddess of Relationships, but with more freedoms." KamiSama then leaned down, and gently kissed Nabiki on the forehead, and said, "Sleep child of Midgard, sleep peacefully this night." At that point the vision faded, and Nabiki indeed had the most restful sleep she had ever experienced. When she woke up the next morning, she rationalized the dream away, and figured she had eaten something she shouldn't have, and that was what caused the strange dream/vision she had the night before.

Flash forward almost a year

About 8 months after Ranma came to the Tendo Dojo, and got engaged to Akane, despite their protests, Nabiki again had a vision, after she had taken advantage of Ranma and made a lot of money. This time though, the manner in which she had taken advantage of him, was particularly degrading, and she was almost ashamed of what she had done, but she dismissed the feeling, and continued to count all the yen she had made. This time, when the vision came, Nabiki was fully awake, sitting at her desk. But this time, the vision was different. She was still sitting at her desk, counting yen, when a surprisingly familiar voice spoke from behind her, saying, "You know, that was a particularly degrading and shameful act that you used to make some yen off of Ranma!" Nabiki spun around, and to her shock, she found herself facing... herself, but somehow changed, different. She couldn't really pinpoint the change though, until her other self stepped more fully into the light, and Nabiki then noticed the strange marks on her other self's face. The two Nabiki's stared at each other, one mortal, the other obviously a Goddess, and M-Nabiki stared at G-Nabiki, and couldn't think of anything to say.

G-Nabiki again said, "You know, that was a particularly degrading and shameful act that you used to make some yen off of Ranma." This time, M-Nabiki was able to come up with a reply, though it sounded rather weak, even to her ears. "Ranma agreed to the photo shoot, and the manner in which it would be conducted!" G-Nabiki could only shake her head, and respond, "Yes he did, after you held the amount of money he owes you over his head, and blackmailed him into it by other means as well! But, I am not here to argue with you over that, or to try and change your ways. I am here to let you know, since I am from a different Reality, where I was given the same chance by KamiSama that you have, that if you continue with what your doing, eventually you will do something, probably the same thing I did, though I can't tell you what that was, and you will also be punished like I am being!"

G-Nabiki pointed to the Goddess marks on her face, and said, "Do you recognize these marks?" M-Nabiki could only nod her head, and reply, "I saw them once before, on my face, in a mirror KamiSama gave me." G-Nabiki nodded and said, "Yes, those marks you saw then, and the marks you see on my face now, are the same marks. I am here to tell you, the punishment KamiSama has meted out to me, is in my opinion, now that I see what came about due to my actions, deserved, though at the time I didn't think the punishment was just. I have seen more suffering in relationships, than I have ever seen, and I don't know how much longer I can take it before I lose my mind. I know you don't think this will happen to you, but trust me, I am almost ready to give up, and take KamiSama's Avatar for myself, in hopes that I am the perfect person for him/her. I can not tell you who KamiSama's Avatar is. But I can tell you, I have come to know his Avatar, and I have also come to accept him/her for who and what he/she is! I leave you now, with this warning, though Nabiki Tendo, change your ways, and stop using people, or you will experience the same pain and suffering I have experienced, and trust me, you don't want to experience that!"

G-Nabiki then faded out from sight, and M-Nabiki looked up from counting the yen she had been counting before the vision interrupted her. She thought about the vision, and then she shook her head, wondering what/who was playing such strange mind tricks on her. She dismissed the vision, and went right back to counting her yen, and thinking of more ways and scheme's that she could use Ranma to get more money.

END FLASHBACKS

Nabiki then sighed as she truly realized just how much she had screwed up, and turned and walked into the bathing portion of the bathroom, and proceeded with her bathing ritual. As she relaxed in the hot water, she somehow sensed a being of power suddenly appear in the changing room, and called out, "WHO'S THERE?" A voice that was sort of familiar said, "Oh my, umm, I am looking for Nabiki Tendo?" Nabiki sighed, and said, "I am Nabiki, and if your female, come on in and talk to me, if you're male, wait outside the bathroom door for me." The strangely familiar voice said, as the door to the bathing area slid slowly open, "I am female, my name is Belldandy, and I am the Norn Goddess of the Present."

Nabiki looked up into the face of the goddess walking through the door to the bathing area, and got a shock. She thought to herself She looks just like Kasumi! Nabiki sighed, and asked, "How can I help you Belldandy-Sama?" Belldandy smiled softly and sweetly, and said, "Please Nabiki-san, just call me Belldandy, or Bell-chan." Nabiki smiled inspite of herself, and said in response, "Then please, call me Nabiki." Belldandy smiled in return, and said, "Of course Nabiki. I am here to explain your new powers to you, and to try and help you learn to use them." Nabiki just nodded, and motioned for Belldandy to sit down. When Belldandy had sat down, they started talking.

Meanwhile

Kasumi was just finishing up the dishes, when she heard Ranma walk through the front door, and she called out to him, "How did your talk with Cologne-San go Ranma-kun?" Ranma walked into the kitchen, and smiled at Kasumi, and proceeded to tell her everything that happened. As Ranma was just finishing his tale, Akane walked into the kitchen looking for a snack, since she was rather hungry after working out in the Dojo. When she saw Ranma talking to Kasumi, and Kasumi's smile, she immediately jumped to conclusions, and her jealousy reared it's ugly head. Even though she truly didn't know why, after what Ranma had said to her a couple days ago, and after she had broken off the engagement, but still, after all this time, she still considered him to be 'HER' fiancé! So with a cry of "RANMA NO BAKA! STOP FLIRTING WITH MY SISTER! " Akane grabbed Mallet-Sama, and belted Ranma through the roof, and into LEO.

Kasumi looked at Akane, and frowned, then said, "Akane, you shouldn't have done that. After all, Ranma is no longer your fiancé, by your own words, and also by his agreement, this time, so if he chooses to talk to me or any other girl, you have no right to hit him!" Akane looked at Kasumi in shock, and she just stood there for a moment, then she said, as usual, "That baka deserved it, for being such a pervert! Besides, he is a jerk and shouldn't be flirting with other girl's. I am his fiancée after all!"

Kasumi looked at Akane, and just shook her head. She then asked Akane, "Is there a reason your in my kitchen Akane?" Akane then nodded her head, and said, "I was just coming in to see if there was a small snack I could get till lunch time?" Kasumi then looked at Akane with a very hard, and for Kasumi very unusual expression, and she said, "No, there are no snacks available, and you will just have to wait till lunch, if I even decide to make lunch. You might have to wait till dinner to eat now." Akane just looked at Kasumi in shock, and asked rather timidly, "Is something the matter Kasumi?"

Kasumi looked at Akane, without her expression changing, and told her, with a surprisingly cold tone in her voice, "Yes actually there is something wrong Akane. For no reason what so ever, you just attacked a guest in this house, and he happens to be someone who might, if he so chooses, be my fiancé, or even Nabiki's fiancé, since you obviously don't want anything to do with him. Since your always hitting him, and abusing him, I think it would be best if you were to leave my kitchen, and stay away from Ranma until you are able to control your temper." Akane looked at Kasumi in shock, and then turned to go, but stopped when she noticed P-Chan wandering past the kitchen doorway.

With a pleased cry of, "P-Chan, where have you been! I have missed you!" Akane picked up her pet pig, and headed up the stairs to her room, where she proceeded to tell P-Chan everything that happened to her. Kasumi in the mean time, was trying to figure out why she got so uncharacteristically mad at Akane, but dismissed it as something that had been building. After all, Akane had promised Kasumi at one time that she wouldn't hit Ranma unless he really did do something that warranted it, but almost as soon as the promise was uttered, it was broken. Kasumi then turned her thoughts to Ranma, and wondered what her feelings really were for him. She knew she cared for him as a person, and in a way, she really did love him, but it was almost as if she loved him as a younger brother, not as a potential lover/husband. But at the same time, she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him as a person, and wouldn't mind spending more time getting to know the real him. After all, he would usually come to her when he was having problems, and she had also spent many a night either in his room, when Mr. Saotome was out drinking with father, comforting him when he had a nightmare. Sometimes she would comfort him in her room, when Mr. Saotome was in the guestroom he shared with Ranma, and she would hold him and comfort him there, after he had a nightmare.

Though she never really thought about how those sessions of comforting him could/would be viewed by others, if they were caught in those situations, she knew that Ranma felt the most comfortable talking to her about anything that was wrong in his life. She was especially upset with Ryoga for what he was constantly putting Ranma through. Even though he had never sworn her to secrecy about some of the things he had told her, she knew that he truly wasn't the cause of all the problems that happened in Nerima, he was just the one that got blamed for them. Kasumi knew that Ranma wasn't the one that was the cause of Ryoga's problems, that the real cause of Ryoga's problems was Ryoga himself, but she knew Ryoga would never admit it. She just sighed, and came to a determination about a course of action she had been thinking of, and with a smile, she went upstairs to talk to Akane.

Back in the Bathroom

Nabiki and Belldandy were just finishing up their conversation, when Nabiki's stomach started to rumble. Nabiki blushed, and Belldandy smiled sweetly, and told Nabiki, "We can continue this later, I actually need to get back home, and start preparing lunch. I will call you later, and we can set up a place and time to meet. For now though, I can assure you, that no one will notice your goddess marks, and that your powers won't kick in until everything is explained to you, and you have at least some control over your powers. KamiSama wanted you to have at least some control over your powers, even if you will feel the urge to try and help people, before you actually start to under go the full punishment process." Nabiki nodded, and stood up, and proceeded to dry off. She then went into the changing room, followed by Belldandy, who stepped up to the mirror. She then started to go through it, but paused to say, "I am truly glad to meet the newest Goddess, and I hope that you will come to enjoy what you are now going to be doing. I know it will be hard, but I am sure you will be able to work through it!'" Nabiki nodded slowly, and finished changing, just as Belldandy vanished into the mirror.

As Nabiki walked to the kitchen to see if she could get a snack, she noticed the newest hole in the ceiling, and just shook her head. She was really going to have to have a talk with Akane about her temper!

A little bit before, Ranma, In LEO

"Stupid, uncute, sexless tomboy! I knew I should have blocked her mallet strike, but I didn't realize she was going to hit me this hard! I think she has actually set a new distance record!" Ranma then finally turned to look where he was going, as he sensed himself starting to descend. Unfortunately for him, he realized as he looked forward, he wasn't going to land in water this time, but he was going to land in a park, amongst some trees. But worst of all, it seemed he was going to be coming down right in the middle of a fight of some sort, between a very strange looking monster, and a group of girls dressed rather funny. With a sigh, Ranma just resigned himself to his fate, and prepared to cushion his landing the best he could, so he hopefully wouldn't be too badly hurt, and then afterwards, he would see about helping those strangely dressed girls fight "whatever" it was they are fighting.

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Ok, ok, I know I should probably have continued on, but hehe I just couldn't continue on. I know I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger, just a small one though! Looks over the cliff edge, and suddenly drops to the ground by the edge, and stares in shock Ok, I didn't know it was quite that high up! I will have to see what I can do about the cliffhangers from now on!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I really hope you like my story! After all, if I get enough encouragement, I might be persuaded to write more often than I already do! I mean, right now, I have a mild case of writer's block, but still, I think this chapter turned out pretty good!

TTFN, Ja Ne, and Good bye for now folks!


	4. Ranma Gains Some Allies

Disclaimer: I guess I should put up another disclaimer huh? Well, let's see what I can't...

Err, I mean what I can come up with here! I don't own any of the series that have/might/will appear in this fic. I don't do this for money (though it would be nice you know? Gotta pay those bills!) I do this for pleasure, and the hopes of giving people a little enjoyment due to getting a glimpse into my sick, twisted (semi-perverted) imagination. Oh, and I thank everyone who does own the series that have/might/will appear for coming up with them!

A/N I guess first I need to thank my pre reader, and send out the call for more, if your willing to be a pre reader, just let me know, and all I ask is that you get back to me with in a couple of days. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, you know who you are, and if you haven't read the reviews I have gotten so far...why not? They are rather nice reviews, in my opinion! Ah, who am I trying to kid? My opinion doesn't matter in the slightest! I am just the author; therefore my opinion is biased, right? Well, I gotta say, in my defense, I like the story so far, and unlike some author's, I don't know just when this story is going to end or where this story is going! I just know I am going to write it out! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

" " Speech

Thoughts

Chapter 4 Ranma gains some Allies

Ranma looked at the trees rushing towards him, and just sighed. At least it isn't water this time! Trees I can handle...I hope. After I get back on the ground, I will be able to help those girls with that monster and hopefully find out just where that kawaiikune tomboy sent me this time! Ranma prepared himself to enter the trees, and angled his body so that he would pretty much miss the first couple of layers of trees and then he would handle the rest.

After successfully avoiding the outer two layers of trees, Ranma flipped around, displaying an unusual amount of dexterity. It was such that if anyone had been watching, it would have impressed them no end, but since no one was watching...Ranma glanced off the first tree he was about to hit, feet first, and then proceeded to bounce around through the trees like a ping pong ball, or a pinball, slowing himself down with each bounce. Unfortunately for Ranma, he wasn't paying quite enough attention to what was in front of him, as he was still getting ready to target his next tree, after his current target was reached. Unfortunately, Ranma never got the chance to reach his next targeted tree, as he ran into a rather thick tree branch that just sorta seemed to 'appear' out of no where in front of him, face first.

Ranma somehow managed to flip around the tree branch a few times, with his face planted in the bark of the trunk the whole time, before he managed to send himself straight up, and flipped around, landing on the branch that interrupted his flight path. He rubbed at his nose and face gently, and could only really feel a few scrapes, but nothing broken, and no real blood in evidence, so he just dropped to the ground, and ran out to see about helping those strangely dressed girls deal with that monster. Whoever they were, they seemed to need some help!

Just as Ranma was noticing where he was going to land

The Sailor Scouts were not having a good day. First they found that their favorite ice-cream parlor was closed due to some unforeseen damage, that ironically wasn't caused by the scouts fighting a monster, and then, before they could find another ice-cream parlor, the mercury computer started to beep, alerting them to a monster attack. That was over 25 minutes ago. Somehow, this Youma was able to mostly withstand their magic attacks, and was almost as fast as they are, and was a little bit stronger than they are. They were also exhausted from trying to fight this darn thing!

Sailors Jupiter and Venus, who were hanging back nursing a couple of bruised ribs before they went back into the fight, just happened to look up and find, to their amazement, the most gorgeous hunk of male flesh they had ever seen. But they were both concerned at the fact that he was A) flying or falling through the air, and B) he was heading for a grove of trees, and there was nothing they could do about it. They turned to call the attention of one of the other's, but were just in time to dodge an attack by the monster they were fighting.

As all the sailors dodged and threw their attacks at the Youma, Sailor Mercury was still trying to find a weakness. She was getting very very frustrated that she wasn't able to find anything, and she had been trying for 20 minutes already! Before she could do more than throw a shine aqua illusion, and dodge at the same time, the computer started to beep at her, alerting her to the presence of a powerful individual that seems to have come out of no where. She didn't have much chance to find out more, because right then, all the Sailor Senshi got knocked down, and stunned.

Just as they were all getting up, they all heard a shout of "MOKO TAKABISHA!" and a ball of 'something' smashed into the Youma, knocking it back several feet, and actually stunning it. They all looked to the side, by the trees, and saw...a young man with black hair, pulled back into a pig-tail, wearing a red sleeveless chinese shirt, and black chinese pants, and soft soled slippers on his feet, slowly stalking towards the Youma.

Of course, Venus and Jupiter got hearts in their eyes, and the rest just stared in shock. Just as the Youma got up, the pig-tailed youth walked just in front of the Sailor Scouts, and told them not to worry, he would take care of this monster. Before any of them could say anything, the pig-tailed youth threw a punch, and strangely enough, what appeared to be a blade of solid air flew at the demon. To the astonishment of the scouts, the blade of air cut the Youma in half, turning it to dust instantly. They all fell over in shock at the sight of the pig-tailed youth killing the Youma so easily.

The pig-tailed youth turned to the sailor's and one by one, helped them onto their feet. Bowing to them he said, "Hi my name is Ranma Saotome. You are?" The Sailor Senshi all face-faulted, and after they got up, Sailor Moon said, "You mean you don't know who we are?" Ranma shook his head, and smiled. "No, but then again, I don't watch a lot of TV, so I am sorry, I don't know who you are." Sailor Venus stepped forward and smiling cutely said, "We are the Pretty Sailor Suited Soldiers, The Sailor Scouts. I am Sailor Venus." Pointing to the other's as she named them; "This is Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto."

As the other scouts were introduced, they all smiled small smiles at Ranma, and bowed. Sailor Moon then stepped forward and bowed again saying, "Thank you for your help Ranma, is there any way we can thank you?" Ranma looked a little sheepish, and replied, "Well, for starter's, could you tell me where I am?" The scout's just looked at him like he had asked a stupid question, and Sailor moon said, "Well, your in Juuban ward, in Tokyo." The scout's then all developed sweat drops as they heard Ranma mutter, "Stupid uncute tomboy, she really set a distance record this time with that damned mallet of hers!"

Before the scout's could ask him what he meant, Luna and Artemis arrived at that point, and trying to act like normal cat's, meowed. To the amazement of the scout's and the two lunar cats, Ranma's reaction of not what they expected. He froze, turned to look at the two moon cats, and then turned and ran screaming like the demons of hell were after him. The scouts and the moon cats then developed extremely huge sweat drops as Ranma then ran into a tree...and knocked himself out, he also knocked the tree over.

Saturn and Moon both ran over to check on Ranma, while Mercury suggested the two cats hide till they found out what was wrong with Ranma. Luna and Artemis disagreed, and decided, with a couple of looks between themselves, to try and find out why Ranma had reacted the way he did. They then looked at Pluto, as they finally heard her muttering curses, and dire threats against the "damn fool idiot that taught that young man the Neko-Ken." Mercury looked at Pluto, and said, "Pluto, do you know what is wrong with him?" Pluto just looked at Mercury and the others, and said, "I think so, but with him unconscious, I can't be sure." That decided the two moon cats, and they walked over to Saturn and Moon, and Luna told them to prop Ranma up against a tree.

Luna and Artemis walked up to just a couple steps short of the pig-tailed martial artist, and their crescent moon marks started to glow, as they prepared to perform a mind meld, to scan Ranma's memories. They both went into a trance, and a beam of light shot from each of their foreheads to Ranma's, and they slowly started to back track through Ranma's memories, starting with the fight, and slowly working backwards. As they witnessed a 'normal' day in Ranma's life, in reverse, but still able to get the gist of everything, the two moon cats started to get rather pissed at almost everyone that was associated with Ranma.

Finally though, they were able to work themselves back far enough into Ranma's memories that they witnessed the Neko-Ken training, and the after effects. They were both horrified, and started trying to think of someway that they could possibly remedy this problem. Suddenly, they both looked at each other in shock, as a piece of memory returned to them, and they realized, they could bring Ranma into his own memories, so to speak, in a place where he would be comfortable, and he wouldn't have to deal with his emotions, because it would be pure mental form or pure will if you like, no emotion involved.

They drew back from the memory of the Neko-Ken training, and slowly started to concentrate and then suddenly, they found themselves facing Ranma in a Dojo setting, as he worked his way through complex katas. He looked at them, and blinked, and said, "Why am I not running away from you two in terror right now?" The two moon cat's looked at each other, and nodded, then turned back to him and Luna said, "Because here and now, within your mind, you don't have access to your emotions like you normally do. We are basically in your sub-conscious, in a place you are familiar with and where you are the most comfortable. We would like to try and help you gain control of the Neko-Ken, if you're willing to work with us." Ranma thought a moment, and then slowly nodded his head.

"What do I have to do?" He asked, while scratching the back of his head in perplexion. Luna and Artemis smiled reassuringly, and then Artemis turned and walked to the door of the dojo, and slid it open, and started to yowl like a cat. Before too long, they heard a roar and a few moments later, a large black panther padded into the dojo. Ranma just looked at the panther and said, "So your the Neko-Ken?" The panther nodded, and opened it's mouth, revealing extremely sharp fangs, and said, "Yes Ranma, I am the Neko-Ken, I am also a piece of the spirit of the cat that tried to defend you. I lost my life in your defense, there at the end, but a piece of my spirit went into your body and bonded with your spirit, and that is when you gained the Neko-Ken."

Ranma nodded his head, and looked at the Neko-Ken, and then bowed saying, "I thank you friend Neko, what must I do to gain control over the Neko-Ken?" The panther padded closer to Ranma smiled at him. "First you must become whole, emotionally. That means, you need to accept your emotions as a part of you, and not try to bury or hide them. You must accept them. After that, you must accept me as a part of you. If you are willing to do these things, then you will be in control of yourself, and the Neko-Ken. You won't have control of your curse, and I don't know how you will gain control of that, but the fact remains the same for the others. Are you willing?"

Ranma thought about it a few moments, and then nodded his head. All around them, the dojo started to fade out, and Luna and Artemis looked at the Neko-Ken, and at Ranma, but since they weren't worried about it, they decided not to try to interfere. Ranma asked, "What is happening Neko?" The panther just smiled, and he said, "I am taking you to where your emotions are hidden, along with your fears, so that you will be able to face your fears, and become whole once again." Ranma nodded slowly and as he looked up, he found himself looking at a cave, and just in front and too the side of the cave, was a freshly dug hole that had been filled in.

The panther pointed at the hole, and said, "That is where your emotions are buried, remove them and accept them as a part of you, and the first step will have been taken to make you whole." Ranma walked over to the hole, and thrust his hand down into the dirt, and soon felt what might have been a statue. Wrapping his hand around it, he pulled it up, and soon found himself holding a small statue of himself, at about the age of 5. He looked at the statue, and smiled slightly, and then he hugged the statue to himself, and said, "I accept you as my emotions, I accept that I have emotions, and that it is acceptable to feel emotions, please become a part of me again." There was a bright flash of pink light, and suddenly the statue was gone, but it was obvious to the two moon cat's, and the panther, that Ranma had gained back a piece of himself.

The panther then pointed a paw at the cave, and said, "You must now enter the cave, to face your fears, and gain the last part of your emotions that you have separated yourself from." Ranma nodded, and walked into the cave. As he did, he found himself facing Akane, who started to call him a pervert, and other things that she usually calls him, and Ranma just looked at her, and said, "I know for a fact that I am not a pervert, and besides, what right do you have to judge me, your no longer my fiancée, by your own words and actions." Akane looked at Ranma in shock, since that was the main thing she kept harping on, the fact that he was a pervert, and he was also 'her' fiancé, then she slowly faded from sight, still with that shocked look on her face.

Ranma then walked a little further into the cave, and found himself facing his father, who started to insult him and degrade him, and Ranma looked at him, and calmly but firmly and with conviction said, "Your opinion of me doesn't matter, for you are far worse than I could ever be, and you are the one who is honorless, so who are you to talk to me about honor you hypocrite? You are beneath my notice!" Genma faded from sight, and vanished, with a popping sound. Ranma then found himself, after a few more steps, facing his mother, who started in on him not being manly or anything like that, and how he should be prepared to commit seppuku. He looked at his mother and said, "I love you for being my mother, and I love you as you are, but if you can't accept me as a man amongst men, then I am no longer your son, and you have already told me I am a man amongst men, and your son, and that you would not hold me to that seppuku pledge. Now begone!"

Ranma's mother faded with a smile of contentment on her face, and bowed to Ranma before she vanished. Ranma then walked to the back of the cave, where a Chibi-Ranma was curled up into a little ball, and shaking in terror, and Ranma smiled reassuringly at his chibi-self and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, I am you, and I won't hurt you, you know you can trust me." Chibi-Ranma looked at Ranma and hesitantly uncurled and asked, "Are you sure it's ok? Are you sure no one is going to hurt me?" Ranma smiled and told his fear, "Yes, I am sure, now take my hand, for you are a part of me, and I accept you as a part of me, and I want us to be one again! I accept that it is acceptable to feel fear, so please take my hand, and make us whole again!"

Chibi-Ranma took Ranma's hand, and as Ranma took Chibi-Ranma into his arms, there was a bright white flash, and suddenly Ranma somehow felt like he was almost complete. He walked out of the cave, and looked at Luna and Artemis, and the Neko-Ken, and nodded to the panther. "I accept you Neko-Ken as a piece of the spirit of the cat that tried to save me all those years ago, I thank you for your sacrifice, and I ask you to join with me, and make me completely whole." The panther nodded and padded forward to Ranma, and it reared up on its hind paws, and wrapped its forepaws around Ranma, without hurting him. Ranma embraced the panther as well, and with a bright purple flash, the panther vanished.

Ranma then looked at the two moon cats and said, "I would ask that you not tell anyone what you have seen, heard or witnessed about my life. I realize you have probably witnessed all of my life, judging by what you have done here to help me. But I ask you, not to tell anyone, to let me do it in my own time. I am willing to help the Sailor Scouts in any way I can, and if you and they choose to reveal who they are, then I will not tell anyone. I give you my word as a master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

Luna and Artemis looked at Ranma, and nodded. "We will not reveal your past to anyone, but know this, Sailor Pluto is the Guardian of the Time Gates, and she will probably review your life up to this point. We will let her know that if she does review your life, not to reveal anything she finds out. Is that acceptable?" Ranma nodded, and then looked around. "So how do we get out of here?" He asked, perplexed about what to do next. Luna and Artemis just smiled, and with a flash, Ranma and the two Moon Cats returned to the waking world.

The Sailor Senshi looked at Ranma as he groaned, and put a hand to his head, and winced as he felt the scratches, and also the bruise from Akane's mallet. Looking around, he smiled softly, and sheepishly. "Guess you ladies are wondering what happened to me a few minutes ago?" He asked, trying to figure out how to tell them. They all just nodded, with the exception of Sailor Pluto, who looked at Ranma and asked him if she could talk to him alone for a moment.

Ranma nodded, and he and Pluto walked just out of normal hearing range of the scouts, and Pluto looked at Ranma, and asked him, "You were trained in the Neko-Ken, weren't you?" Ranma looked at Pluto sharply, and said, "Yes, how did you know?" Pluto just sort of smirked and told the pig-tailed youth, "I am several thousand years old, I have spent a lot of time at the Gates of Time, I know about the Neko-Ken, and how one is trained in it. Tell me, who trained you in it?" Ranma looked at Pluto, and shrugged saying, "Since you're probably going to check my life anyways with the Time Gate, or at least that's what Luna and Artemis said, I guess it won't hurt to tell you. But only as long as you promise to keep what you find out about me to yourself, and allow me to tell the other's in my own way, and in my own time?" Pluto just looked at Ranma, and then she nodded her head. "I agree." Was the only thing she said. Ranma sighed, "It was my father that trained me in the Neko-Ken, but I am no longer afraid of cats, thanks to Luna and Artemis. They helped me gain control of it, and also helped me to become whole again! As I told the two cats though, I would like to help you and the other scouts in any way I can. If you choose to reveal to me who you are, I give you my word as a martial artist, and as a master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, that I will reveal your secret identities to no one! You can even check out my honor with the Gates of Time if you don't trust me."

Pluto was rather shocked by all that Ranma had just said, but she found herself trusting him despite her suspicious nature. She turned and walked back to the others with Ranma, and he repeated his offer of help, along with his pledge to keep their real identities a secret. About that time, they all heard siren's starting to approach, and they all decided to meet up a few blocks away, so they could all talk some more. With surprising speed, they all vanished, and started roof hopping to a roof about 5 blocks from where they had first fought the Youma. Once there, Sailor Saturn walked over to Ranma, and without telling him anything, reached up and put her hand on his cheek and healed him of all his injuries, even the one's from before the wedding attempt, that hadn't had a chance to heal.

Ranma looked at Saturn in wonder, and smiled softly at her, and thanked her for her help. Saturn blushed, because she wasn't used to people treating her like a normal person after she healed them but then here was this very handsome young man, thanking her for healing him. Saturn didn't know what the sudden warm feeling in her chest meant, but she knew she liked it, and she just bowed to Ranma, and stepped back. At that point, Sailor Moon stepped forward, and asked Ranma how he had come to be flying into that grove of trees, and where the bruise had come from on his chest.

Settling down, Ranma started to tell the senshi an edited version of the last couple of years of his life, leaving out the curse for now, and also leaving out Saffron. The scouts listened, and as Ranma talked, they started to get rather angry. By the time Ranma reached the end of his tale, Sailor Moon stood up, and looked at Ranma, and bowed to him and with the greatest sense of dignity extended towards him said, "I heartily accept your offer of alliance, and though we will have to talk about revealing our true identities to you, we will help you out as well. You helped us out, now it is our turn to help you out!" With that said, all the senshi, including Pluto nodded. They all gathered around Ranma, and using him as a focus, after asking him to concentrate on the Tendo Dojo, they performed a Sailor Teleport, and vanished from the rooftop in Juuban, and appeared instead on the roof of the Tendo Dojo.

To Be Continued!

Ok, some questions I guess are going through your minds right about now...What is going to happen now, since Ranma has the help of the Sailor Scouts, as well as control of the Neko-Ken? Is Ranma going to reveal this fact regarding the Neko-Ken or not? What is the rest of the NWC (Nerima Wrecking Crew) going to do now? Guess you will just have to wait till next time! Oh, and I almost forgot...Could it be that Sailor Saturn is falling in love with Ranma? As for Jupiter and Venus, I would think that is rather obvious!


	5. NWC VS The Sailor Scouts

Disclaimer: Ok, I admit, I don't own any of the series in this fic, the only thing I own, is the idea for this fic. I only own the story line involved in this fic, and nothing more! Please don't sue me, I am so poor, I don't know what to do with money when I have it!

A/N Ok, I had a reviewer who had some problems with Ranma's sudden intelligence, and how I handled things in the last chapter with regards Ranma's emotions, and the Neko-Ken, and also the response of Pluto and the outers to Ranma. All I can say to you, is this; with regards Ranma's intelligence, go back and read I believe it is chapter 2. READ THE FLASHBACK SEQUENCE! That explains Ranma's sudden intelligence. Ranma isn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination! Doesn't it stand to reason, that being under a curse, even if he couldn't act on what he knew, when the curse was broken, he would suddenly be able to act like his "True" self? Anyways, as for the emotions and the neko-ken, hehe, just read the story, I think you will find some interesting developments! As for how the outers reacted to Ranma, that will also be explained! TTFN, and now on with the story, which will integrate chapter 3 and 4 into this one! I need to go back and see what Kasumi was up to when she headed upstairs to talk to Akane, hehe.

Chapter 5: NWC VS. The Sailor Scouts

Thoughts

" " Speech

A few hours before, just as Ranma was landing in the trees in Juuban

Kasumi walked up the stairs to the second floor of the house, and paused at Akane's closed bedroom door. She could hear Akane complaining to P-Chan about Ranma and everything he had done to her, and how he had made her so mad. Kasumi just sighed, and knocked on Akane's door. "Who is it?" Akane called out. "Kasumi, can I come in and talk to you?" Kasumi replied.

Akane got up off her bed, and walked to the door and opened it. Looking at her older sister, she sighed, and then turned and walked back to her bed. "Sure, why not? It isn't like I can really get away from anyone here." Akane said dejectedly. Kasumi just sighed again, and sat down on Akane's desk chair. Looking at Akane, Kasumi firmed her resolve for what was to come, and said, "Akane, this is the only time I will talk to you about this. What you do from here is up to you, but know this, everything I am going to say is true. Do you accept that I would never lie to you unless I was trying to figure out how to tell you something as painlessly as possible? Then I would tell you the full truth?"

Akane just looked at Kasumi in confusion, but after trying to figure out what Kasumi was talking about, she gave up, and just nodded her head. Kasumi sighed, and looked at her hands. "Akane, the whole family knows something that we have been keeping from you, each of us for our own reasons, but in the long run, it is mostly because we didn't know how to tell you. Ranma was the first to know this secret, but he is bound by his word of honor not to tell what it is." P-Chan at this point started to "bwee" in slight panic, and started to mildly struggle in Akane's arms, but he couldn't get away. As he continued to struggle, Kasumi looked at him, and gave him a glare that made him falter in his escape attempts.

Kasumi looked back at Akane and smiled sadly, saying, "There is another person who has kept this secret from you, and he is someone who has called himself your friend, since he met you. He has kept this secret for his own selfish reasons. But before I say anymore, I want your word as a martial artist, and your word of honor that what I am about to reveal to you will not be taken out on anyone else but the one who truly deserves it! That one is not Ranma either, ok Akane? He is bound by his word of honor, which you know he won't break. Am I correct about that Akane?" Akane just nodded her head, and she looked at the floor, realizing that Kasumi was correct, Ranma would never break his word of honor, and he had basically given her his word when he agreed to break off the engagement, saying he didn't love her.

Kasumi then smiled sadly at Akane, and took her hand, and pulled her up. Akane looked at her older sister in surprise, but allowed her-self to be pulled up. Kasumi then led Akane, still carrying P-Chan to the bathroom, and as they walked in, Akane asked in a very questioning tone, "Kasumi, why are we in the bathroom?" Kasumi looked at Akane, and sadly replied, "This is where that secret I was talking about is going to be revealed, you see, Ryoga is actually under a Jusenkyo curse, just like Ranma and the other's, and well, Ryoga is P-Chan." Akane looked at Kasumi in shock, and then started to laugh out loud at the absurdity of Kasumi's statement.

Kasumi just shook her head, and then turned to leave, but before Akane could head out as well, Kasumi turned around. "Why don't you give P-Chan a nice hot bath in the furo Akane? I know it isn't hot enough to harm him, and it might help him relax, but be sure to rinse him off first though!" Kasumi said, before heading out the door, and closing it behind her. Kasumi walked down the stairs with a soft almost sad, but definitely satisfied smile on her face, as a couple minutes after leaving Akane, she heard, "RYOGA NO HENTAI! YOUR P-CHAN! I TRUSTED YOU!" Kasumi then heard the sounds of major violence, and then the crash of the upstairs bathroom ceiling being destroyed as Akane malleted Ryoga into LEO for his first trip ever. As Ryoga flew through the air, headed for the canal, all he could think was 'DAMN YOU SAOTOME, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!' Just before he hit the water, and changed back into his cursed form.

Akane stormed down the stairs from the upstairs. She stormed into the kitchen where Kasumi was making preparations for lunch, and Nabiki was eating a small snack since she missed breakfast. She glared at her two sisters, and said in a cold tone of voice, "How come neither of you told me the truth about P-Chan? You both knew, and yet you didn't say anything. Why not?" Nabiki looked at Akane, and without missing a beat, said, "I did it because Ryoga paid me not to tell. You never asked, or paid me for any information on anything concerning Ryoga or P-Chan, so...why should I have told you?" Kasumi just looked at Akane and said, "I already told you why I didn't say anything." Akane just glared at the two of them, and then turned and without saying anything headed for the dojo once more to break more bricks.

Kasumi and Nabiki looked at each other, and they both sighed, and then before Nabiki could say anything, Kasumi asked politely, "Nabiki, when did you get those tattoo's on your face?" Nabiki was shocked, and looked at Kasumi while trying to figure out what to say. All she could come up with though, was the inane question, "You mean you can see them?" Kasumi just looked at Nabiki in confusion and replied, "Of course I can see them. Care to explain them to me?" Nabiki sighed, and proceeded to explain what had happened to her, and asked Kasumi not to tell anyone. If they couldn't see the marks, then there was no reason to bring them up. Kasumi nodded at the end of Nabiki's explanation, and agreed not to say anything about them to anyone else.

Several hours later, when Ranma returns with the scouts

Just as Ranma and the Senshi jumped to the ground, they heard arguing in the house. Ranma sighed, and looked at the scouts, and said, "The loud voice you hear now is Akane, the voice just before that was Nabiki. I guess we should all go in and see what's happening. Although I do ask that you refrain from hurting anyone, if you have to defend yourselves, please don't use your attacks?" The scouts just nodded, and they all headed inside. What they saw inside was enough to stop them all in their tracks, but Ranma's reaction was more evident, since his jaw was presently sitting on the ground in dumb founded shock.

Nabiki was standing in front of Akane, and glowering at her as Akane finished yelling at her, "...RANMA IS MINE, AND NO ONE IS TAKING WHAT BELONGS TO ME!" Nabiki looked at Akane, and said, "Again, I am telling you, Ranma isn't a thing, I know I used him for my own gain, but that stops now, and when I see him, I am going to apologize to him. You think of Ranma as your property, but you don't truly love him do you?" Akane looked at Nabiki in shock, and said quite clearly, so everyone could hear, "Of course I don't love him, but he is still mine! He belongs to me!" At this point, Ranma picked his jaw up off the floor, and quite coldly said, to Akane and Nabiki's shock since they hadn't realized he was back, "Since when am I your property? Since when do I belong to anyone but myself? I thought I loved you, but I realize now, I don't love you, I was just being conditioned to accept my role as your punching bag, and your personal plaything. NO MORE! " This last part was yelled into Akane's face, and Ranma turned to Nabiki, and in a calmer tone of voice, said, "I accept your apology Nabiki, even though I don't know what brought about this change of character in you. I hope we can start over, and become friends. Oh, and I would like you to meet my new friends, and allies, the Sailor Senshi."

As Akane and Nabiki noticed the others with Ranma, Akane was surprised at all the cold glares she was receiving from the Scouts. Reacting in typical Akane fashion, Akane sneered, "So adding the infamous Sailor Scouts to your harem you hentai?" Before anyone could react, Akane pulled out Mallet-Sama, and with a cry of "RANMA NO HENTAI! " tried to beat the pig-tailed martial artist into the ground. Before the scouts or Nabiki could move to prevent the coming carnage, Ranma brought his fist forward, and doubled Akane over with a half strength blow to her abdomen. As Akane looked at Ranma in shock, and pain, he told her, "I told you once already, I would not let you hit me anymore. As for my not hitting you or any other girls, that stops now. I don't usually hit those weaker than me, but you keep claiming to be a martial artist, so you should be able to take a punch just as well as the next martial artist. Don't ever try to mallet me again, or I will be forced to give you more time, probably in the hospital, to remember that you can't hit me any more, that I won't take it like I did before! Understand?" Akane just nodded dumbly, and then when she got her breath back, she turned and ran upstairs to her room, crying.

Ranma sighed, and turned to the senshi and Nabiki. "I am sorry for what you just had to witness. I truly hope this doesn't make you think any less of me!" He said, with a sad, almost expectant look on his face, as if he was waiting for the recriminations, and rejection he was sure were coming his way. To his surprise, he felt two hands, one on each of his forearms, and he looked to either side, and was surprised to find himself facing both Sailor Moon, and Nabiki. Nabiki smiled sadly at Ranma and said, "I don't think any less of you Ranma-kun, you have taken so much abuse from others, I am just surprised you didn't do this sooner!" Sailor Moon smiled sadly at Ranma as well. She continued by saying, "We don't think of you any less either Ranma, you told us about your life, or most of it. At least that which you felt comfortable revealing to us, and after what we just saw, I think it is about time you stopped being everyone's punching bag!" Ranma looked at the other scouts, and was surprised to see them nodding as well.

Ranma smiled, and looking around, asked, "Where's Kasumi?" Nabiki smiled, and said, "She is in the kitchen, finishing dinner. Daddy and Mr. Saotome are out drinking; lamenting the fact that the schools won't be joined now, and they are also trying to hide from Auntie Nodoka. She is still trying to decide if she is going to force the lazy Panda to commit Seppuku to atone for his dishonorable deeds." Ranma looked at Nabiki in fear as she called his dad a lazy panda, and tried to convey to her that he hadn't told the scouts about the curses. Before Nabiki could correct her statement though, Sailor Venus spoke up saying, "Why did you refer to Ranma's father as a "lazy panda" Tendo-san?"

Before either Ranma or Nabiki could respond though, the answer came from the last place they expected, Sailor Pluto. Pluto said, "That is because he is as fat and lazy as a panda. I should know, after our last battle, a few days ago, I went to the time gate to see what was coming. I found that sometime in the next few fights, we would gain a very powerful ally. I was then visited by my future self. She told me I should review the life of one Ranma Saotome. That we should not be suspicious of him, that he would be a valuable ally, and a good friend to us all. Knowing the usual reactions of Neptune and Uranus, I told them, after I got back from the time gate, that we would soon be gaining a powerful ally, and he would appear during one of our fights, and that we should accept him. After that, we talked a little, and I then went back to the time gate, and reviewed almost all of Ranma-sans life. I actually reviewed the last 4 years, but just before we teleported here, while he was telling us his story, I went to the time gate, and reviewed his whole life. I know now what my future self meant, by saying he would be a valuable ally, and a friend." So saying Pluto nodded to Ranma, and then bowed, saying, "If you will accept our friendship in return Ranma-san, I am willing to help you try and figure out how to take care of your other... 'problem' as it were."

Ranma stared at Pluto in shock, as did Nabiki, and with a dumb founded nod, Ranma said, "I accept your friendship, and your offer to help with my 'problem', if at all possible!" The scouts looked from Ranma to Pluto to Nabiki, and finally Jupiter spoke up, asking, "What problem are you guys talking about?" Ranma chuckled nervously, and Nabiki and Pluto shared a look and Nabiki said, "That is for Ranma to tell you when he is ready. No one else has the right." At that exact moment, Luna and Artemis who had been sitting outside, noticed a small beige cat, with purple hair, and beads in its fur, jump over the outer wall, and walk towards the Tendo house. It didn't seem to notice them, as it was looking at the ground dejectedly. After having reviewed Ranma's memories, both lunar cats knew that this was Shampoo, in her cursed form. They didn't call attention to themselves; they just wanted to see if the help they had given Ranma actually worked, since he was able to tolerate their presence, because he knew they were truly intelligent beings in and of themselves.

Shampoo-neko padded slowly and softly into the Tendo home, and looked up in surprise as she sensed a lot more people in the room than expected. She saw the fabled Sailor Senshi, Ranma, and Nabiki standing in the living room. She slowly looked around to gauge the attitudes of everyone, and seeing that no one seemed to be angry with Ranma or Nabiki, Shampoo-neko stepped into the room, and meowed quietly to get everyone's attention. Ranma spun around, noticed Shampoo-neko, and to the surprise of the Sailor Scouts, Ranma jumped into one of the rooms' corners, and clung to the ceiling, trembling in terror. The Sailor Scouts all looked at Shampoo-neko, and then back to Ranma, and it was Sailor Mercury who voiced the thoughts on the minds of all the other Scouts. "I thought you were cured of your fear of cats Ranma?" She said in surprise. Ranma looked at Mercury, and shook his head saying, "I have control of the Neko-Ken, sure, but as for my fear of c-c-ca-caaaa, those things, I think it is going to take some time yet before I am cured."

Shampoo-neko, hearing that Ranma now had control of the Neko-Ken, meowed happily, which caused Ranma to cry out in terror again, and cling even more tightly to the corner of the ceiling. Nabiki walked over, and picked up Shampoo-neko, and said, "Come with me kitty, I will see about getting you somewhere where you won't scare Ranma any more." With that, she took Shampoo-neko to the downstairs bathroom, and put her on the floor, and pointed to the furo. "Get in there and change back to your human form Shampoo, and no talking about curses in front of the Sailor Scouts ok? Ranma hasn't told them anything about the curses yet." She said. Shampoo-neko nodded her kitty head, and jumped into the hot bath water. After a moment, she stood up, naked, and got out, picking up a towel by the tub, and drying off. She looked at Nabiki who was standing there holding out one of Shampoo's chinese dresses, which were left from one of her many visits, during which she encountered cold water.

Looking at Nabiki, Shampoo asked, "How much Shampoo owe Mercenary Girl for help?" Nabiki just smiled, and to Shampoo's surprise said, "No charge. Although, I would suggest you not try to glomp Ranma, or even call him husband right now, because he isn't in the mood for your usual antics." Shampoo just hung her head, and told Nabiki sadly, "Ranma no longer Shampoo's Airen, Great Grandmother cancel Kiss of Marriage, and also Kiss of Death. Ranma now considered ally of Amazon Village. That make him immune to laws regarding challenges." Shampoo looked at the floor sadly, and slipped on her dress. Nabiki looked at Shampoo, and realized that she was going to have to try and help Shampoo, but she wasn't going to help her get Ranma, since she knew Shampoo had blown any chance with him. Nabiki looked at Shampoo and smiled softly and quietly said, "Shampoo-san, let me ask you this, and please, don't try to lie to me, because I will know, ok?" Shampoo just looked at Nabiki with a confused expression on her face, but nodded after a moment.

Nabiki asked softly, "What are your true deep down feelings, without denying them, or hiding them or trying to lie to yourself, for Mousse?" Shampoo opened her mouth to vehemently condemn the myopic amazon, but before she could, Nabiki interrupted her saying, "Take a few moments to think about it, and as I said, don't lie to yourself, or me, and don't deny the truth ok? I am trying to help you out here!" Shampoo stopped, and for the first time in her life, truly delved into her true feelings, and examined every aspect of her feelings for Mousse. She was rather surprised to find that she truly cared for him as a person, as a fellow amazon, and also as a martial artist. But what truly surprised her, was the fact that without denying it or lying to herself, she truly loved Mousse, almost, if not more, than she loved Ranma.

Shampoo looked back at Nabiki, and with tears slowly slipping from her eyes, admitted softly, "Shampoo love Mousse, but Law say Mousse must defeat Shampoo in fight, and Mousse not able beat Shampoo no matter what he do!" Shampoo started to cry harder, and was surprised when she felt Nabiki softly wrap her arms around her in an awkward hug. Awkward since she wasn't used to comforting anyone, and said, "Maybe I can convince Ranma to help train Mousse to be able to beat you, and as for his eye sight problem, there is always contacts, or corrective surgery. If Mousse were able to defeat you in combat, would you be happy with him?" Shampoo thought about it, and shook her head saying, "Shampoo no know, but if Mousse beat Shampoo, then Shampoo have to try be happy with her Airen."

Nabiki nodded, and handed Shampoo a wash clothe to clean away the traces of her tears. After Shampoo was presentable, they both walked out to the living room, where they found Ranma just about calmed down from having seen Shampoo-neko. Nabiki and Shampoo looked towards the doorway to the backyard, and were shocked to see a black and white cat. They both had crescent moon's on their foreheads, and they shot looks at Ranma to see if he noticed them yet, and to their surprise, they saw Ranma smiling at the two cats. Ranma said, "Come on in Luna, Artemis, you might as well meet everyone who lives here. Those that are present that is." The two moon cats entered the living room, and nodded to Kasumi who was busy serving tea, and then Shampoo and Nabiki. But when the two cats looked at Nabiki, their eyes opened wide, as they noticed for the first time, the tattoos on Nabiki's face.

Both Luna and Artemis stared at Nabiki in shock, and then opened their mouths at the same time, and said, "What in the...?" Kasumi, Nabiki and Shampoo all looked at the two moon cats in shock, and Nabiki was the first to come up with something to say. "Did those two cats just talk?" She asked incredulously. Ranma smiled and said, "Yes, they can talk, in fact, they are the ones that helped me gain control of the Neko-Ken, though I still have my fear of regular cats. The reason I am not afraid of them, if your wondering, is because they are intelligent, and have a different aura than a regular cat, so I am not afraid of them."

Nabiki, Kasumi, and Shampoo looked at the two moon cats, and this time it was Kasumi who broke the silence. "Oh my, I am pleased to meet you, especially if you helped Ranma." She knelt down, and reached out and started to gently pet Luna and Artemis, and she was rewarded with purrs from both of them, as they both moved to her, and curled up together in her lap, unrepentantly taking advantage of Kasumi's good nature to get petted.

Before anyone could do or say anything else, Akane came flying back downstairs, and glared at Ranma and growled at him, "How could you not tell me the truth about P-Chan? You knew, and as my fiancé you should have told me! " She glared at him, and waited impatiently for him to respond. Ranma looked at Akane, and then at Kasumi and Nabiki, and they both nodded, indicating that Akane now knew the truth about Ryoga being P-chan. Ranma looked back at Akane, and said, "I will tell you later after you calm down, why I did what I did, but know this, I gave my word. I tried to give you hints and clues, but you ignored them. That wasn't my fault. Now, if you don't mind, I have some things to talk about, and if your going to play the spoiled little brat, I will thank you to leave, so we can have a quiet conversation."

Before Ranma could turn back to everyone, Akane gave out a cry of absolute rage, and started to charge at Ranma, but before he could react, Nabiki pointed her hand at Akane, and she seemed to hit a solid wall, even though there was nothing visible in her way. Nabiki looked at Akane coldly, and said, "I will thank you not to cause any more damage in this house, because we are starting to get a reputation with the carpenters about your temper and everything else that goes on here!" Akane stared at Nabiki in shock, not understanding what was going on, but certain that somehow Ranma was responsible. With a last glare at Ranma, she turned, and headed back upstairs, and slammed her door shut.

Ranma and the others looked at Nabiki, and Ranma was the first to ask, "How did you do that Nabiki?" Nabiki looked at Ranma and said, "I don't know but I need to talk to you later, if you don't mind. I have already talked to Kasumi, but I feel the need to confide something important to you, since I know you won't betray my confidence." Ranma nodded, and turned back to the others. No one knew what to do at this point, so everyone just sorta looked at everyone else, and then suddenly, all hell broke loose, as without warning, spikes, bladed chains, and even mini-throwing spatula's came flying into the house, all headed unerringly for Ranma.

To Be Continued

A/N hehe, I know, I am a bastard, but hey, this seems to be a recurring theme with me right? But oh well, if you like this story so far, let me know. If there is something you want changed, let me know as well, and we will see what happens! I guess I will just have to try and decide what to do from here. Oh, and if anyone seriously wants to be a pre reader for me, let me know, k? I have one pre reader already, but more wouldn't hurt, since it helps to have more than two pairs of eyes looking for mistakes! Anyways, I will see you next chapter! Send Comments, Criticisms and or death threats to me, but just remember, flames will be used to help heat the forge so I can finally make my Obsidieel Katana! (Obsidian and steel combined through a secret family recipe!) TTFN and all that!


	6. NWC VS The Sailor Scouts Prt 2

Ok, usual disclaimer inserted here!

A/N Ok, I have gotten a lot of reviews, good and bad, like my story, hate my story, no real opinion at this point, ok. If you hate my story tho, I suggest now, DON'T READ IT ALREADY! If there's elements you don't like, like the Sailor Scouts, then sorry! I plan to have them in it, and I plan to bring more people in to it as well! This story is probably going to take me years to write! Anyways, enough about what I was just talking about... For those of you who haven't figured out my writing style, or rather my twisted mind, which apparently is almost everyone, no offense folks, but hehe, if I solved all of Ranma's problems in like 2 or 3 chapters, don't you think I would make bigger, badder, messier problems for him to deal with? Oh, and just so you know, the timelines are messed up, so the usual ages of characters don't actually apply, hehe. Anyways, a lot of this will probably be dealt with in the re-write, probably after I have several more chapters out, that way I can sit down, re-write, and then try to remember where the insanity was headed in the first place, tho like I said originally in one of the earlier chapters, I don't know exactly where this story is going, or when it will end, it is basically writing itself! I will think about starting up the poll ?'s again at a later date.Sorry it hastaken me solong to get this out! I willrepost the other chapters as I get them revised, tho there might notbe many obviouse revisions! TTFN, Ja Ne, and Laters!

Chapter 6 NWC VS. The Sailor Scout's Pt. 2

Ranma spun towards the objects, and prepared to weave between them, but suddenly, all but two of the spikes and one of the throwing spatulas were stopped in mid-air, as if they had hit an invisible wall. Ranma was so surprised, that he failed to move in time, and one of the spikes hit the top of his left shoulder, giving him a deep gash, as it tore past him and imbedded itself in the wall. The throwing spatula was actually on target, and hit Ranma in the right shoulder, burying itself to the bone. Ranma reacted to that by grabbing the spatula, and ripping it out, before heading outside to see who had dared attack him in his home. As if he needed to wonder, really and truly.

As Ranma stepped outside, followed by Nabiki and the Sailor Scout's, Saturn rushed up to Ranma and put her hand on his right shoulder, and started to heal him. Ranma smiled at her and then looked back at the wall around the Tendo home. His smile vanished, to be replaced by a scowl, as he found himself facing Ukyo and Mousse, together. He growled, and demanded in a harsh voice, "What do the two of you think your doing?" Mousse struck a martial pose, and said coldly, "For what you have done to my beautiful Shampoo, I will never forgive you! I will defeat you and finally win Shampoo's love for myself!" Ranma just sighed, and then looked at Ukyo. "And you Ukyo?" Ranma asked softly. Ukyo sneered, and said, "Since you are no longer my fiancé, I guess I need to get my revenge after all, so I can regain my lost honor!"

Ranma shook his head, and said, "Look Ukyo, I told you already, what happened wasn't my fault, if you want to get revenge, take it up with the old man, not me! I didn't know what was going on, I want to be your friend, not have you as an enemy!" Before he could continue though, Ukyo launched another barrage of throwing spatula's at him and to her surprise, she heard the young girl by Ranma call out "Silence Wall!" as a giant pole arm appeared in her hands. To Ukyo's further surprise, the spatula's she had thrown bounced off something invisible and dropped to the ground. Ukyo glared at Saturn, and said coldly, "Stay out of my way, this is between me and my ex-fiancé, not you. Don't interfere!" Saturn just looked at Ukyo and Mousse coldly, as the rest of the Sailor Scout's moved to flank her and Ranma to either side. Inners to Ranma's left, Outers to Ranma's right, and Sailor Moon spoke up at that point, saying, "Ranma is our friend and ally. If you attack him, you attack us as well. We are the Pretty Sailor Suited Soldiers for Love and Justice, we are the Sailor Scouts!" Ukyo and Mousse both face faulted at this point, because they didn't realize Ranma knew the Sailor Scouts.

Mousse decided it didn't matter, and leapt at Ranma to fight him close up. Mousse realized his mistake though almost immediately, as Ranma jumped into the air to meet him. Without the usual preliminaries, since Ranma was really rather angry right now, he brutally beat Mousse in a few moves, and sent him to the ground unconscious. Looking at Ukyo, he was rather surprised to find her glaring, not at him, but at the Sailor Scouts. With a cold sneer in her voice, she said, "I see Ran-chan has added yet more girls to his entourage. I hope you can all deal with not being the only one's out to get him! I also hope you all realize you're in for a long wait, if you think he is going to choose one of you! He will just string you along and play the field. I should know!" Ranma looked at Ukyo, and said sadly, "Ukyo, you no longer have the right to call me Ran-chan. As for stringing you along, I didn't make a decision because you all had valid claims, or so I thought at the time, except for Kodachi," this last name said with a shudder, "And I wasn't going to choose one of you, and dishonor the rest of you. You and the others dishonored yourselves by your actions at the wedding between Akane, and me so I felt no remorse for breaking the engagements! I am sorry, but I would ask you to leave now, and once you are able to think clearly, and be civil and kind, I will talk to you. Maybe we can eventually salvage a friendship; we will have to see. Good-bye Ukyo!"

With that, Ranma started to turn away, and head back inside, but Ukyo screamed out in frustration, and leapt at Ranma. Before she could cover half the distance, she found that Ranma had spun around, and was prepared to face her. But before he could do anything, Ukyo suddenly found herself flying back towards the wall. As she looked at her assailant, just before hitting the wall, she was surprised to see that it was the Sailor Scout in the blue and white fuku, with blue hair that had jumped in her way, and apparently punched her, since she was just then lowering her fist. After she hit the wall, she was stunned for a moment, but then she glared at the one who hit her. With a surprisingly harsh glare at Ukyo, Sailor Mercury said coldly, "You were told to leave, and also that if you attacked Ranma, you attacked us as well. We won't stand by and let you try and hurt an innocent for something he didn't do! We know the story of what happened, and it wasn't Ranma's fault, it was his father's! You yourself have already admitted as much!"

Ukyo glared, from her indentation in the surrounding wall, and pulling herself out, sneered, "It just goes to show, that maybe you scouts aren't as smart as people think you are! Ranma chose okonomiyaki over me and because of that decision, he and his father stole my dowry, and forced me to renounce my womanhood! He is the cause of all my suffering for the last ten years! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! YOU CAN'T BE HERE TO PROTECT HIM ALL THE TIME! " With that, Ukyo leapt over the wall, and vanished. Ranma looked at the scouts, and shook his head, saying, "I appreciate your help, but I can take care of myself. I will help you out whenever you need it, but please, let me handle my problems on my own?" Sailor Moon and the rest of the scouts nodded. Sailor Moon looked at the other scouts, and then at the moon cat's, as if asking for their decisions regarding something, and with a nod, they all seemed to agree to what she was silently asking.

Turning back to Ranma, Sailor Moon walked over to him and leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Please come to the Hikawa Shrine tomorrow afternoon. We know some people that would probably like to meet you, and would also probably like to ask for martial arts lessons, if your willing. The shrine maiden let's us use the shrine for meetings. Will you come tomorrow about 5:45?" She looked at Ranma hopefully, and seeing Ranma nod, she smiled and turned to head out with the rest of the scouts. But Luna spoke up then, saying, "Sailor Moon, if you don't mind, I think Artemis and myself should stay here tonight, and help Ranma with his problems some more, see if we can help get him over his fear of normal cats." Sailor Moon nodded her permission, and headed out with the rest of the scouts.

Ranma turned to look at Mousse, and saw that Shampoo was standing over him, but to his surprise, she wasn't gloating at his defeat, nor was she beating on him, she was just looking at him with pity in her eyes. Ranma walked over to him, and picked him up, and carried him into the living room, where he laid him out on the couch. Turning to Kasumi, he asked softly, "Kasumi, would you be willing to keep an eye on Mousse for a while? I need to find out what Nabiki wanted to talk to me about, ok?" Kasumi nodded, and headed back into the kitchen to get a cool compress for Mousse. Ranma looked at Shampoo, and said, "Shampoo, can what you needed to talk to me about wait a while? I am really not in the mood right now to deal with any of my ex-fiancée's." Shampoo nodded sadly, and looked at Ranma saying, "Shampoo head back to Neko-Hanten, and tell great-grandmother that Mousse be home later." So saying she turned and fled, not wanting to face the possibility of Ranma getting angry with her again.

Turning to Nabiki, Ranma asked, "Where would you like to go talk?" Nabiki smiled, and said, "How bout the Dojo, that way we can be sure that no one will try to listen in?" Ranma smiled, and said, "If you don't want anyone listening in, then I have a better idea, if you're willing to trust me?" Nabiki nodded cautiously, and before she could react, Ranma had her cradled in his arms, as he stepped out into the yard, and then leapt up onto the roof. Nabiki didn't even have time to scream in surprise, before Ranma was setting her feet down on the roof. With a glare, she said, "Next time, let me know your going to do something like that, ok?" Ranma nodded sheepishly, and said, "So, what did you want to talk to me about Nabiki? And how much am I going to have to pay for this important information?" Nabiki shuddered a little at the mention of payment, because she suddenly felt all the sadness that Ranma has felt at being taken advantage of by her, and all the times she has conned him out of what little money he has ever had. Nabiki sighed, and said, "For starters, I am sorry for all the time's I have hurt you, and used you, and taken all the money you have earned. I know now how much it hurt you, and saddened you. Though you may not believe me now, when I get done telling you what has happened to me, I am sure you will understand. As for how much this is going to cost you, it will just cost you some of your time, and understanding! Also, I want you to know, I am sorry for forcing you to become engaged to Akane!"

Ranma stared at Nabiki for a moment, and before she could react, Ranma went into an offensive stance, and snarled, "Who are you, and what have you done with Nabiki? I know she may be a mercenary, and she may appear to be a cold, heartless btch, but I still consider her to be a friend. What have you done with her?" Nabiki flinched when she heard Ranma call her those things, but she relaxed and even smiled slightly when she heard Ranma call her a friend. She looked at him, and said, "Relax Ranma-kun, I am the real Nabiki, and the changes that have happened, are part of what I need to talk to you about! I really need your help though. If you will relax, I will tell you everything." Ranma nodded and slowly relaxed, and as they both sat down on the roof, Nabiki started to tell Ranma about how she had become a Goddess, and what her role as a Goddess was. After Nabiki finished speaking, Ranma just stared at her in shock, and then asked, "So your now a Goddess of Relationships, and can no longer run your scam's, or betting pools or anything like that, and until you either find Kami-Sama's avatar, and help him/her find the perfect person for him/her, you will continue to suffer by not being able to find someone to love? And you will also experience the pain and suffering of all the relationships you wind up dealing with?" Nabiki nodded sadly, and then looked at Ranma saying, "Yes, that is right, and as for what I need you to do for me right now, well... I need to know if there is anyone you really like, and if so, how I can help you, because I feel this overwhelming urge to help you, because of all the wrong's I have done to you!"

Ranma smiled softly and just shook his head. "I really don't know who I like anymore to tell you the truth Nabiki-Sama." Nabiki flinched when she heard Ranma call her Nabiki-Sama, and looked at him, and softly said, "Please, just call me Nabiki ok Ranma-kun?" Ranma nodded with a small grin on his face, and said, "Ok Nabiki, but as I said, I don't know who I like anymore, I think right now, I just want to be single, not have to worry about any relationships, and just try and live as normal a life as I can possibly live right now!" Nabiki nodded her head, and looking off into the distance, said softly and sadly, "I have to admit though Ranma, I have come to view you as more than just a profit making endeavor. I actually look at you as more of a brother, and yes, I have actually come to care deeply for you, as a brother, and well... as..._ more_ than just a brother. I have come to wish sometimes that things had worked out differently, and that you were actually my fiancé, instead of Akane's. I know I haven't shown it, but I do care for you, and I know Kasumi care's for you the same way. We actually talked about it earlier, and we both see you as the brother we never had, but also, as someone we can love and not have to worry about you hurting us!" Ranma stared at Nabiki nervously, and inched away a little bit, and then tensed when he saw Nabiki look at him. She smiled, and said, "Don't worry Ranma-kun, neither one of us will do anything to try and make you love us if you don't want to be in a relationship right now. Just know we are here for you to talk to, and we are willing to be a part of your life if you will allow it. I honestly must say on my part though, that I would much rather have you as a friend than a lover, or fiancé, or husband, because I know, that as a friend, I will always have a small part of your heart, if only as a friend!"

Ranma smiled, and said softly, with a twinkle in his eyes, "I would be honored to be able to call the Goddess of Relationships my friend. I... I really don't know how to express my emotions right now, even though I now have full access to them again, instead of suppressing them as I have had to do for so long. But I think I can almost honestly say I feel the same way about you and Kasumi as the two of you feel about me. But with regards Kasumi, I don't think I can become involved in a relationship like that with her, because if I did, I would be hurting Dr. Tofu. You know I wouldn't feel right about hurting him after all he has done to help me!" Nabiki nodded her head, and softly asked, "And what about me?"

Ranma shook his head, and to his and Nabiki's surprise, he moved forward, and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug, and said, "I don't know. Right now I can only really see you as a friend, and I will help you out whenever I can. Know that you can always trust me to be there when you need someone to talk to as well, ok?" Nabiki nodded, and looking at Ranma, said, "Do you think you can get me down from here? We didn't put up the ladder you know. And I think I need to go to my room and think. I also have to prepare for my training as a Goddess." Ranma smiled, and nodded, and said, "Ok, I am going to pick you up, and then jump down to the ground, ok?" This said because of Nabiki's earlier request that he let her know before he did that again. Nabiki nodded and actually managed to enjoy being in Ranma's arms for the short time it took them to get down to the ground.

When they landed, they turned to the living room, when they heard cheering and crying, and what they saw made them both blush, and at the same time get rather irate. They saw Soun and Genma dancing in the living room, waving victory fans, and chanting that the schools would still be joined. That Nabiki and Ranma would continue the schools together, instead of Ranma and Akane. Ranma seemed to teleport into the living room, over by Genma and Soun, and before either could register his presence, he lightly tapped a couple of full immobilization pressure points on both father's, and they found they couldn't even talk anymore.

Ranma snarled, almost menacingly, "I am not getting engaged to Nabiki, I am not going to be in any relationships right now, and I don't have to be forced into anything by the two of you ever again. I can honestly say though, that the schools are already joined, in me, because I practice the full school of Anything Goes. I also want to let you know, I am going on a training journey, by myself, in a couple of days, so don't even think of trying to make me take Akane or anyone else. This training journey is for me, so that I can learn to control all my abilities, and see if I can come up with new techniques on my own. GOT IT?" Genma and Soun both stared at Ranma with terror evident in their eyes, and made sounds of affirmation regarding everything Ranma had said. Ranma was about to release the two idiots from the paralysis pressure points, when he heard a loud explosion near the border of Juuban and Nerima. With a curse, he took off, leaving the idiots standing in their victory poses still.

When Ranma reached the site of the explosion, about 5 minutes later, he was unsurprised to see the Sailor Scouts present, and apparently fighting someone or something. When he got a little closer, he groaned, and just hung his head, because what he saw made him ashamed to call himself a martial artist. What he saw was Kodachi, Ukyo, and Kuno facing the Sailor Scouts, with Kuno spouting off about how he had to "rescue the fair maidens from the clutches of that vile Saotome, so that they could date with him in gratitude... ", while Ukyo was just snarling and looking for a chance to attack. In the mean time, Kodachi was spouting her usual nonsense about how no one was going to get her "Ranma-Sama" but her. Before Ranma or anyone else could act though, something appeared that changed the whole dynamics of the fight.

To Be Continued...

A/N Ok, I am just going to put a short note here. Ranma is not going to be "involved" with anyone at the present, tho I will admit, I think it is almost time that Ranma started living up to his mother's idea of "manliness" and well, finds out how to enjoy life. And no, you hentai's, I am not going to turn any of this story into a lemon! It might have Lemon Scent, but nothing truly risqué. For what happens, that will probably be a side story, when I get a website up and running, or if anyone already has one up, and they would like to host my story, then please, please let me know? Email me and we can talk! Once again, comments, criticism's, flames, death threat's, marriage proposals, date offer's, all will be read. Death threats will be read and laffed at. Flames will be used to heat the forge for my Katana. All the others, well, we will have to see. If you want to talk directly to me, then email me and we will see what happens, ok my friends?

TTFN, Ja Ne, and Later's!  
Silverstreak


	7. A Rivals Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series that will appear in this story! I might come up with some original characters, but we will have to see! I don't have any money, despite my job as a security guard, so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Cringes and begs all the imaginary lawyers with lawsuit papers to leave him alone! (Just wondering, does anyone out there know where a security guard can make some good money in case of lawsuits?)

A/NOk, I have had a complaint about something and I guess I will have to clear it up...this is waaaaaaaaaaay a/u, and as for Akari being in the story, I am not sure. I haven't decided yet if I want to have her, I will accept suggestions one way or the other, sorta like a poll, if you will. Should I include Akari or not? Oh, and hehe, I would like to thank my pre-readers, you know who you are, if you want in note recognition, let me know, K? Well, hopefully without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW! Looks around as he suddenly hears a noise behind him, and finds a panda holding a sign up that says Why am I not in this story/flip If you don't put me in the story soon/flip I will have to drag you before the other characters/flip that have not been in the story recently and have them vote. /flip And I can guarantee you, the vote will be /flip "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

chinese

thoughts

/panda sign/

/_mercury computer_/

Chapter 7

A Rival's secret's Revealed

To the horror of the Sailor Scouts, and also of their opponents, a shimmering black portal opened up, and also to the horror of everyone present, a being of unimaginable horror and unspeakable evil stepped out of it. It looked around and smiled hugely. It was impossible to see clearly what it looked like because of the wisps of evil that emanated from the form. Finally, as the wisps of evil started to dissipate, they could see that it was an extremely large, purple dinosaur! As the combatants recoiled in shocked horror and recognition, the being of evil spoke for the first time saying, "Hmmm, a fight, can't we all just get along? Can't we all just love each other?" Before anyone could say anything, a ball of Ki came flying from a nearby housetop, impacting with the evil entity.

With a shout of rage, Ranma jumped down in between the Sailor Scouts, and the Kuno siblings and Ukyo, and faced the large purple dinosaur. As the scouts moved over beside Ranma, Kuno, Kodachi, and Ukyo also moved to his other side, as they all decided to put aside their problems for the moment, to deal with this more serious threat to humanity. But before they could do anything, the dinosaur looked at Ranma, and with a hurt tone, said, "That hurt, why did you hurt me? I don't want to hurt you, I just want to love you!" The dinosaur then opened his arms wide, and started to walk towards Ranma to hug him, and as he stepped forward, Ranma and the others could feel something strange happening. It almost felt as if their intelligence was being drained from them. Though conversely, Kuno and Kodachi for some reason felt like their intelligence was increasing!

Ranma looked at the others, and said, "I don't know how to fight this thing, but we have to act fast, before we lose the will to do anything! I would also like to say right now, I love you guys, no matter what happens!" As everyone looked at Ranma in shock, he slapped himself upside the head, and yelled, "LET'S GET HIM!" He then focused and shot a Moko Takabisha at the evil dinosaur, which then caused the others to remember the danger they were in, and they also turned and launched their various assaults. The scouts launched their magic attacks, while Ukyo threw her mini-spatulas, and Kodachi started to use her ribbon to ensnare the evil being. Kuno raced forward, a little behind the magical attacks of the scouts (he may be delusional, but he still has a sense of self-preservation, and an increased intelligence right now) and after the various attacks struck, he started to attack with his trusty bokken. But to Kuno's surprise his bokken bounced off of the evil dinosaurs' hide, and he just barely managed to avoid having it hit him in the face, and instead got hit in the shoulder. When the smoke from the explosions cleared, everyone was surprised to see that for some reason, the form of evil incarnate was hardly hurt.

Everyone stared in shock, and backed away, and the scouts looked at Mercury, who was busy scanning the evil entity for a weakness. Suddenly the Mercury Computer beeped; indicating it had the answer. /_Only detectable weakness, in back of mouth. Somehow must get nonmagical, nonpositive emotion energy blast to go into mouth and strike weak spot_/. Mercury read that, and then quickly told the others, as they kept backing away from the evil entity, still feeling a drain on their intelligence, and a slight increase in intelligence in a couple of their number. Suddenly they all heard an angry voice yell out, "WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW? RANMA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

Everyone jumped out of the way, as they sensed the attack coming their direction and the evil purple dinosaur turned around. Opening his mouth to say something to the person who just yelled, the sphere of green energy, which was about the size of a large beach ball, flew into its' mouth, and hit the back of its' throat, where it exploded upon contact. Everyone turned away as a large explosion occurred, and when they turned back, all that remained was a crater and scattered here and there, were bits of rubbery purple flesh, and orangeish/greenish blood. The scouts all turned and dashed for the nearest bushes, where they were violently ill, while the Kuno siblings just fainted, and Ukyo looked rather green herself, though she managed to hold down her lunch, but just barely.

Ranma on the other hand could only stare in shock, as Ryoga walked towards the area of the explosion, and when he saw the gore, he started to babble.

Ranma walked over to Ryoga, looking a little sad and put his hand on Ryoga's shoulder. He smiled at him gently saying, "Ryoga, I know what your going through right now, but before you start to beat yourself up, I would like to say, thank you for your help, without you, we wouldn't have been able to defeat that evil demon."

Ryoga looked at Ranma, and then came out of his shock enough to cry out, "RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE SEEN HELL, AND NOW I HAVE KILLED SOMEONE! DIE RANMA!" Ryoga then proceeded to try and pummel Ranma into the ground, but Ranma evaded all of Ryoga's attacks.

"CALM DOWN MAN! IF YOU HADN'T DONE WHAT YOU DID, WE WOULD ALL BE UNDER THE SWAY OF AN EVIL DEMON! I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO EVEN SAY IT'S NAME, IT IS SO EVIL!" Ranma shouted at Ryoga.

Ryoga was beyond hearing what Ranma was saying, as all he saw now was the red haze of rage, and Ranma. Before anyone could try and help Ranma, he just sighed; knowing there was only one way to make Ryoga stop trying to kill him. So he started to lead the fight over towards a nearby fire hydrant, where he dodged a final punch from Ryoga, which hit the top of the hydrant, drenching both Ranma and Ryoga, turning them into their cursed forms. Ranma just sighed, because he really didn't want the Sailor Scouts to know about his curse just yet, but he knew there was not way to prevent it from happening.

Turning to face the Scouts, he bent down and picked up Ryoga by his bandana. Looking at P-chan, he muttered, "Now I have to explain, just because you couldn't control your temper long enough to find out what was going on!" Ranma looked at the Scouts, who were looking at the two Jusenkyo cursed individuals in shock.

Stepping forward Ranma stuck his free hand behind his head, and scratched the base of his pig-tail in a nervous gesture, and said, "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this." Looking at the Scouts, Ranma was surprised to see them slowly starting to smile, and then he almost face faulted when he heard Sailor Moon exclaim, "Your just like the Sailor Starlights!"

Ranma just looked at Sailor Moon in confusion, but since none of them were calling him a pervert or anything, he decided to go with the flow. "Ok, if you say so Sailor Moon." Ranma said a little nervously. "I can explain, but first I need to get some hot water..." Before he could say any more, suddenly Sailor Pluto was holding out a rather large kettle of hot water.

"Why don't you both change back, and then you can explain everything, or at least what you feel like revealing at this time." Pluto said with a slight smile on her face, as she almost openly surveyed Ranma's female form. Sailors Neptune and Uranus were openly drooling, and the other Scouts were a little disquieted by the size of Ranma-chan's obvious assets.

Ranma took the kettle with a smile in return to Pluto, and grabbing Ryoga's clothing, Ranma walked over to a nearby alley and walked into it. Once they were both out of sight of the others, he poured the hot water over himself, and then looked at Ryoga, struggling in his grip. "If I change you back, do you promise not to attack me until I have explained everything that has been going on since I last saw you?" Ranma asked the perpetually lost boy, with a little bit of ice in his voice. Ryoga seemed to think about it for a moment and then with a "bwee" of agreement nodded his little piggy head.

Ranma poured the hot water over Ryoga after putting him on the ground. Ryoga promptly snatched up his clothes and started to dress. Once he was dressed, he looked at Ranma and growled, "Ranma, why the hell did you reveal my curse to the Sailor Scouts? Have you no honor?"

Ranma sighed, and looked at Ryoga, and said, "I am sorry Ryoga but..."

Ryoga interrupted by shouting at Ranma, "DON'T CALL ME..." Ryoga stopped himself in mid shout and looked at Ranma sheepishly. "Sorry, force of habit, I am used to you calling me P-chan all the time." Ranma just sighed.

"As I was saying, before you interrupted me, there was no way I could have calmed you down to listen to me once you were in berserker mode. So I did the only thing I could do, without actually having to get into a fight with you. Which would have ended up with both of us exhausted and hurting from the bruises and such. Plus, I didn't want to get into a fight with you right then anyways." Ranma told the slightly chagrined lost boy.

Ryoga looked at Ranma and said, "I guess I will let it go this time, but watch yourself Ranma, I will beat you next time! Now, shouldn't we get back out there and explain to the Sailor Scouts what happened?" Ranma nodded, and turned to lead the way out of the alley.

Ryoga followed Ranma closely, not trusting him out of his sight, because he didn't think Ranma would tell the Scouts the whole truth about what was going on and he wanted to make sure he did! They got back out where the Scouts were waiting, and as they approached, Ranma looked at Ukyo who started to groan and clutch her head. Before Ranma or anyone could do anything though, a small cloud of smoke issued from Ukyo's mouth and took the form of a small green dinosaur with a bow. The smoke looked at them all, and in a high pitched voice, said, "Darn, you beat my friend before we could make this a planet of love and goodness. I possessed this girl so that the negative feelings would bring him here, since there was so much pain and hatred. Oh well, next time!" The smoke dinosaur then vanished, never to be seen again.

Ukyo collapsed to her knees, and then looked at Ranma and said softly, "I'm sorry Ranch...I mean Ranma, I didn't mean to attack you the way I did! I hope you will still be my friend, after I can get myself under control. I know you don't want to see me right now, but let me just say, when that _thing_ appeared, I suddenly sensed something controlling some of my actions. I started to fight back, that is why I was fighting with you, instead of with that monster, like I really wanted to! Please forgive me!" Ukyo then ran off, to try and gather her composure and try and get over her disappointment over Ranma breaking the engagement, even though she had to admit he was right that she didn't have a valid claim.

Ranma just sighed, and looked at the Scouts, and then looked over at the unconscious Kuno siblings, before calling out, "It's ok Sasuke, you can come and take them home. We are leaving here anyways!" Turning to the Scouts, he motioned them to follow him as a small ninja came and looked at the two Kuno's. With a shake of his head, he pulled out a cell phone and did something he should have done a long time ago. He called an Ambulance to take the two siblings to a mental hospital. He just had to decide how to explain it to his two charges so they wouldn't take their displeasure out on him. Not that that wasn't going to happen no matter what he told them.

Ranma led Ryoga and the Scouts to an abandoned empty lot a few blocks away, and then faced them. As the Scouts looked at the two rivals/friends, they wondered what Ranma was going to say to them. Instead of trying to interrupt with questions though, they all sat down to listen. So for the next few minutes Ranma, with some interruptions from Ryoga told them the tale of Jusenkyo and how they got their curses.

After finishing the tale, the Scouts looked at Ranma and Ryoga, and slowly smiled. Sailor Jupiter looked at Ryoga specifically, and said quietly, with a cute smile, "Well, at least you're cute in either form! So, do you have a girlfriend?" Everyone, Scouts and Nerimians alike, all face faulted quite painfully, before Ryoga jumped to his feet, and started to stutter out, "I-I-I have a girl I am interested in, but umm, sh-she doesn't want to see me right now..."

Ryoga then turned to Ranma and yelled out, "RANMA THAT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryoga then pulled his combat umbrella off his pack, and thrust it at Ranma, who dodged to the side. With a smirk on his face, Ranma asked, "How is it my fault that Akane doesn't want to see you? I am not the one that was pretending to be her pet piggy, sleeping with her, and cuddling against her chest at any opportunity. Besides, while you were doing that, she was my fiancée. So tell me how it is my fault that she doesn't want to see you?" When the Scouts heard what Ryoga had been doing, and with whom, their expressions darkened.

Jupiter looked at Ryoga with a scowl, (still rather cute if your a masochist), and said softly though still heard by everyone, "You were using your cursed form to try and move in on another man's fiancée? How perverted can you get? Watching an unsuspecting girl undress and what ever else you did! I can understand why she doesn't want to see you." As Ryoga heard these words from Jupiter, he looked at the rest of the Scouts, and seeing them nodding in agreement, felt his depression increasing.

Glaring at Ranma, he growled, "Ranma, you pervert, what about all the times you have used your cursed form to spy on your other fiancées, and even other girls?" Ranma stared at Ryoga in shock, and then he saw the darkening expressions on the Scouts faces. With a glare at Ryoga, he said with a ring of sincerity that is impossible to fake, "Ryoga, you know I have never used my cursed form to spy on any girl, no matter who she was. All the times I have been accused of doing something perverted, like the first time I met Akane, she was the one that walked into the bathroom where I was taking a bath. How does that make me a pervert?" Ryoga looked at the Scouts and seeing the thoughtful looks and their slow nods of agreement, Ryoga's depression increased even more.

With a cry of "SHI SHI HOKODAN!" Ryoga launched one of his most powerful Ki blasts ever, and watched in grim satisfaction as Ranma was caught unprepared, and took the full brunt of the blast, getting thrown into the wall around the lot. Since it was heavily reinforced, he only went half way through it before he stopped. He groaned as he fell out of the hole he had made, and he caught himself on his hands and knees. With a scowl at Ryoga, after the dizziness passed, he asked, "How honorable was that Ryoga? You didn't challenge me or anything, you just attacked. I guess you really are the one who is without honor, just as you accuse me of being." Before anyone could do anything though, Akane and Nabiki appeared, and as soon as they saw what had happened, and having heard Ranma's words, even if they hadn't seen the cause, Akane started to glow with an angry red battle aura.

Looking at Ryoga, Akane said angrily, "I thought I told you to stay away from me you pervert! Now I hear that you attacked Ranma without cause? RYOGA NO HENTAI!" With that she pulled out the grand daddy of all Mallet-Sama's and belted him into UEO and all that was seen of him a few moments later, was a slight speck, that quickly vanished. At that point, Sailor Saturn ran over to Ranma, and started to heal his injuries. Akane slowly walked over to Ranma, with Nabiki by her side, and as Ranma looked up at Akane with a slightly angry look, Akane winced.

Taking a deep breath, and standing up with a little help from Saturn, Ranma asked, "What is it now Akane, have you come to mallet me for something that wasn't my fault again? Or are you going to accuse me of something?" Akane winced even more at these questions, and looked at the ground nervously. She softly said, "I am...I am sorry Ranma, for everything I have done to you that was undeserved. I-I-I hope you can forgive me Ranma. Both Nabiki and Kasumi have pointed out to me that I am at fault for most of the things that have happened, and...and I just wanted to say I am sorry! I hope we can eventually be friends at least, since we are no longer engaged." With that, Akane turned and fled the vacant lot, and ran home, with tears in her eyes.

Nabiki took in the other occupants of the lot, and as she saw how every one of them was looking at Ranma, she started get a slight gleam in her eyes. She looked back at Ranma, and seeing his usual obliviousness concerning the interest of girls, she smiled, and waved all the Scouts over to her. When they all surrounded her, she asked, "So I take it your all interested in Ranma? If so, I might be able to help you out, but I must warn you, he hasn't had very good experiences with girls. I am trying to help him out the best I can, but well...it isn't working out very well right now. Oh, and I guess I should introduce myself properly, my name is Nabiki Tendo, and I am the new Goddess of Relationships, in training."

The Scouts stared at Nabiki shock, and then they finally noticed the marks on her face, which Luna and Artemis had already noticed, back at the Tendo home. They all then bowed deeply, and kept staring at the ground. Sailor Moon said softly, "Megami, how may we be of service?" Nabiki smiled and motioned the Scouts to stand back up saying, "I am not a full Goddess yet, and as for what you can do for me, well...are you willing to be my friend and Ranma's as well? We could both use some actual friends." The Scouts all looked at Nabiki in shock, and as they started to grin, they nodded quickly indicating that they were more than willing to be friends with her and Ranma.

As Ranma walked up to the Scouts, he looked at Nabiki wondering what she was telling them. He just shook his head, figuring that if it involved him, he would eventually find out. When he reached the small group, Sailor Venus looked at Ranma, and said, "So that was one of your fiancée's? Was she always this violent when you were engaged?" With a small nod, Ranma said, "Yes, but sometimes she could be sweet and understanding, but usually if something happened, then it was my fault, and she would mallet me." The Scouts all shook their heads, and with a small smile, Sailor Moon walked up to Ranma, and slowly and gently gave him a hug.

Ranma froze in shock, and before he could do or say anything, the rest of the Scouts also walked over to him and Sailor Moon, and gave Ranma a hug. Ranma didn't know what to do or say, as the Scouts all finally let Ranma go and stepped back. Ranma stuttered out finally, "Wh-what was that for?" Sailor Moon smiled, and said, "We are your friends, and as your friends, we will support you. We trust you, and don't like to see our friends hurt!" Nabiki watched all this, and smiled, wondering if any of the Scouts would be the one to get Ranma over his ingrained aversion to affection from females.

Ranma smiled at Sailor Moon and the others, and said, "Thanks, I guess. I don't really know what to say. I am not used to having people who will listen to me and trust me or anything like that!" Sailor Saturn stepped forward, and gave Ranma another big hug, and looking up at him, he noticed the tears that were shining in her eyes. Before he could panic though, and start to apologize for what ever he did to make her cry, she said, "I know what it feels like to be lonely Ranma-san, I hope you will be my friend! Some time soon, I will tell you what other's have done to me and what has happened to me in my life. Maybe by that time, you will feel comfortable with telling us the whole story of your life, not the edited parts you have told us." Ranma smiled softly, and wrapped his arms around Saturn, and returned her hug, and gave her a small nod.

When Saturn released Ranma, he looked at everyone, and said, "So do you still want me to come by tomorrow after noon?" The Scouts all nodded, and Ranma nodded in return, and agreed to be there at the requested time. At that point the Scouts all turned, and started to bound off, when suddenly Saturn stopped and ran back, and jumped into Ranma's arms, giving him a big hug, and a kiss on the cheek, before she turned and ran back to the other Scouts, blushing furiously. Ranma just stared after the Scouts, with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

UEO Upper Earth Orbit. Still in the atmosphere, but not quite in space.

A/N Just so you know, up till now, all changes in previous chapters have basically been wording, and minor changes. Changes in this chapter have been the same, no major changes. Major changes will probably be in CH. 10, unless otherwise noted at start of chapter. Sorry for the long time between updates! I will see you all in the next chapter. Oh, and again, constructive comments and criticisms accepted, flames will be used to heat the forge so I can maybe finally forge my Obsidieel Katana. TTFN FOLKS!

P.S. I would like to thank Grookill for his help as one of my pre readers, for helping with plot development and spell checking.Please check my profile for where my story can also be found!


	8. Changes in the status quo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even remotely appearing in this fanfic, yet that is MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...one day, I shall own the world! Oh wait, I mean someday, in this story, I shall possibly come up with a few original characters. Since I have no money, please don't sue me! Anyways, on with the rest of the story!

A/N Well, if you are reading this, then you have obviously decided to stick with my story, in hopes that it will actually develop a plot and a story of some sort. I have to admit, some of my ideas in this story, either parts to come, or what has already passed, have come from other fanfic writers. I don't remember who exactly certain ideas were borrowed from, but if your reading this fic, and you are the author of a certain idea or scene that was changed, used or taken out of context, I am sorry for not getting your permission first. But I hope you like my changes, and how I put your idea into effect. If you have any problems with my story, I am sorry, and before any of you send me emails or leave reviews saying that this story shouldn't be read, DON'T READ IT YOURSELF ALREADY! Let those who are interested in my story read it and you can go off and well... I don't think I can put those exact words into this note, let alone the story, but I will leave it up to your imagination! On with the story!

chinese 

/panda sign/

/_mercury computer_/

thoughts

Chapter 8 "Changes in the status quo"

Ranma turned after the Scouts were out of sight, and with a sigh, looked at Nabiki and smiled sheepishly. Nabiki just shook her head, and motioned for Ranma to walk with her as she turned back towards the Tendo Dojo. As they walked Nabiki asked Ranma wonderingly, "How do you do it Saotome? How do you always get girls who have just met you to fall in love with you?"

Ranma looked at Nabiki with this "Huh?" expression on his face. Nabiki just shook her head, and walked beside Ranma in silence. Ranma didn't know what to do, so he just walked in silence as well.

As Ranma walked next to Nabiki, he thought over what Nabiki had said to him. Finally, Ranma looked at Nabiki and asked, "What did you mean by saying I get girls who have just met me to fall in love with me? I don't think the Scouts are in love with me, if that's what you're implying. I think they view me as a friend, and as an ally, nothing more." Nabiki looked at Ranma and sighed, before shaking her head, and looking at the sky overhead, as it started to darken slowly.

"Ranma, yes the Scouts view you as a friend and an ally, but they are also at least half way in love with you. Especially Saturn, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars and quite possibly Mercury. I don't know about the others but I got the impression from what I saw during that group hug, that almost all of them are interested to one degree or the other. I have to admit, even for myself, since well, I can't lie anymore, I have found myself, since soon after you came to the Dojo, fantasizing about being with you." Nabiki blushed slightly, and looked away in embarrassment, before continuing. "I know that isn't going to happen, but I am happy to just be able to call you my friend, even if I can't have anything more with you." Nabiki said all this while still looking at the darkening sky, so she was a little surprised when Ranma stopped her gently, and turned her to face him.

Looking at Nabiki, Ranma slowly smiled, and then gently pulled Nabiki into a gentle and slightly awkward hug, since he wasn't used to hugging yet. Nabiki stared at Ranma in shock, as he hugged her, and before she could ask anything, she saw a look of determination come over Ranma's face. Slowly...oh so agonizingly slowly, Ranma lowered his face towards Nabiki's, and he placed a gentle, tentative kiss to Nabiki's lips before he drew back to look at her. Nabiki's eyes had drifted shut just before Ranma kissed her, but as soon as he drew back, they snapped open with a look of wonder and confusion.

Nabiki licked her lips, tasting the faint flavor of Ranma's lips still on them, and hesitantly asked, "Wh-what was that for Ranma-kun?"

Ranma smiled and said softly, "I always got kissed against my will or got accused of kissing someone when I hadn't. I thought since we were friends, and you admitted you liked me as a little more than a friend, but would settle for just being friends, I thought I would give you a present from one friend to another. I know it isn't your birthday, or even Christmas, but think of it as a just because gift, before I leave tomorrow for my training journey. I hope you don't think I am a pervert or anything like that, but you seemed to need a hug and a kiss more than a shoulder to cry on or anything like that. I know how much you do for your family and me and Oyaji, and I guess the hug and kiss was also my way of saying thanks for putting up with me. I plan to give Kasumi a gift as well, though I don't know what it will be yet. Akane will also get a small gift, but like with Kasumi, I don't know what it will be."

Nabiki nodded with a slightly confused expression on her face, but she smiled, and leaned forward to quickly give Ranma a kiss on the lips in return, but before she could Ranma was hit with a splash of cold water, thrown out of a window triggering his curse. Nabiki hesitated for only a moment, then kissed Ranma-chan quickly, before blushing brightly and turning and starting to walk quickly towards the Dojo again. Ranma looked after her with a slightly shocked expression on her face, but then with a quick shake of her head, she moved quickly to catch up with Nabiki and just walked quietly beside her. When they finally got back to the Dojo and walked inside though, they both stopped and blinked in surprise.

Kasumi had finally decided to reveal that she did indeed have a rather perverse sense of humor. She moved the two frozen fathers to one corner of the living room, and managed to move their frozen arms to appropriate positions. She took a couple of coats, and hung them on the -for the first time useful- arms of her father and Genma, and turned with a smile on her face. Seeing Ranma and Nabiki watching her in shock, she said, "I thought it would be best to put them to some use until such time as Ranma-kun decides to return them to mobility." With a small mischievous smile, she turned and headed into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

Nabiki and Ranma just stared at each other in shock, and then they both burst out in wild laughter. The two fathers both blinked, and Genma managed to convey his displeasure with a very aggravated glare, conveyed only with his eyes, but Ranma ignored both fathers, and went into the kitchen to see if Kasumi needed help with finishing dinner or setting the table. Receiving a negative response, Ranma headed to his room to get his bathing supplies and clean clothes, then headed to the bathing room to take a quick bath and clean up before dinner. Not seeing the occupied sign up, he put it out, and stripped, putting his clothes in the hamper. Walking into the furo, he went through the usual routine of cleaning up, and then he stepped into the hot water, changing back into his normal form.

Leaning back to relax for a few minutes, he was surprised when he sensed a change in the water, and when he looked, he saw a whirlpool starting to form. Quickly jumping out of the water, Ranma grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist and turned to face the perceived threat. To his surprise, a younger girl, who looked to be about 12 or 13 appeared out of the whirlpool, and before he could notice much beyond her apparent age, and the strange markings on her face, the girl saw Ranma wrapped in a towel, and reacted.

Grabbing her strange looking mallet off her back, she brought the head of the mallet down on top of Ranma's head, smashing him to the floor. Just before he lost consciousness, the intruder heard Ranma mutter, "Stupid mallet happy Tomboy!" With an indignant look on her face, the girl prepared to deliver another blow to the back of Ranma's head, until a soft voice intruded onto the scene. "Imouto-chan, that isn't very nice, we are guests here." The younger girl looked at her older sister and said plaintively, "But 'neechan, he's a pervert!" With a shake of her head, Belldandy, Goddess of the Past looked at Skuld, Goddess of the Future, and said, "You were the one that interrupted his bath, you are the one that teleported in here. He was here first, so you should apologize to him." Belldandy then looked at Ranma, and noticed that he was unconscious and she sighed. With a muttered spell and a quick hand gesture, Ranma was immediately attired in his usual chinese clothes, and with another muttered spell, he levitated off the floor and Belldandy floated him out of the furo to the living room where she settled him on the couch.

Skuld followed. She was feeling rather upset with the pig-tailed boy, but she had to admit, if only to herself that she was indeed at fault. With a sigh, she looked around the living room, and blinked in surprise when she noticed the two living coat racks. Nabiki walked into the room at that point, having sensed the arrival of her sensei and another. Seeing the direction of Skuld's gaze, she smiled and said, "Don't worry about those two, they are being punished for something, and will eventually be allowed to move freely." Skuld just shook her head, and muttered something about, "Strange family practices" and pointedly turned her head away. At that point, Nabiki noticed Ranma lying on the couch, unconscious.

With a cry of "Ranma-kun!" she ran over to check on him. She looked up at Belldandy and asked, "What happened to him, Belldandy-Sensei?" Belldandy sighed, and told Nabiki what had happened as Kasumi walked into the living room to see what all the fuss was about. When she saw Ranma lying on the couch, and heard the explanation, she just sighed, and went to get a warm washcloth to put on his forehead.

Akane came downstairs at that point to find out what was going on as well, and seeing Ranma laid out on the couch, she timidly asked what had happened. When Nabiki told her, she just sighed, and said, "Serves the Pervert right!" Though it wasn't said with much heat or conviction. Nabiki looked at her younger sister and wondered if Akane was finally growing up?

Skuld looked at the others, and spoke heatedly, "That's what I was trying to tell you, he is obviously a pervert!"

Ranma started to come around at that point, and all that was heard from him was a slight groan, and a muttered, "Stupid uncute sexless mallet happy tomboy, she didn't have to hit me that hard!" With twin growls of rage, both Akane and Skuld grabbed their mallets and prepared to mallet Ranma into the floor. Before either one could do anything though, as Ranma started to sit up, he suddenly found himself being subjected to an improvised amazon glomp by a small cat, who "Meowed" cutely at him. With a shriek of terror, Ranma jumped across the room, trying to remove the cat from his chest, but the cat clung tenaciously, and refused to be removed.

While Skuld and Belldandy watched in mild confusion, Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi, who had just gotten back, with the washcloth, watched in horror. Before they could say anything though, Ranma suddenly stopped screaming in terror, and dropped to all fours, and meowed. The small purple and white cat that had clung to him so steadfastly suddenly thought discretion was the better part of staying alive and unhurt, and took off.

Belldandy and Skuld both stared at the pig-tailed martial artist and blinked in confusion. Before anyone could move though, the now feline thinking Ranma looked at the obvious weapons in the hands of both Skuld and Akane and started to hiss threateningly. Nabiki calmly stepped between Neko-Ranma and Skuld and Akane, and started to talk in a soothing tone of voice, saying, "Akane, Skuld, I would suggest putting away your mallet's, otherwise Ranma-kun may just decide that you really are enemies." Akane realizing that Nabiki is correct, even though she privately feels that Neko-Ranma would never hurt her, drops her mallet, letting it return to...where ever it came from...and Skuld put her mallet back in it's holder on her back.

Neko-Ranma, seeing the weapons get put away, relaxed a bit. He then looked at Kasumi and Belldandy, and with a rather playful yowl, leapt at Belldandy. Before anyone could do anything, he bowled her over, and started to rub against her playfully, asking to be petted, before he turned and bounded just behind Kasumi, and then bowled her over, so she and Belldandy were sitting on the floor next to each other. At that point, Neko-Ranma started to bounce back and forth between the two ladies, basically asking to be petted and played with.

As Kasumi and Belldandy started to pet and play a little tentatively with Neko-Ranma, Akane got a very sad expression on her face, and she turned away and headed back upstairs. Skuld on the other hand, seeing a pervert messing around with her sister, and another girl, prepared to put a stop to it. Before she can do anything though, Nabiki looked at her and said, "I wouldn't recommend trying to do anything, he isn't hurting anyone, and he is being playful. You try to attack him in anyway, he will respond and almost assuredly hurt you, Goddess or not. His stupid baka panda father trained him years ago in the Neko-Ken, and well...I don't want to see you get hurt Skuld-chan."

As soon as Belldandy and Skuld heard Nabiki say that Ranma had been trained in the Neko-Ken, they both turned shocked expressions on the frozen coat rack that is obviously Ranma's father. Skuld started to get angry and prepared to "Righteously Fry" Genma when Nabiki said, "Don't bother, he is going to be punished more thoroughly than you could probably do. Ranma has plans, though I don't know what they are, for his father. I guess I need to bring Ranma out of this though, so if you will excuse me for a moment..." Nabiki then went into the kitchen and to the surprise of Belldandy and Skuld, she returned with a glass of water, which she quickly tossed on Neko-Ranma, triggering the curse.

The two Norn Goddess's stared in shock as Neko-Ranma-kun changed from a gorgeous male specimen, to a gorgeous female specimen, and she started sputtering in shock. Even with having read a little of the background information on Ranma, Belldandy and Skuld apparently hadn't gotten to the part about his curse. With a look of horror on her face, Ranma-chan started to look around frantically, before the horrified look slowly turned to relief, at not seeing any signs of destruction and devastation.

Belldandy looked at Nabiki and asked softly, "Nabiki-chan, just what was in that water you just threw on Ranma-kun?" Belldandy then looked back at the very wet red head, who was in the process of removing her shirt in order to wring out some of the excess water. Belldandy and Skuld both stared in shock, at this evidence of a lack of normal female modesty on Ranma's part. To Skuld's irritation though, Ranma is much better endowed than she is.

Nabiki looked at Belldandy and replied, "Actually, it was just regular water, Ranma-chan is under a Jusenkyo curse, which turns him into a female with the application of cold water. Hot water turns him back." To prove that point, Kasumi, who had slipped out unnoticed, pours some hot water over Ranma's head, instantly turning him back into his normal form.

Ranma looks at Kasumi, and smiles in gratitude, before taking the towel she is holding out to him, and he begins to dry off. Belldandy and Skuld are looking at each other, and with a nod, Skuld looks at Ranma and says, "Umm, there might be a way for me to help you control your curse, I can't cure it, but I can try and help you control it, if you would like." Before Skuld can react, Ranma is holding her hands, grinning handsomely, and has hope shining from his eyes and face.

"Really? You think you might be able to help me control my curse?" He asked excitedly. Skuld could feel herself blushing, and she could also feel her heart rate speeding up, and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what was happening to her. Kasumi and Nabiki on the other hand, looked at each other knowingly.

Nabiki then said softly to Kasumi, "Another one bites the dust." With a small smile in the direction of Skuld and Ranma, when Skuld heard Nabiki's comment, she looked over and asked sharply, "What do you mean by another one bites the dust?"

Nabiki smiled coyly and said, "Why, yet another female falls in love with Ranma, simply because he's smiling at her."

Skuld started to violently shake her head negatively, but before she could say anything, Ranma hugged her and said, "Thank you for helping me with controlling my curse!" Ranma hadn't been paying attention to anything that was being said, all he had going through his mind at that point was the fact that he might be able to control his curse, if not cure it outright!

Skuld just froze up in shock, before she instinctively let loose a bolt of electricity, instantly frying the pig-tailed martial artist where he stood but a moment ago, but who is now lying on the ground twitching in pain. Nabiki, Kasumi and Belldandy all gasped in surprise, and then rushed to Ranma's side, to see if he is ok. Ranma groaned in pain, and looked at Skuld and asked, "Wha'd you do that for you stupid tomboy?" Skuld scowled and prepared to fry Ranma again, before he said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you a stupid tomboy, force of habit. But anyways, what'd you do that for anyways?"

Skuld blushed, and embarrassedly admitted that it was simply reflex, she wasn't used to having guys hug her. Ranma just nodded, and apologized for scaring her in any way. Skuld nodded, and apologized as well, then turned and fled out to the koi pond, where she jumped in to her transport medium, and vanished.

Ranma slowly got up, and looked at himself, seeing the charred remains of his clothes, just enough to keep him semi-decent, and shook his head. "Now I need to take another bath. And change clothes, oh well." He muttered. Belldandy just smiled, and muttered a quick cleaning/restoring spell, and suddenly Ranma was once again clean and clothed appropriately. Ranma smiled at Belldandy, and said, "Thanks Belldandy-Sama, I appreciate this."

Belldandy just smiled, and said, "It is the least I can do for you Ranma-San, especially since it was my sister who put you in that state to begin with!"

Ranma winced at being called "Ranma-San" and said, "Please, just call me Ranma Belldandy-Sama." Belldandy smiled, and said, "Only if you will call me Belldandy, and not Belldandy-Sama, Ranma-kun." Ranma nodded quickly, not wanting to anger the lovely Megami, and he turned to the two fathers.

With a sinister expression on his face, he approached the two frozen family Patriarchs. He said softly, "I really should leave you two here, for a couple of weeks, but I think I will let Kasumi call Cologne in a day or two, to come over and let you two go. But I will make sure Cologne knows to release you two in the most painful manner possible, since you deserve it after all you two have done to try and force me and Akane together." The two frozen father's just stared at Ranma in shock, and then the shock reflected in their eye's turned to horror as they realized what Ranma meant, by having Cologne release them from their paralysis.

Ranma's stomach chose that moment to announce that it was hungry with a loud growl. Ranma gave Belldandy, Nabiki, and Kasumi an embarrassed smile, and then sheepishly asked Kasumi, "Umm, how much longer till dinner Kasumi-chan?" Ranma didn't notice the more intimate form of address he had used with Kasumi, but Nabiki, Kasumi and Belldandy did. With a smile, Kasumi replied, "Dinner will be ready in just a little bit Ranma-kun. Why don't you go get Akane, if she is willing to talk to you right now, and ask her to come down to eat?" Ranma just nodded, promising he would try and get Akane to come down for dinner, and with a bow to Belldandy, he headed up the stairs.

Nabiki then looked at Belldandy, and asked, "So why did you come to see me Belldandy-Sensei?"

Belldandy looked at Nabiki and said, "Please, just Belldandy, or Bell, ok Nabiki-chan?" Nabiki nodded, and Belldandy continued saying, "I brought Skuld to meet you, so that you would know another of the Goddesses that are going to help train you in the use of your powers. But well, things didn't quite work out the way I thought they would. I apologize for disturbing the harmony of your home!"

Nabiki just laughed, and said pleasantly to Belldandy, "No harm done, in fact, this is the least amount of damage that has been done in a misunderstanding than usual! You really don't have anything to apologize for."

Belldandy smiled, but before she could say anything else, everyone hears a cry from upstairs, "RANMA, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM NOT GOING TO EAT DINNER WITH YOU, SO JUST GO!"

Nabiki sighed, and shook her head, saying, "I guess Akane still isn't quite over everything. I will take a tray up to her in a little bit I guess, and maybe I can talk to her." Belldandy just nodded, and said, "I guess I will leave you for now, but we really do need to begin your goddess training soon!"

By this time, both Belldandy and Nabiki noticed the veritable river of tears running down Souns face, and the gleam of absolute greed shining in Gemnas eyes, and they realize that they had forgotten that Genma and Soun didn't know that Nabiki was a goddess now. Nabiki sighed, and told her father, "I will explain later, what has happened and why," and with a glacial glare at Genma, "And you can get rid of those thought's of turning my new status to your advantage, because it isn't going to benefit you at all! I just might have to ask Auntie, or maybe even Ranma-kun for a Panda skin rug, if you try anything. Or maybe I should give you a curse that would make it so you could never again eat anything but _bamboo_ ever again! How does that sound _Uncle_ Saotome?" Genma could only stare at Nabiki in horror, knowing that she would keep her threat, and he suddenly felt a river of sweat pouring off his face, as he lost his greedy train of thought.

As Nabiki finished talking, Nodoka walked in. She saw her husband and his friend frozen in place, as living coat racks, and just smiled a small vindictive smile. She walked up to Genma and with a slight wicked gleam in her eyes, said softly, "So husband, it looks like you will no longer be able to run from me for a while. I still haven't decided if I am going to have you uphold your part of the seppuku pledge or not, or if I am going to hold on to the pledge for a time, against your good behavior, but we will have to see." She then looked at Nabiki, and asked sweetly, "Now Nabiki dear, why would you ask me or Ranma for a panda skin rug?"

Nabiki just smiled, and said, "If you will come with me out to the dojo for a few minutes, before dinner is ready, I will explain the changes that have occurred in my life in the last couple of days. Though I must ask that what I reveal to you is not talked about with anyone outside of this house. I will also tell you who knows already, so you can discuss their observations, and feelings with them in private." Nodoka just nodded her head, and followed Nabiki out to the dojo.

After Nabiki finished telling Nodoka about her becoming a goddess and why, Nodoka just shook her head, and said sadly, "I am sorry that you were made a goddess in this way, and for these reasons, but I am sure you will do the very best you can! I hope everything works out for you in the end. And I now understand why you might have to ask me, or my very manly son for a panda skin rug. I can tell you now, if you do have to ask, then you will have it immediately! I will not tolerate Genma taking advantage of you or anyone else ever again. I apologize on behalf of my family, for the free-loading Genma and Ranma have done so far..."

Nabiki quickly interrupted Nodoka at this point, saying, "Auntie, actually, the only one that has truly been free-loading is Genma. Ranma has actually been a big help at times, whether he knew it or not. He has also helped out around the house, and done what he could to lessen the impact of his and Uncle Saotome's stay here. Besides, Ranma-kun was engaged to Akane for the last two years, so it was only right that he stay here." Nodoka smiled, and looked at Nabiki.

"You love my son don't you Nabiki-chan?" Nodoka asked softly.

Nabiki blushed, and looked at the floor. After a moment she looked up at Nodoka and said, "Yes Auntie Saotome, I do love Ranma-kun, and so does Kasumi. But neither of us knows at this time if it is the love of a sibling or a friend, or if it is the love a wife should have for her husband. We both know that Ranma cares for us, because he has admitted to it, but Kasumi and I would rather have Ranma-kun for a friend, if that is all we can ever be to him, and simply love him from a distance."

Nodoka smiled, and gave Nabiki a big hug. She then said, "Well, no matter if Ranma chooses you or Kasumi, you will both always be a part of my family, and as a part of my family, if you feel comfortable enough to do so, do you think you would be willing to call me mom? Because I do actually see all three of you girls as my daughters, whether your married to Ranma or not!" Nabiki just stared at Nodoka in shock, and then she threw her arms around the beautiful older woman, and gave her a fierce hug in return.

With tears clouding her vision, and a slight husky rasp in her voice, Nabiki said softly, "Thank you so much...Mom." Nodoka smiled softly and returned Nabiki's hug, as a couple of tears slipped down Nabiki's cheeks. Just then, they both heard Kasumi calling them from the back porch, letting them know that dinner was ready. Nabiki quickly wiped her eyes, and smiled at Nodoka.

Nabiki and Nodoka both walked into the house, and sat at the table, as Kasumi and Ranma finished bringing in the dishes for dinner. Nodoka looked at Ranma and asked, "Son, aren't you going to let Soun and your father join us for dinner?" Ranma looked over at the two frozen in place "coat racks", and with a smug grin on his face shook his head no.

"No I am not, I told them that they would remain frozen like that until I decided to release them, and even then, I would let Cologne come over and release them. I froze them like that for a reason. I was talking to Nabiki earlier, and when we came down off the roof, they saw me carrying her, and started to dance and shout about the schools being joined. I quickly disabused them of that notion, since Nabiki and I are friends." Ranma said all that with scowl on his face, but when he mentioned him and Nabiki being friends, he gave her a warm, friendly smile.

Nabiki smiled back, and then all started to eat dinner. The whole time they were eating and talking though, the two frozen "coat racks" glared at Ranma, and plotted ways to get back at him for what he has done. Ranma ignored the glares, and focused on talking to his mother, and his two new friends, in the form of Nabiki and Kasumi.

After dinner, Nabiki took a tray upstairs to Akane, so she could have some dinner. Nabiki knocked on Akane's door, and Akane yelled through the closed door, "GO AWAY RANMA, I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Nabiki just shook her head, and said loudly enough to be heard through the door, "It isn't Ranma little sister, it's Nabiki. Can I come in?"

Nabiki heard Akane get up off her bed, and walk towards the door. Opening it, she then turned and stalked back to her bed. Sitting down on the edge, and facing the door, she glared at Nabiki. Nabiki walked into the room, and set the dinner tray on the bed next to Akane, and sat in her desk chair. Nabiki then looked at Akane and asked, "Why are you so mad at Ranma? He hasn't done anything to you."

Akane stared at Nabiki in shock, and then yelled at her, "THAT BAKA LIED TO ME! HE KNEW RYOGA WAS P-CHAN AND NEVER TOLD ME! AND I AM SUPPOSED TO JUST LET THE FACT THAT MY OWN FIANCE NEVER TOLD ME THAT MY PET WAS A PERVERT LIKE HIM, GO! FOR THAT MATTER, EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS HOUSE KNEW AS WELL! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?"

Nabiki just looked at Akane calmly, and said, "Actually Akane, Ranma did try to tell you, but he couldn't come right out and say it. He had given Ryoga his word, though admittedly Ryoga tricked Ranma into giving it, that he wouldn't tell anyone about it. You were the one that ignored all the clues that were staring you in the face. As for why I didn't tell you, Ryoga paid me not to, and you know I don't break business oaths! And as to why no one else told you, I can not speak for them, so you will have to ask them. But before you do that, you might want to calm down!" Before Nabiki could move or react, Akane dashed across the room, and slapped Nabiki across the face. Or rather tried to, but to Akane's surprise, Nabiki grabbed her wrist without any sign of exertion on her part.

Akane then yelled at a stunned Nabiki, as she still held her wrist, "ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT I DON'T HAVE CONTROL OVER MY EMOTIONS AND ACTIONS? GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Nabiki stood up, and walked calmly to the door. Turning at the door, she looked at Akane, and put her hand on the doorknob, as she was preparing to shut it behind her, and said softly, "Yes little sister. I am trying to say you don't have control over your emotions and actions. You proved my point, by attempting to slap me, and blaming everything on everyone else, instead of taking responsibility for your own mistakes. Grow up "_princess_" the world doesn't revolve around you!" That said, Nabiki closed the door behind her, and had only taken two steps, when she heard something heavy, probably one of Akane's dumb bells, hitting the door and falling to the floor.

Nabiki headed downstairs to rejoin everyone else. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw Kasumi, Nodoka and Ranma looking at her.

Nabiki just shook her head, saying, "I will explain what happened with Akane, so why don't we all sit down?" They all nodded and proceeded to sit down around the table. She then proceeded to tell them what had happened upstairs.

Ranma scowled as Nabiki came to the end of her story, and started to stand up. Nodoka looked at Ranma, and he sat back down. His mother then stood up herself, and with a sigh said, "I will go talk to Akane. This has got to end. I will try and talk some sense into her." Nabiki and Kasumi just looked at Nodoka sadly, and shook their heads.

The three young people, and the two frozen father's watched Nodoka head up the stair's, and then they listened as Nodoka tried to talk to Akane through her closed and locked door. They were unsurprised when Akane yelled through the door at Nodoka, "GO AWAY SAOTOME-SAN, I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE! CAN'T EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" Nodoka just shook her head sadly, and came back downstairs and sat back at the table with her son and the two oldest Tendo daughters.

She looked at the three young people, and said, "I am going to stay here tonight. So I will be staying in the guest room, and..." before she could say anything else, Ranma stood quickly. With a smile he said, "Ok momma, I will just go get my bed roll, and I will sleep in the dojo tonight. That way I won't disturb you in the night."

Before his mother could ask what he meant by that, he bounded up the stairs. Just as quickly he came back down with his bedroll, and his bathing supplies, and headed out to the dojo. Nodoka then looked at Nabiki and Kasumi and asked, "What did he mean by saying he would sleep out in the dojo so he didn't disturb me?"

Kasumi and Nabiki looked at each other a little nervously and then Kasumi responded, saying softly, "Ranma-kun quite frequently has nightmares, and though everyone has gotten used to them, at first he would wake everyone up at all hours of the night, with the exception of his father. We have all finally gotten used to them, and he doesn't want to worry you by waking you up in the middle of the night if he has a nightmare." Upon hearing that Ranma has nightmares at night, and that he used to wake up everyone in the house except Genma, she turned to glare at her frozen husband, and tightened her grip on her silk wrapped bundle, lying on the floor by her side. Genma just started to sweat, trying to find a way, any way at all, to break the paralyzing pressure points that Ranma had used on him.

Ranma walked back in at that point, and was rather surprised when his mother wrapped him in a tight hug. Nodoka told Ranma, "Son you don't need to sleep out in the dojo just because you have nightmare's and might wake me up. After all, it is a mother's job to comfort her son when he has bad dreams." Ranma looked at Nabiki and Kasumi slightly accusingly, as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around his mother in a hug. Nabiki and Kasumi both looked back at mother and son a little guiltily, but Ranma then smiled at them and just shook his head. He then pulled back from his mother's hug, and said softly, "It isn't just the nightmares. If anyone comes looking for me, I don't want you to get hurt."

Nodoka looked at her son and smiled. She then drew back, and said, "Ok Ranma, if you say so my son." Ranma smiled reassuringly at his mother, and then said, "I am going to go work out for a bit and then take a bath. I will see you all later!"

With those words, Ranma turned and headed back out to the dojo. He spent the next couple of hours doing katas, while his mother and Nabiki and Kasumi just talked softly in the house.

After his workout, and after being very sure everyone was asleep, Ranma went inside to take his bath. After his bath, Ranma quietly returned to the dojo. Stripping down to just his tank top, and boxers, Ranma laid down and proceeded to relax and go to sleep.

Late that night, Kasumi woke up, sensing that something was a little off about the harmony of the house, and when she looked at her alarm clock, she realized what it was. It was the usual time that she woke up to Ranma having one of his nightmares, but tonight the usual indications were absent that night, of Ranma having a nightmare. She then remembered just why she didn't hear the usual sounds indicating that Ranma was having a nightmare, and got up quickly and putting on her robe, headed downstairs.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Kasumi looked at the two fathers, and was rather surprised to see them both sound asleep, frozen in place. Kasumi then headed out to the dojo, and as she approached, she could now hear the whimpers, and cries, indicating that Ranma was indeed having a nightmare.

Kasumi quickly moved over to Ranma, and settled down on the dojo floor next to him, and started to smooth her hand over his forehead, speaking softly and soothingly. Ranma quickly quieted down, and as usually happened, he woke up enough to actually smile softly and gratefully at Kasumi. But then to her surprise, Ranma then woke up completely, and looked around him in surprise, before he remembered why he was sleeping in the dojo at that point in time.

He then looked at Kasumi and said quietly, "I'm sorry Kasumi-chan, did I wake you up in the house due to my nightmare?" Kasumi shook her head, and said just as quietly, with a slight blush on her face because of the familiar way Ranma had addressed her, "No Ranma-kun, I woke up because you usually have a nightmare about now, and I didn't hear you. So I came out to check on you." Ranma smiled at Kasumi and but his smile turned to a look of concern as he noted that Kasumi was shivering slightly in the cool air.

Before Kasumi or Ranma could think about what to do, Ranma threw aside the covers on his bedroll, and reached out and drew Kasumi down on the bedroll beside him. He then threw the covers back over both of them, and gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently. Kasumi and Ranma both blushed, but neither of made a move to change the situation, and Kasumi snuggled against Ranma's warmth, and they both slowly relaxed and went to sleep.

The next morning, Ranma and Kasumi both woke up at the same time, and looked at each other, with small smiles on their faces. Ranma drew Kasumi closer, gently hugging her against him. Kasumi and Ranma then both remembered that they were both naked. With a huge blush blooming on her cheeks, Kasumi leaned over and kissed Ranma full on the lips, and whispered, "Thank you Ranma, for what you did for me last night, I really enjoyed it, and I appreciate it!"

With that, Kasumi moved to get up, and Ranma blushed brightly, and snapped his eyes shut, until he heard Kasumi exit the dojo a few moments later. Ranma then lay on his back on the dojo floor, and just stared at the ceiling with a huge smile as well as a blush on his face, as he remembered the events of the night before.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: Ok, I know I am going to get a huge amount of flak (i.e. flames and other complaints) about not only how long it has taken me to update, but also how I left this chapter off. I apologize now for the long absence between updates, and I apologize for leaving the chapter off as I did. So, what happened during the night? I don't know, do you? I will leave it up to your imagination as to the events that took place. I am also taking suggestions for a new title, one suggestion I have received, is Nabiki's Punishment, or Is It? I look forward to hearing from my readers, about title suggestions. I will leave off now, and the only thing I have left to do or say is, Thanks to my pre-readers! Oh, and any spelling mistakes that still appear in this fic, at any time, are my fault completely, not the fault of my pre-reader! Changes in this chapter were merely some spelling corrections, and minor changes to paragraph layouts. No real major changes. Please check out my profile for where my story is also being hosted, and check out the other stories on his site. My thanks Hiryu! TTFN folks!


	9. The Scouts find out the Whole truth

Disclaimer: I guess I have to admit, I don't own any of the series that will appear I just own the story title itself, and the idea for this continuation!

Author's Notes: I don't know what to say here except, I am sorry for the length of time it has taken to get this chapter out, I guess I should admit tho, I only really write when I run out of other fanfics to read! Oh, and I also have changed the opening of this chapter so many times, that it isn't funny! Decide to open it one way, and then another idea would pop up, so I am just going to pick one, and go from there! And also, if anyone has an idea for a better story title, let me know!

Chinese

//panda sign//

/_mercury computer_/

Thoughts

'Phone'

Scene change

Chapter 9: The Scouts find out the whole truth

The Night Before, after the Scouts Left Ranma

Usagi Tsukino slowly and quietly opened the front door to her home in Juuban. She was about to announce her arrival home when she heard something that she had never heard before in her house, unless it was her and her brother, Shingo. That something was an argument between her mother, and her father. Usagi slowly crept forward towards the living room door, and had to stifle a gasp of shock, when she heard her mother say, "...Ranma?"

Usagi peeked into the room, and started to eaves drop on the argument. "What do you mean Genma hurt our nephew? How did he do that? Why did he do that? I don't believe it! Genma was taught the proper ways to teach martial arts! I don't believe it!" Yelled Usagi's mother, Ikuko, at her husband Kenji.

Kenji glared at his wife, and yelled right back, "My sister Nodoka wouldn't lie about what she told me! I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you would stick up for your worthless excuse for an older brother! He taught Ranma a supposedly unstoppable martial art, called the Neko-Ken, and to do that, he had to throw Ranma into a pit of starving cat's, repeatedly, while he was covered in fish products! Ranma finally snapped and thought he was a cat! If I ever see your worthless excuse for an older brother, if Nodoka doesn't make him commit Seppuku, I am going to beat the unholy hell out of him!"

Ikuko just reeled back as Kenji told her just one part of what his sister had told him about what Genma had done to his son, all in the name of martial arts. Ikuko slowly sat down, and she looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. "You mean to tell me, my brother did that to his own son?" When Kenji nodded, she sighed, and looked at the ground. "Then I guess it is time for me to pay a visit to my brother and my nephew to see what has happened to the sweet little boy that used to visit occasionally, and play with Shingo and Usagi."

Upon hearing that Ranma used to come and play with her and her brother, Usagi stepped into the room, and asked, "Momma? Poppa? Who is Ranma?" Even though she had already met him, and knew most of his life story, she didn't know that they were cousins! Kenji and Ikuko looked at Usagi in shock, not having realized she was there, and then Ikuko motioned Usagi to join her on the couch. After Usagi sat down next to her mother, Kenji sat down on her other side, and they both started to tell her about her cousin Ranma.

Kenji took up the story, after Ikuko finished talking, because Ranma's mother, his sister, had told him the whole story of Ranma's life, during the training trip, and afterwards. He didn't try to soften the blow, because as he was telling all this to Usagi, he was also telling it all to his wife for the first time as well. Usagi and her mother listened without interruption.

After the full story had been told, right up to the present, both of Usagi's parents were surprised to see Usagi stand up and a murderous expression move across her face. Turning to look at her parent's, she growled out, "When I see Uncle Genma again, I am going to make him PAY for what he did to Ranma!" Usagi then headed for the front door again, and called to her parent's, "I will be back later, I need to go talk to my friends!" With that, Usagi walked out the front door. When she was a couple blocks from home, she pulled out her communicator, and told everyone to meet at the shrine, she was headed there now. After getting acknowledgements from everyone, she started stalking off again, still with a murderous expression on her face, which caused people to shy away from her.

Later, the Hikawa Shrine

All of the scouts, both Inner and Outers alike, with the exception of Setsuna of course, were waiting for the final member of their group to show up. That person they are waiting for being the one that had called the meeting in the first place. Rei was starting to get angry, as usual, at the fact that Usagi couldn't even make it on time to a meeting she had just called, stating that it was very important, but not an emergency, but that everyone had to be there. Rei was just about to start growling and making comments under her breath about the tardiness of the moon princess, when said girl finally walked through the door of the shrine.

Immediately upon entering, Usagi was bombarded by the other senshi with questions, about why she had called the meeting, after they had only just left for each of their homes. The scouts all then finally noticed the murderous look on Usagi's face, and she only made one statement, that shocked them all, "Setsuna, I know you're watching from the time gate, so come here now, or I swear, I will disappoint Ranma, and go kill his father right now!"

All of the scouts took a step away from Usagi and stared at her, not just because of the murderous look she was wearing, but because of how cold her voice was when she had spoken just now. All of the scouts were a little surprised when Setsuna suddenly appeared, and bowed to Usagi. "I am here Princess, what is it you wish to know from me?"

The scouts all face faulted at the fact that Setsuna was not being her usual cryptic self, but then they realized that with Usagi angry it wouldn't be smart to antagonize her. Usagi looked at Setsuna, and simply asked in a tone colder than the surface of Pluto, "Is it true, what my father told me tonight, about what happened to my cousin, Ranma?" The scouts were very shocked to hear that Usagi and Ranma were cousins, but they were even more shocked when Setsuna looked Usagi in the eye and nodded sadly, saying, "It is my Princess."

Before Usagi could say anything, Rei had had enough of not knowing what the two were talking about, and demanded, "Will one of you two tell us what is going on? What are you both talking about? What do you mean Ranma is your cousin, and what have you found out? Tell us!"

As Usagi looked at her, Rei took a step back at the pain she saw in her Princess' eyes. Usagi then looked at the rest of the senshi, and said, "Let's go inside, and I will tell you everything my father told me about Ranmas' training journey, and I mean all of his training journey. Even the things that Ranma told us, but I can tell you now, he didn't tell us everything, even with what he did tell us!"

Everyone was rather subdued as they walked into the shrine, and sat to listen. As Usagi started to talk, the battle aura faded out of sight, and slowly, tears of pain, anger, and sadness started to slip from the Moon Princess's eyes. By the time Usagi was finished talking, all of the other scouts, with the exception of Usagi and Setsuna were ready to go kill a certain panda-man. As they started to plot, they were all rather surprised when Ami, sweet gentle Ami started to offer suggestions on ways to make the pain and torment last, before finally letting the worthless excuse for a human being finally die.

Heaven

Unbeknownst to the senshi someone was listening in on their plans for a certain panda, and this person who had been informed of what had been done, and to whom, and everything else had reviewed the files of a certain sex-changing martial artist. After hearing everything confirmed, at least that which other people were able to know, this person then turned their attention to the Tendo Dojo in Nerima, and saw that Genma was still frozen in place and being used as a coat rack. This person also noticed that he was asleep, and dreaming of food and living off of his son for the rest of his life. Well, with a few simple gestures, and a small spell, this unknown watcher allowed Genma to listen in on the plans of the Senshi, though he didn't know their true identities, all he could see was what they looked like when they were transformed.

As the figure smiled at the creativity of the scouts, and then started to grin at the imagination and creativity of the smartest of the scouts, Genma started to sweat in his sleep, as his pleasant dreams turned into nightmares, as he actually saw visions of what each of the scouts were talking about doing to him. He knew they were plotting to do those things to him, because they kept referring to him, and what he had done to Ranma. Genma couldn't understand why he couldn't move to get away from them though, so he was forced to listen in as the scouts plotted ways to make him suffer as much, if not more than he had ever made Ranma suffer! But in Genma's mind, what he had put Ranma through wasn't suffering, per se, it was all for the sake of the art, and therefore it was justified!

Tendo Dojo the Next Morning

Ranma walked into the dining area, after a quick morning work out, and looked over at the two frozen fathers. Seeing that they were both awake, Ranma grinned, and walked over, and in a voice devoid of all hint of curiosity, or even caring, he asked, "So how did the two of you sleep last night? Oh, wait, ya can't talk, can ya? Hehe, oops, forgot that part, but anyways, before I leave Nerima for my training trip, I will stop by the Neko-Hanten, like I promised, and ask Cologne to release the two of you. But also, I will tell her to do it in as painful a manner as she can. Have an enjoyable morning, while you still can!" With a grin, Ranma then headed to the bathroom, to take a quick bath.

Ranma looked at the door, to see if the occupied sign was out and not seeing it went inside to take his bath. Unfortunately he forgot to put out the sign himself, and was therefore just getting into the tub when the door slide open, and Nabiki walked in. Ranma and Nabiki both stared at each other for a moment and then, Ranma remembering that he was naked, dropped into the hot water of the furo and covered his nether region with his hands. Nabiki, wrapped in a towel stared at Ranma in shock, and then stepped back and shut the door to the furo. In a slightly breathless voice, she said through the door, "Sorry Ranma-kun I didn't know you were in here! I will put out the sign for you." With a quietly embarrassed thanks, Ranma prepared to rush through the rest of his bath.

After finishing his bath, Ranma stepped out and dried off. Stepping out to the clothes change area, Ranma was surprised to see Nabiki still standing in front of the door, with a stunned expression on her face. She looked at him, and blushed, and in a slightly strangled tone of voice she said, "I can't believe I passed that up!" She then blushed crimson, and pushed past Ranma, and slid the door shut behind her, saying, "Get dressed Ranma, we wouldn't want anyone to find us like this, and get the wrong idea, now would we?"

Ranma blanched, and raced through getting dressed. He then headed to the kitchen to see if he could help with breakfast, but when he walked in, he saw Kasumi and his mom talking, and he was surprised to see that Kasumi was actually blushing. As he got a little closer, without the two women noticing him, he blanched when he heard his mother softly say, "...saw you in the dojo this morning when I got up to go check on my manly son. I just wanted to know what you truly think of Ranma, and how you truly feel about him?"

Both Nodoka and Kasumi spun around in shock, when they heard a startled, "Ack!" from behind them. When Kasumi saw Ranma standing there, with a stunned look on his face, she blushed even brighter, and couldn't find anything to say. Nodoka on the other hand, seemed to have no problem as she grabbed Ranma in a tight hug, and said, "Oh my manly son, I am so proud of you! I can hardly wait to be made a grandma!" Ranma "acked" again, and started to frantically shake his head in the negative. In a slightly strangled voice, he said, "It ain't like that mom!"

Nodoka looked at Ranma and then at Kasumi, and drawing back, she said, "Oh? Then suppose one of you two tell me how it actually is?"

Ranma looked at Kasumi, and with a tired sigh, he said, "What happened in the dojo between me an Kasumi, well, it just sorta happened, and we both agreed, afterwards that it wouldn't happen again, since Kasumi is actually interested in someone else, and uh, I don't wanna come between them."

Nodoka looked at Kasumi, and seeing the blush on her face, and the small smile, she thought maybe Ranma was wrong in what he was saying, but then she heard Kasumi whisper, just barely audibly, and apparently not aware that she said it out loud, "Oh Tofu-kun..." Nodoka smiled softly, and said, "Ok, I will not say anything more about this. I just hope that there are no unforeseen consequences!" Ranma and Kasumi both blanched, even as the Saotome Matriarch started to go off into a happy little daydream about grandchildren.

Kasumi and Ranma looked at each other, and Kasumi seemed to indicate that they would have to see what happened, and deal with it. Nodoka then shook herself out of her daydreams, and looking at Ranma asked, "Ranma, what happened to your speech? You were talking like a proper young man earlier, and now you are talking like you used to. Why is that?"

Ranma looked at his mom, and with a sheepish look on his face said, "I guess it is just that I was rather nervous, and I just slipped back into my old way of talking. I apologize mother, if I disappointed you at all." Nodoka just shook her head, and with a smile gave Ranma a hug.

"No my son, you didn't disappoint me, it is just that I wondered what had happened. Now, don't you need to get ready for your training journey?" Ranma nodded and then looked around for a moment.

"You know, I am going to miss this place while I am gone, and by the way, has anyone seen Luna and Artemis?" Ranma asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Nodoka nodded and said, "They have been asleep in the guest room upstairs, since yesterday afternoon. Apparently they haven't been able to get much sleep with those young girls they live with, so they are catching up on lost sleep. I will go up and see if they are awake yet."

Ranma shook his head and said, "I will get them, since I still need to pack my things for my training journey." With that, Ranma headed upstairs to the room he used to share with his father, where he found Luna and Artemis sleeping soundly, curled up together for comfort. With a small slightly vindictive smile, he grabbed the glass of cold water on the nightstand that his mother had put there for herself, in case she needed something to drink during the night and tossed it on the two sleeping felines. With twin yowls of anger and dismay, both Luna and Artemis shot straight up in the air, and landed with backs arched, fur standing on end, hissing in indignation.

Ranma chuckled nervously, and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry you two, but you were sleeping so soundly, I couldn't think of any other way to wake the two of you up. Please don't be mad at me!" Luna and Artemis both glared at Ranma, but then they both settled down, and began to clean their fur, while Ranma nervously packed his backpack, while watching the two felines, to make sure they weren't going to take their irritation out on him.

After finishing his packing, Ranma carried his backpack downstairs, and joined the ladies at the table, to enjoy the last meal he would have there for a while. After eating, and having to endure several glares from Akane, Ranma stood up, and bowed to Kasumi, Nabiki, his mother and finally to Akane. With a small smile Ranma said, "I will return when I have learned to control all of my abilities, even if I am unable to come up with any new techniques right away. I will miss everyone here, except the fat panda, and Mr. Tendo. I admit, I will even miss Akane, but only in that I hope we can one day be friends, now that we will never be engaged, or married." With a smirk, Ranma walked over to the phone, and in full view, and hearing of the two paralyzed fathers, Ranma called the Neko-Hanten.

"Hello, Cologne? This is Ranma. I was wondering if you would do me a favor?"

'Of course Ranma, what can I do for you?' Cologne replied.

"Hehe, I paralyzed oyaji and Mr. Tendo, and Kasumi is currently using them as a couple of coat racks. But I was hoping that you would come over when you have a few minutes, and release them from the paralysis pressure points I used, in as painful a manner as possible?" Ranma asked, smirking as the two fathers started to sweat profusely.

Inside the Neko-Hanten

"Of course Ranma, when would you like me to come over?" Cologne asked, with a small smirk of her own. Now she would be able to pay the two bumbling idiots back for some of what they had done to her tribe's newest ally, but also to the young man that she has come to respect, and consider a friend as well as a student.

Cologne heard Ranma's smile in his voice as he said, 'Not for a little while, maybe a few hours, at the least. I want to be well away from Nerima before they are released.'

Cologne nodded to herself, though Ranma couldn't see it and said, "I will wait till either this evening, or sometime tomorrow to release them both, and I do indeed know some very painful ways to remove the paralysis points." Cologne started to plan just what release points to use too, when she suddenly realized that she should provide her student/friend with a small token of her esteem, and friendship. So thinking Cologne said, "Ranma before you leave on your trip, would you please come by the Neko-Hanten so I can give you something?"

Ranma's wariness and curiosity could be heard over the phone line as he said, 'Sure, I can do that, just make sure Mousse and Shampoo remember they aren't supposed to attack/glomp me.'

Cologne chuckled, and said, "Don't worry Ranma, I will be sure to remind them. See you soon." With that, both Ranma and Cologne hung up the phones.

Tendo Dojo

Ranma hung up the phone and turned to look at the others in the room. "Cologne will be here either this evening, or sometime tomorrow. Now, I must say good-bye to you all and I promise I will return when the time is right. For now, please don't worry about me." With that said, Ranma walked to his mother, gave her a hug and smiled softly. Seeing the tears starting to fall down his mother's face, he smiled sadly and then turned to give Kasumi a hug as well, then to the surprise of all present, he actually hugged Nabiki and even Akane.

Turning swiftly, he shouldered his pack, and headed out the door, pausing only long enough to slip on his soft soled shoes, before disappearing through the outer gate of the Tendo Dojo. As Ranma walked down the street headed for the Neko-Hanten he couldn't help letting a few sad, lonely tears course down his cheeks, before he wiped them away and steeled himself for what was to be a possibly long journey.

As he walked, he looked at the ground thinking over everything that had happened to him since he came to Nerima. He was so lost in thought, that he failed to see the Senshi as they turned the corner down the street from him, though the Senshi saw him. As Usagi was about to call out to Ranma to get his attention, they saw him wipe a few tears from his face, and then to the surprise of all of them, including and especially Setsuna, Ranma vanished in a brilliant flash of white light.

The Senshi all ran to where Ranma had been but a moment before, but unfortunately there was no trace of what happened to him, nor any sign of what had caused him to vanish so suddenly.

To Be Continue…

Author's note: Positively evil aren't I? I apologize for taking so long to get this last chapter out. Real Life and not taking the time to finish this chapter till now, mainly due to not knowing how to get to the ending I had in mind kept me from finishing. I apologize again! Oh, and if anyone would like to vote for a certain match-up, either email me, or leave a review with your vote. Oh, and again I am sorry! And I am still planning to redo the first chapters, but as for this one, any and all spelling, punctuation, or grammatical errors that you feel like pointing out to me, well, you can all just fug off…actually, they are my responsibility, not that of my pre readers! Thanks for reading this far! Here are the poll results from when I first posted this chapter, and the next one, just so you know, I am going to start all over so that it is fair to every match-up suggestion…

Match up ideas

Kasumi 2

Nabiki 3

Washu 3

Belldandy 1

Skuld 2

Urd

Ryoko 1

Ayeka 1

Sasami 3

Setsuna 3

Hotaru 4

Rei 2

Ami 4

Usagi 1

Serenity (Usagi's mother from the past) 1

Minako 1

Makoto 1

Nodoka ? (how to work this one out?) 1

Love Hina –

Motoko 1

Shinobu 1


	10. What happened to Ranma?

Disclaimer: I don't know, I would guess by now, everyone knows who owns what, with regards the series' used here, and it sure as heck ain't yours truly! As always, I respectfully submit that I own none of the characters so far portrayed, or that will be making an appearance at some point in the future. If I have any original characters, then I own them, but if you wanna kidnap them, and use them, for your own wicked perverted plans, I mean your own stories/ideas, email me, and I will answer your ?'s about them!

Author's note: Hehe, I guess I have kept you all waiting long enough, I have had ideas, upon idea's, for how to do this chapter. But then again, as any fanfic author, or regular book author can tell you, when you start each chapter, things don't always work out the way you plan, you have to just roll with the punches. Anyways, I would like to ask for any match up ideas you might have, with the exception of Ranma/Akane cause well... IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not in this fic anyways...Now on with the fic!

WARNING!!!! WARNING!!!! BEWARE OF DESCRIPTION OF HOW SEPPUKU IS PERFORMED!!!! If you don't want to read that, then be aware of what is happening just before it takes place. It is a paragraph long, skip that paragraph or as much as you have to. You have been warned!!!!

Chinese 

//panda sign//

/mercury computer/

Thoughts

'Phone'

Scene change

Chapter 10 - What happened to Ranma? Or A certain Panda's PAIN!

As the Senshi stared at the spot where Ranma had vanished from, Usagi stood straight with a murderous glare directed towards the Tendo Dojo. The other scouts, noticing the look backed up slightly to avoid having it directed at them.

They then heard Usagi mutter, "Whoever caused my cousin such pain, and whoever made him disappear like that, they are going to PAY!"

The rest of the scouts all felt the same as their princess, after remembering that their friend just before he vanished had been wiping tears from his eyes. The expressions and especially the looks in all their eyes hardened with resolve. They were going to make sure someone paid for what had happened to their friend in several cases (with the possible exception of two others, besides Usagi) possible love interest and they were going to start with a certain panda!

They all turned towards the Tendo Dojo where Genma Saotome, who even though he couldn't move, felt a shiver run down his spine and inexplicably felt terrified for his life, more than he ever had in the past. With this resolve, the scouts headed towards the Tendo Dojo with pain and retribution on their minds.

Somewhere in Japan? (If it actually is in Japan that is)

A certain red-headed scientist, in fact the self-proclaimed greatest scientific genius in the universe, looked up as alarms started sounding all over her sub-space lab. With an inquisitive gleam in her eye, and a slightly (ok, more than slightly) demented maniacal chuckle, Washu headed over to the nearest computer monitor to see what was going on that set her alarms off like this. For these were her "someone/something powerful has appeared or someone/something interesting (guinea pig status) has finally drawn attention to him/her/itself" alarms.

As she looked at the screen, her eyes widened slightly in surprise, before a grin appeared, everybody would recognize that look in the house where she lives, and it would cause all of them to run for cover. It was her "I have a new guinea pig in my sights" grin. She started to type furiously on the holokeyboard in front of her, and zoomed in on the location of the source of the readings, even though it had only lasted a moment. She then headed upstairs, and called a family meeting, to tell everyone what was going on, and that they were headed for Nerima, to investigate!

Nerima, near the Tendo Dojo

The Sailor Scouts all headed towards the Tendo Dojo with one purpose in mind, major pain infliction. They had stopped in an alley just a few minutes after they had witnessed Ranma's disappearance, and transformed. They were all very upset at Ranma's disappearance, but they were even more upset over what they had found out about how Ranma had been treated by his father, and also by the other members of the NWC. They were planning to make sure the members of the NWC paid for what they had done to their new friend, but they first had to make sure a certain panda-man felt the pain and humiliation, and torment that he had earned!

Arriving at the Tendo Dojo, Sailor Moon walked up and knocked lightly on the door, which was opened a few moments later by Kasumi. They all smiled in response to her peaceful smile, and bowed respectfully.

"Oh my, the Sailor Scouts? What can we do for you today? I am afraid Ranma-kun left to see you a few minutes ago. Didn't you see him?" Kasumi asked in surprise.

Sailor Moon looked sad for a moment, and then firmed her resolve, saying, "We saw him, and we saw him vanish before our eyes, in a bright flash of light, and we have no idea what happened to him." She started to tear up and was preparing to start wailing when Mercury gently nudged her arm.

Sailor Moon paused a moment, and visibly got herself back under control before continuing, "We are actually here to see Ranma's father, and make him suffer for the pain and anguish he has put Ranma through in his life. Sailor Pluto informed us of Ranma's life, after using means we can't go into just yet, and we can't let Genma's actions go unpunished!"

Kasumi looked at all the scouts in surprise, and then with a whispered, "Oh my", let them in. "Uncle Genma and father are just inside the living room, you can't miss them, they are actually being useful for once, and acting as coat racks!" Kasumi said with a smile. The scouts all looked at Kasumi in surprise, then headed for the living room.

Upon entering the living room, the nine senshi saw that Kasumi was correct about them not being able to miss the two fathers. But before they could enact the start of their plans, a commotion just outside the living room shoji (doorway) leading to the backyard drew everyone's attention.

Everyone watched in shock as a whirlpool seemed to form in the koi pond, and as they watched, two figures seemed to rise slowly from its depths. A young girl, appearing to be about 12 or 13 years old, with a mallet slung on her back, and an older girl, slowly floated up from the whirlpool, and then floated over to the rocks bordering the pond.

Nabiki quickly stepped forward, and bowed to the two figures saying, "Greetings Belldandy-Sama, Skuld-Sama, is there something we can do for you, or are you here to begin my training?"

Belldandy smiled serenely at Nabiki, and said, "Why yes, Nabiki-san, it is time for you to begin your training, but I sense that there is something going on that will need to be seen to first. I hope you don't mind putting off your training a little bit?" Nabiki mutely shook her head, and motioned Belldandy and Skuld into the house where everyone else was waiting.

Unnoticed by everyone present, a couple of moon cats had just come down the stairs, yawning, and looking around for their charge, Ranma, who had apparently left them in his room after waking them up so rudely. They both forgot that he had been packing while they cleaned their fur of all the water still present after he splashed them to wake them up, and that he was going on his training trip today.

When they spotted the senshi though, they ran over to see why they were all there. Sailor Moon, noticing that Luna and Artemis were there, bent down, and picked up Luna. Venus noticed Sailor Moon picking up her pet/advisor, and looking down, saw Artemis, and picked him up. Sailor Moon then said to the two feline advisors, "Sailor Mercury will fill you in on what's going on, and then we will see about handling a major problem, and dealing justice where it is deserved." Sailor Moon then looked at Mercury and said, "Would you please take Luna and Artemis into the backyard and tell them about what we have learned?" Mercury nodded, and both moon cats jumped from their respective "owner's" arms, and followed her to the backyard.

Sailor Moon turned to face the two paralyzed fathers, and scowled darkly. "I don't really like to hurt people, but you Genma Saotome...you have done so much to harm a friend of ours, that we have decided that you need to be punished. I will not show pity, or apologize for what is going to happen, but I will say, that what you are about to experience is only a small part of what we wish we could inflict upon you!" With a scowl, Sailor Moon and the scouts started to walk towards the two paralyzed figures.

Belldandy and Skuld both stared at the scouts in shock, and then Skuld spoke up saying, "What are you talking about? And why are you going to punish him in the first place?"

There was a general air of confusion for a few moments, before Pluto looked at the two goddesses, and started to give a brief general description of what Genma had done to Ranma throughout his life. Belldandy stopped Pluto before she had gone too far into her explanation though, and called up a holographic computer terminal, and started looking up the records of Ranma's life. With a gasp she started to read in depth, with Skuld reading over her shoulder. They already knew a little of what had happened to Ranma, from what Nabiki had told them, but this was more detailed information! Far more detailed, in fact way way way more detailed than what anyone else, with the exceptions of Genma, Ranma, and Pluto knew about…

Skuld turned to Genma with a fierce scowl on her face, and Belldandy looked at Genma with a frown, which for some reason made everyone a little worried. Even more worried than the scowl on Skuld's face did.

Before anyone could do anything though, they heard a knock on the front door, and Kasumi immediately went to see who was there. She opened the door with a smile, and looked upon the visitors to the Tendo home. Standing before her, she saw six people; two males, and four females. With them was a small furry creature that sort of resembled a rabbit. With a smile Kasumi said, "Hello, can I help you?"

Washu stepped forward and bowing politely said, "Sorry if we are interrupting anything, but my scanner's detected a temporal/spatial anomaly a little earlier, and when we started asking questions of some of your neighbors, they all said we should come here, and ask for a Ranma Saotome. Is this person around?"

Kasumi bowed in return, and said, "I am sorry, but Ranma isn't here right now, but would you like to come in? I am sure there is someone here who might be able to answer your questions, because I believe the Sailor Scouts said they saw him vanish in a flash of white light." With a manic gleam in her eyes, Washu bowed again, and the rest just sweat dropped, upon hearing that the Sailor Scouts actually existed, and then followed Kasumi to the living room where everyone else was still gathered.

Everyone looked towards the front hallway, with the exception of course of the two fathers, to see who had shown up. They all blinked in surprise when they saw the six people following Kasumi. Nodoka stepped forward, and asked politely, "Excuse me, but I must ask this question. Have any of you been engaged to my son or cough daughter, by my husband, Genma Saotome?"

The six visitors blinked in surprise, before they looked at each other in surprise. Tenchi then looked at Nodoka and said, "I didn't know Ranma had a sister. I thought he was an only child...The last time I saw him, about five years ago, he didn't tell me he had a sister." Tenchi's companions, with the exception of his grandfather, looked at Tenchi in shock, upon hearing that he knew this Ranma person.

Nodoka looked at the young man that looked to be about the same age as her son, and asked, "You know my son?"

Tenchi nodded and said, "I met him about five or six years ago, while he was on a training journey. He and his dad stopped at my grandfather's shrine for a couple of months. We became good friends, and were going to keep in contact, if we could, but we were never really able to keep in contact. Now if I might ask, why would you ask if any of us were engaged to your son, or your daughter?"

Nodoka and the rest of the people in the room turned to glare at the frozen form of Genma Saotome, who just started to sweat profusely. Washu stepped forward and called up her holo computer keyboard and monitor, and started to scan the two frozen fathers. As she started to make strange sounds, the rest of her companions started to inch away from her, knowing that those sounds indicated that she has just found something very very interesting. Tenchi then looked back at Nodoka and the others, and said, "I am sorry, let me introduce myself, and everyone with me. My name is Tenchi Masaki, this is Princess Sasami of Jurai, my grandfather Katsuhito Masaki, Washu Hakubi..."

Washu interrupted Tenchi saying, "I am the greatest scientist in the universe!" Two puppets that looked like Washu appeared on her shoulders, throwing confetti and proclaiming her to be the greatest.

Tenchi and the other's who had came with him sweat dropped, before Tenchi continued saying, "This is Ryoko Hakubi, Washu-san's daughter..." again Washu interrupted with a pointed clearing of her throat. As everyone looked at her, she glared at Tenchi and started to lightly tap a button on the side of her holo computer, and Tenchi blanched saying quickly, "I mean Washu-CHAN's daughter and Princess Ayeka of Jurai, and the cabbit there is Ryo-Ohki."

Everyone bowed as his or her names were spoken, except for Washu, who just sorta waved a hand over her shoulder, having turned her attention back to her computer monitor. Nodoka then introduced everyone else present, and when introductions were finished, Washu looked up from her computer, and asked of everyone in general, "Who immobilized these two men? It is a very interesting type of immobilization! Very interesting indeed!"

Nodoka smiled with obvious pride and said, "That would be my son Ranma. He felt the need to keep these two idiots from trying anything stupid where he was concerned, so he used pressure points to freeze them in place. If you would like the answer to your earlier question Masaki-San, we will tell you about what my idiot of a husband has done to cause problems for my son, and also explain why he is about to be punished quite painfully! I am not sure what you know of my son's training trip, but we will try to explain what we know." Tenchi and the others all nodded, and so everyone sat down where they could find some room, with Ryoko and Ayeka glaring at each other as they each latched onto one of Tenchi's arms, and snuggled up with him.

Nodoka started with what she knew of the training trip, and by the time she was done, the Masaki contingent, along with everyone else in the room were both glaring at Genma, who just continued to sweat profusely. Before anyone could say anything though, Sailor Pluto spoke up and said, "I think I might be able to provide a more comprehensive picture of what Ranma's worthless excuse of a father put him through. I can't really explain how I got this information, but I assure you, I have the means to view a person's life, and I have looked into Ranma's past, and this is what I observed." Pluto then proceeded to go into greater detail of Ranma's past with Genma than anyone present, with the exception of both Belldandy and Skuld, had ever heard before.

After Sailor Pluto finished with her tale of Ranma's life, everyone was both sickened and absolutely livid with rage towards Genma. They all turned their glares towards the frozen martial artist, and started to talk amongst themselves about what to do to cause maximum pain to the fat panda-man.

Washu-chan had a slightly maniacal gleam to her eye when she heard Nabiki make the comment that it was too bad they couldn't clone Genma and make them all suffer for what they had done. Washu-chan jumped up and down, and started to laugh loudly. She looked at Nabiki and said, "Actually my dear Nabiki-chan, I can make as many perfect clones as you would like, and I mean perfect, right down to the Jusenkyo curse and how it is activated! It really isn't that hard, hehehehehehehe!" Everyone sorta stepped away from the diminutive scientist, before they realized what she had just said. With a wicked gleam in their eyes, they nodded, and Nodoka said, "As his wife, I give you permission to clone him...that way we can have one clone at least commit seppuku, and regain the family honor. As for the other's, well I don't think anyone needs to know about them, now do they?" Everyone else just grinned, as they started to brandish various instruments of blunt force trauma.

Before anyone can do anything though, Washu-chan speaks up saying, "Hold on a moment, I need to get some blood from my new guinea pig... err I mean my new test subject...Hehe." Everyone stopped, and watched as Washu-chan changed size, and age, becoming a striking 20 something, dressed as a nurse. They all started to sweat drop as they heard her mutter something about needing to remember to get a "sperm sample" from both his forms. She then drew a couple vials of blood, inflicting as much pain to Genma as possible without causing him to lose consciouseness, before storing them in sub-space. She then looked at everyone and nodded to indicate the mayhem and pain infliction could commence.

Before anyone could do anything though, Cologne and Shampoo jumped over the dojo wall, and both seemed a little surprised at the number of people in the living room area of the house, before they noticed the two frozen fathers. Nodoka looked at Cologne and said, "Oh Elder Cologne, Ranma was going to stop and see you before he left on his training trip. He was going to ask you to unfreeze my worthless husband, and Tendo-san. He used pressure points to freeze them in place, and wanted you to remove it in the most painful way possible. Would you be willing to unfreeze Genma but make it so he can't run away?" Cologne nodded, and moved towards the two frozen figures, and hitting a few pressure points, Genma dropped to the floor, screaming in agony.

Everyone smiled, and then proceeded to wait till Genma recovered from the pain, before inflicting their personal brand of pain and punishment on him. Cologne and Shampoo just stayed back and watched, impressed at the manner in which everyone punished Genma, causing maximum pain and damage, without actually killing him.

After they were all finished, even Belldandy, Kasumi and Skuld had gotten in on the inflict pain on the worthless panda-man (original not a clone), much to the surprise of everyone else. Belldandy then cast a minor healing spell, that healed a few of the more painful and debilitating injuries, namely the broken fingers, arms, and the legs, so that he would still be able to commit seppuku, but not be able to get away easily. Nabiki then went to the phone and called Dr. Tofu, asking him to come over and bear witness to the fact of Genma committing seppuku. The good Doctor agreed, and promised to be over soon.

Nodoka then looked at Genma, and in a tone of voice cold enough to freeze liquid nitrogen solid, told Genma, "You had best compose your death poem, because your going to redeem you're honor, and the family honor. As of now, Ranma is the head of the clan, so named by me, as acting head of the clan, and he will decide what, if any, of your arrangements to honor. Do you understand? And it is no good trying to talk your way out of this! You have damaged our family honor enough. It is time for you to remove the stains on the Saotome family honor."

Genma looked at his wife in abject terror, and just nodded, as he knelt on the floor and started to compose a badly worded haiku. "Clouds rain, flowers grow in the sun, panda's don't like pain." Genma crumpled that one up, and tried again, and came up with, "Clouds dance, flowers eat lions, panda's fall in ponds." Genma tried to stall as long as he could, while trying to figure a way out of his predicament, but finally, to his horror, he finished his death poem. By this time, Dr. Tofu had shown up, and heard about what was going on. He just nodded, and waited for the time to come for him to do his duty as a doctor.

After Genma finished his poem, he was taken to the furo to bathe, and change into his death shroud. After completing his preparations, he slowly moved towards the backyard. He looked at his wife, and softly asked, "Will you act as my second?" With a firm nod, Nodoka handed Genma the Saotome tanto, and drew the Saotome family katana, prepared to finally remove this blot on the family name, and on humanity. The Sailor Scouts, with the exceptions of Pluto and Uranus, all had to go back into the house, because they couldn't bear to watch what was about to happen, despite the pain they had inflicted on the worthless panda. Pluto and Uranus stayed to make sure he suffered as much as possible to make up for what he had done to their new friend. Kasumi, Belldandy, Skuld, and Nabiki all headed inside as well, drawing Sasami with them, not wanting to see what was to come.

With everyone remaining watching in surprising sadness, though they all know this is the only way for Genma to atone for what he has done, that doesn't mean they have to like it. Genma then knelt on the ground, and after reading his haiku, causing everyone to wince and rethink whether it was such a bad thing for Genma to atone in this manner. Genma then took up the tanto laid on the ground before him and with a last look at those around him, made the first cut across his fat belly. With a grimace, and after a deep breath, he made the second cut towards his ribcage before leaning forward due to the pain. He did his best to keep from crying out from the pain, but after a few moments, he opened his mouth to scream in agony. At that precise moment, Nodoka brought the katana in her hands down on Genma's exposed neck, severing his head from his shoulders. After performing her duty as Genma's second, Nodoka collapsed on the ground, sobbing in abject misery.

Washu and Cologne moved over to where Nodoka knelt on the ground, and they both gently put a hand on either of her shoulders', offering what comfort they could to the new made widow. Katsuhito then moved over, and gently picking Nodoka up in his arms, he carried her to the couch, and laid her on it, as she continued to weep. Dr. Tofu then made the call to the coroner, and upon the arrival of the coroner and the police, Tofu handled the questions, keeping mention of the Sailor Scouts, and the two Goddesses being present from coming out. After the police conducted a quick investigation, and found out all the details about who and what Genma was and had done, they found they could put closed to a lot of unsolved crimes, and they left, with no mention of arresting anyone.

Dr. Tofu then moved to comfort Nodoka, as Kasumi, Belldandy, and Sasami got a very light lunch ready for everyone present. Finally after Nodoka calmed down enough, she called the family solicitor, and explained what had happened, and what she had decided just before Genma committed seppuku. He promised to make the changes she wanted made and said he would get back to her. Nodoka then looked at Washu and asked softly, "How long will it take for you to clone him, so we can finish making him pay for what he has done to my son?" Washu smiled a little sadly, but said "It will only take me a couple of hours actually, how many clones do you want?"

Nodoka thought about it, and said, "How about 11 so we can make each one suffer in different ways, one for each year I was separated from my son?" Washu nodded, and tried to think, when she snapped her fingers, and with a few keystrokes on her holo keyboard, a doorway made of light appeared in the wall by the stairs. She walked into the light, and vanished. Everyone then settled down to wait.

2 hours or so later

Washu came back through the doorway of light, leading 11 Genma clones. After they were all in the living room, to show how complete the cloning process had been, she splashed them with cold water, transforming all 11 into 11 giant pandas. Everyone then got rather cruel gleams in their eyes, having recovered from the events of a few hours ago, after the original Genma removed the stains on his family's honor. As they dragged the pandas out into the backyard, they discovered that Washu had made one alteration to the clones. They were completely unable to run away, but they still had all the knowledge and memories of the original Genma, up to the point that the blood had been drawn from the original panda.

Everyone then spent the next several hours, inflicting intense pain in various manners, causing screams of agony to ring throughout Nerima. Or rather the screams would have rang throughout Nerima if Belldandy and Skuld hadn't cast a silence spell around the compound, so that no sound could escape from the inside. After everyone felt the clones had been punished enough, Washu took them back to her lab, through the same doorway as before, and she put them in stasis in case more "therapy" was needed in the future for anyone present. But as everyone was about to settle down for a huge dinner, they were all surprised to hear the front door open and close. Before anyone could move though, they heard a throat being cleared.

Turning everyone could only stare in shock, as they saw Ranma standing there, with two babies, about 6-8 months old in his arms, and a small figure peering from behind his legs. The small figure behind Ranma looked to be about 4 if he/she were human, but the obvious red/gold fur covering the small form made it clear this wasn't a human youngster. Ranma cleared his throat again, and said quietly, "Hello everyone, I'm home, and I would like you all to meet Sayuri and Kimiko Saotome, my daughters, and Sif Chanure, my adopted daughter, and before you ask, Sif is a Hani. I will explain what happened to me..." At this point, everyone in the room had hit the wall of how much they could take, and everyone in the room fainted, including Belldandy, Skuld, Pluto, and Nabiki. Ranma just sighed, and shook his head.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know, I know, I am evil, I am cruel, and I am so dead, right? I was going to give it more of a cliffhanger, but I guess I didn't get that did I? Anyways, for all you readers, pick two names from among all the ladies that have appeared so far, for the mothers of Ranma's two daughters. Names that will not be considered are Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi. Any other female that has appeared so far is fair game, even and including Nodoka. If anyone votes for Nodoka, I am gonna have to figure out how to make that one work, hehe. Anyways, pick two names, and I will even accept more than two, but give me your top two, and also reasons for those choices. I apologize for taking so long, but well, I have no excuse, except procrastination, and reading other fics, instead of working on mine!

TTFN, and please review. If anyone would like to pre read for me let me know. If anyone would like to post my story on his or her web site, let me know. Also, like last chapter, here are the poll results for the original posting of this chapter, but remember the poll starts all over as of now, so everyone has ZERO votes!

Poll results for the mother of Ranma's children…

Kasumi 5

Nabiki 8

Washu 4

Belldandy 2

Skuld 1

Urd

Ryoko

Ayeka 1

Sasami 1

Setsuna 3

Hotaru 7

Rei 1

Ami 2

Usagi 2

Minako 1

Makoto

Haruka 1

Michiru 1

Nodoka 1 (how to work this one out?)


	11. Ranma starts his training journey

Disclaimer: I don't actually own any of the characters that will be appearing, except for the hani in the last chapter

Disclaimer: I don't actually own any of the characters that will be appearing, except for the hani in the last chapter. The actual hani species and the story line belong to C.J. Cherryh, and her Pride of Chanur series of books. A very good series that I highly recommend reading! Especially as I will be changing the story line a lot, and therefore you shouldn't take what I write as the way it happens in the series.

Author's notes: I can't actually give a valid reason for not updating sooner, except for sheer laziness, and procrastination, and writers block, and losing my old computer, and hard drive, but I got my old hard drive back up and running, so I recovered the last two chapters that I hadn't reposted yet. Now I guess I should say on with the story, and please don't hate me for butchering the series that are going to appear in the next few chapters, starting with this one! Plus it won't let me put in my scene change indicators, unfortunately, so just bear with me on that

Chinese

/panda sign/

/mercury computer/

Thoughts

'Phone'

Ch. 11 - Ranma starts his training journey...among other things

Ranma suddenly found himself falling through the air from a height of about 40 ft above the ground. He was so shocked to suddenly find himself falling from such a height, especially after he was just walking on and looking at the ground, that he almost didn't get his body shifted so that he could land properly. When he landed lightly on the ground though, he was startled to hear a loud gasp of surprise from behind him. Quickly stretching out with his senses as he spun towards the sound, he relaxed a little bit as he sensed no hostile intent towards himself.

As he completed his turn, he was surprised to find himself looking at a very beautiful woman, wearing a strange outfit. It seemed to be a series of silk like gauzy linen strips of cloth wrapped around her body. As he focused on her, he got a sense of power, tightly controlled and suppressed. He also recognized the feel of her aura, as being like that of Belldandy-sama and Skuld-sama, and recently of Nabiki as well...

As he looked at the woman he said quietly, "You're a goddess aren't you?" This earned him a sharp look of surprise from the woman...goddess...in question.

She looked him and asked rather sharply, "How did you know that? Just who are you? How and why did you suddenly appear out of the very air, here in _**MY**_ temple?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and went with his standard greeting number 103, scratching the back of his head, he looked at the ground sheepishly and said, "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this. As for how and why I suddenly appeared, I have no clue whatsoever, especially since I was nowhere near the Nanban mirror, or anything else that would make me travel through time or space, and as for this being your temple, please forgive me if I have disturbed you in any way!"

Before the goddess could say anything, she looked towards the entrance to the room where she was confronting Ranma, and her face softened as she saw one of her beloved pets enter the room. Ranma didn't know why she had relaxed, but he figured he had satisfied her curiosity. The goddess looked back at Ranma and said, "You are forgiven, and you didn't disturb me, you just surprised me. Now I asked you once, and I will ask you again, how did you know I am a goddess?"

Ranma was rather sheepish at having forgotten to answer that particular question, and quickly stammered out, "Well...y-you see, I have h-had contact with goddess's back home, in fact the sister of my ex-fiancée Akane Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, is now a goddess herself. Nabiki that is, Akane is my ex-fiancée. Nabiki is being trained in her powers by a couple of Goddess's, Belldandy-sama, and Skuld-sama. And your aura has the same feeling as theirs does. And I knew from that fact, that you are a goddess. May I ask your name by the way Megami-sama?"

The goddess smiled, though she was rather puzzled as to who the two goddess's Ranma had mentioned were, and wondered if possibly he meant Verdandy instead, but she just shrugged it off for now and said; "Of course you can ask who I am Ranma, I am Bastet, goddess of hearth, and pregnancy, and goddess of cats."

As soon as Bastet started to introduce herself, Ranma smiled politely and bowed low in respect, but when she mentioned that she was the goddess of cat's, Ranma froze in shock, and stiffened in slight terror. And it was at this point in time that Ranma felt something small and furry brush up against his legs from behind him, and he also heard the most horrifying sound he has ever heard..."meow"...with a shriek of terror, Ranma jumped straight up in the air, and with an amazing display of dexterity and ingenuity, and sheer strength, Ranma clung to the ceiling above him, a good 70 ft. above the floor.

Bastet looked up at Ranma in shock, and as Ranma looked down at the floor in terror, their eyes met, and Bastet was surprised to see the first stage of the Neko-Ken looking back at her from the depths of Ranma's eyes.

With a startled gasp, she looked at her pet, which had just scared Ranma, and with a gesture, sent it scampering from the room, with a mental instruction to tell the other felines to stay out for a while. After the cat left Ranma's sight, he dropped lightly from the ceiling, shivering. As Ranma looked around the room to make sure there were no other felines present, Bastet walked up to Ranma and gently wrapped him in her arms, causing Ranma to tense in surprise.

Before he could say anything though, Bastet asked softly and with great concern in her voice, "Ranma, just where and how did you learn the initial stage of the Neko-Ken? The only ones allowed to teach it are my priests and priestesses, and they know better than to leave someone trained only in the initial stage of the Neko-Ken...If I find out that one of them did this to you, then I will punish them very severely!"

Ranma looked up at Bastet, and shook his head. He said, "My pops trained me, after he found a manual that detailed how the training should be done...He didn't read the last page though, which said that it had been banned because it drove the trainee insane, and if the trainer and trainee were lucky, then the student would die, or would learn the technique but would be deathly afraid of c-c-c-c-felines. He instead just dug the pit, starved a bunch of stray c-c-c-c them things, and then wrapped me in fish products and threw me into the pit over and over until I finally snapped and learned the technique."

Bastet was understandably pissed upon hearing this, and she caused a chair to appear behind her, and she sat down, pulling Ranma onto her lap, where upon Ranma started to protest, but Bastet hushed him gently, and started to soothe him. As Ranma relaxed, she asked him softly to tell her about his training under his father. As Ranma told her about his life with his father, Bastet started to feel her temper starting to rise, and she had to restrain herself from displaying her anger in a way that might frighten Ranma. She didn't realize that Ranma would actually feel more comfortable if she were to reveal her temper in a manner that he was familiar with, when it comes to females.

After Ranma finished telling her everything, right up to the point that he appeared in her temple, Bastet tightened her hold on Ranma, and bowed her head gently over his, and Ranma was surprised to find tears falling on top of his head, from Bastet's eye's. He looked up and started to panic, and he reacted as he usually does, by jumping out of her arms and dropping to the floor bowing over and over, apologizing for whatever he did that made her cry. Bastet stared at Ranma in shock, and stopped crying, before she lost control of her temper towards everyone that has ever hurt or manipulated Ranma, and she raised him up gently, and explained that it wasn't his fault she was crying, he had done nothing to make her cry, she was crying for him, because of what had been done to him by others. To say that Ranma was shocked would have been an understatement.

But before Ranma could say anything, Bastet looked at Ranma and asked softly, "How would you like to learn to control the Neko-Ken, and no longer be afraid of cats?"

Before she could continue, Ranma was right in front of her with big luminous eyes, and a big grin on his face. "You really mean it? You can really help me out with that?" Ranma asked her incredulously. Ranma then said, "Actually, I do have partial control of the neko-ken, it's just I can't get over the fear, you really really mean you will help me overcome the fear?"

With a simple nod of her head, Bastet suddenly found herself being hugged tightly enough by Ranma that she was afraid her ribs or her back might give out. As soon as Ranma realized what he was doing though, he backed away quickly, and raised his hands over his head apologizing profusely for being perverted. Even though he was no longer cursed to act like an idiot jock, like his pops had wanted him to act, and he knew that hugging someone wasn't perverted, it was still a force of habit due to ingrained "training" from the fiancée brigade, that hugging someone you don't know was and is perverted.

Bastet hissed like an angry cat, due to what had been done to Ranma by those who were supposed to be his friends, and family, but Ranma being Ranma, he mistook the hiss for anger at him, and started to panic. Before he could do anything to try and apologize though, Bastet forced herself to calm down, and she stepped up to Ranma and gently wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug, and told him, "You did nothing perverted Ranma, and you did nothing wrong either, in fact, I am happy that you felt you could hug me like that. It made me happy to know that you felt comfortable enough with me to hug me after I said I could and would help you gain control of the Neko-Ken."

Ranma looked up at Bastet in surprise, and asked softly, "You're really not mad at me? You don't think I was being perverted?" When Bastet shook her head, Ranma relaxed slightly, and returned Bastet's hug.

Bastet then turned her head towards the doorway, where a temple priestess was peeking into the room, and with a simple gentle motion of her head, called the young priestess into the room. The priestess slowly and hesitantly entered the presence of her goddess, and the strangely dressed young man currently hugging her, and wondered who he was, and why he was being allowed to touch a goddess like he was.

Bastet looked at the girl, and after casting a translation spell on Ranma so that he would hear whatever was being spoken in his native tongue, and whatever he said to someone else would be understood in their language, said softly, "Sophia, be a dear and alert the high priest and priestess that I require their presence in the training chamber please?"

With a startled expression, the young priestess Sophia nodded and scurried off. Ranma then looked up at Bastet and asked her, "How is it that I can handle being in the presence of Luna and Artemis, two moon cats, but I can't handle a regular c-c-c-c-c-one of them furry demons?"

Bastet looked at Ranma sharply when she heard him call her beloved pet's demons, but the expression on her face quickly faded as she realized that it was basically force of habit, and also an honest opinion of cats, due to his fear. Bastet then sighed, and prepared to offer a quick theory.

"I believe, from what you told me of how you met the sailor scouts, that it is due to them entering your mind, and basically changing your view of them. They aren't cats in your mind, they are people, intelligent beings who deserve respect, and also they helped you after a fashion, so you feel you can trust them, and have no need to fear them. They appear to be cat's to you, but your fear does not recognize them as such." Bastet sighed, and vowed darkly in her mind, to make Ranma's father pay for what he had done to this honorable and trusting young man. The fact that she actually felt a sort of parental concern and care for him starting to form, didn't play any part in her vow, nope, not a bit of it, not even one tiny shred did it have anything to do with her vow to make those who had hurt Ranma, her so-, ah, her new young friend, yeah her new young friend, suffer for what they had done!

Outside the main training room for the Neko-ken

Ranma slowly relaxed in the presence of his new found friend, as they walked to the training chamber, and as they continued to talk, Ranma was surprised to find that he could actually feel the Neko-Ken within him responding to the presence of the Megami he was with. He didn't know why, but he actually trusted her as much as he did Belldandy-sama, and to a lesser extent, Skuld-sama. He was just very very very happy to know that he was finally going to be able to control the neko-ken, and have that one and only (cough, yeah right, cough) weakness of his taken care of!

Finally after what seemed like hours to the rather impatient martial artist, the high priest and high priestess of Bastet finally arrived. It was actually only 10 minutes, but still, with a chance to finally get cured of the horrors of the neko-ken, it seemed like forever! Finally though, both Ranma and Bastet were joined at the training chamber by the two main leaders of the temple dedicated to the Goddess Bastet.

Upon being told what had been done to Ranma, before they found out just who had done it, they both shouted in anger and dismay, "WHEN WE FIND OUT WHICH ONE OF OUR PRIESTS OR PRIESTESSES DID THIS ATTROCITY, THEY WILL BE SEVERLY PUNISHED BASTET-SAMA!!"

Bastet then explained to the pair exactly who had done it, and what Ranma had told her, including the fact that as they had talked on the way to the training chamber, that Ranma was actually from the future, basically many many cycles of the moon and sun from that present day, they were understandably confused as to how he could have ended up there. Ranma himself couldn't shed any light on the subject either, being confused in that aspect as well, but still, being in the past, and being presented with the opportunity to gain control of the neko-ken was a kami sent gift!(1)

When Ranma and the high priest and priestess entered the training room, Bastet returned to the heavenly plane to see if she could find out what was going on. She got to her office, and after starting to look through the papyrus scrolls there, she was surprised when a messenger arrived with a special scroll for her and her alone. She opened it, and slowly read the contents with growing disbelief, and also growing joy.

Subject: Ranma Saotome

Classification: Human

Affinity: Classified Kami-sama's eye's only

Attribute's: Martial Artist

Parent's: Genma Saotome- father

Nodoka Saotome- mother

Bastet- Goddess of Hearth, Fertility, and Felines (adopted mother)

- classified

- classified

- classified

Gender- Aquatransexual- gender altering curse

Aliases- Ranko Tendo, Ranko Saotome

Current location- Ancient Egypt learning to control the neko-ken, then continuing to travel.

Reason for temporal translocation- Classified Kami-sama's eye's only

History up to "present"- see attached files(2)

After reading everything that was in the main file, and then reading the attached files, Bastet vowed that once Ranma was done with his training and had mastered the TRUE neko-ken, that she would talk to him about having been adopted by her, and vowing that she will make sure that what happened on his trip doesn't happen, or at least that after he arrives in Nerima, the stuff there won't happen at all!(3)

Meanwhile back in the main training room

Ranma looked around the room with a great deal of trepidation, not that he was scared or anything, of course he wasn't scared, he was just being cautious because he didn't know where some of those small furry demon's from hell might be hiding in the room...yeah that's it, he was just being very cautious so that he didn't get caught unawares!

Once in the room, the High Priest looked at Ranma and said softly, "What needs to happen now, if you are to start to learn to control the gift bestowed upon you in the form of the neko-ken, is for you to relax, and take a meditative state of mind. You need to calm your mind and start to look within yourself, for the part of you that is the cat, and try to make it once more a part of you."

Ranma stared at the guy like he was crazy, and at the mention of the word cat, he let off a long shudder of revulsion. But he then took the guy's words as a sort of challenge, and mentally stating to himself that "Ranma Saotome don't lose" he settled in the middle of floor, and started to enter a meditative state. Before he got too far into it though, the high priestess spoke as well.

"Ranma, once you have found the part of you that is the neko-ken, as said, you must try to make it a part of you again, not flee from it. You must be in control and once you feel that you have control of the fear, if not the neko-ken, then signal us by lifting your left hand and at that time we will allow a single cat to come into the room. We will not be harmed if you lose control of yourself, so please don't worry about us. Until you can tolerate numerous cats, and start to learn to manifest the gifts of the cat consciously, and can control your actions while around cats, and are finally comfortable with cats, you will not be permitted to leave this room. Food and water will be provided for all three of us, and should you fail to learn control of the neko-ken, then unfortunately, there is no alternative but for you to die, for we can not allow you to remain a berserker in any way. Is all this understood?" As the high priestess said all this, she had a determined look on her face, that turned sad as she told Ranma that he would be killed if he couldn't master the neko-ken.

Ranma looked at the two other occupants of the room, and then with a determined nod of his head, he entered the deepest meditative trance he could. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't very deep, because he wasn't used to meditating in this manner. Finally, after several frustrating hours, Ranma stood up and started to do katas, which helped him relax, and as the other two people in the room watched, they could only stare in awe of what Ranma was capable of doing. Finally though, Ranma froze in place, and they could see the look on his face shifting from determination to relaxation, to intense concentration.

After about an hour of this, they saw his face change to one of intense fear, mixed with determination though, and they knew immediately that Ranma had found the neko part of himself. After about two hours, Ranma seemed to indicate that he had everything under control, so at that point, the high priestess let in a single, solitary playful little kitten, who immediately gravitated to Ranma, somehow sensing that he would play with her. As was no real surprise to the other two people in the room, as soon as the kitten entered the room, Ranma tensed up, and as the kitten approached, and stretched out a paw to "tag" him for a game of chase, she accidently scratched him lightly, and set him off into a full fledged neko-ken episode.(4)

With a sigh, both the leaders of the temple settled down to wait for the two "kitten's" to tire themselves out and go to sleep, before removing the kitten, and starting the process all over again.

TBC...

(1)Literally it was kami or rather Kami-sama sent

(2)Since we all know basically how Ranma's training trip went, no need to belabor the already obvious! Besides, the changes I have made are present in past chapters, go back and read if necessary!

(3)Except we all know Ranma would see that as cheating and taking the easy way out, and more than likely losing, and as we all know, Ranma Saotome DOESN'T LOSE!

(4)I know it took a tiger in the manga, and the show to induce the neko-ken, and many many cat's otherwise, but he is meditating at this point in time, and is in contact with the neko-ken, so this single small kitten is more than enough to send him into the full neko-ken.

Author's ending note...

I apologize for taking so long to update, but as stated up above, I blame laziness, procrastination, a bout of very very good fanfics, and well, the ever ubiquitous writer's block! I hope you will forgive me for taking so long and I apologize for any mistakes, and also if this chapter doesn't flow like the other's did...I am just now getting back to the writing portion, and I have a lot of idea's for what to cross this over with, and again, send in idea's for who the mother's of Ranma's children should be, and who he should end up with, I have some definite plans now, but depending on who you all vote for, I will take that into consideration. I have gotten many votes, and yes, I have them all catalogued, but after getting booted for posting the results, I won't do that until probably the chapter just before I make my final decisions! TTFN, and god bless and good luck in all you do!


	12. The End of the Neko Problems!

Disclaimer: I don't actually own any of the characters that will be appearing, except for the Hani in the last chapter. The actual Hani species and the story line belong to C.J. Cherryh, and her Pride of Chanur series of books. A very good series that I highly recommend reading! Especially as I will be changing the story line a lot, and therefore you shouldn't take what I write as the way it happens in the series.

Author's notes: I can't actually give a valid reason for not updating sooner, except for sheer laziness, and procrastination, and writers block, and losing my old computer, and hard drive, but I got my old hard drive back up and running, so I recovered the last two chapters that I hadn't reposted yet. Now I guess I should say on with the story, and please don't hate me for butchering the series that are going to appear in the next few chapters, starting with this one!

Chinese

/panda sign/

/Mercury computer/

*Thoughts*

'Phone'

***Scene change***

Ch. 12 Ranma's Journey Continues! Coming soon to a Universe near You!

***Nearly three weeks after Ranma started trying to master the Neko-ken***

Ranma looked around after waking up, to find that all 30 cats were gone. He looked at the priest and priestess of Bastet that were sitting nearby, and after an initial frown on his part, noticed that they were actually smiling at him. His frown turned to a look of confusion, and then frustration as he shook his head as the memories of what happened to him when he went into the Neko-ken once more surfaced. The memories being accessible to him now due to the meditations he has been doing.

"So why are you both smiling?" he asked in confused frustration. "I once more failed to master the Neko-ken!" He just shook his head, and wondered what he was going to do now, and how much longer it was going to take to get the Neko-ken under control so that he had full mastery of it. The other two present in the training room looked at Ranma, and smile even more broadly.

The priest spoke up saying, "Simply put Ranma, you are much further on the path to mastering the Neko-ken than you actually realize, especially considering how long you have suffered under the false Neko-ken. Usually by this point in the treatment/training regime, the student can't be around any more than five or six cats, but you needed thirty cats to induce the Neko-ken, and from the looks of things, you are getting the memories of what you did, correct?" At Ranma's nod, the priest smiled. "That's another thing that makes us smile! Because usually it's is a lot longer before the memories start to filter back to the conscious memories."

The priestess spoke up then, saying, "Now that you know that, we can tell you that it might be another two or three weeks before you have completely mastered the Neko-ken, and that is a full six months sooner than even our most gifted of students, have ever been able to master it! It usually takes approximately eight to twelve months to master the technique!" The priest and priestess both grinned at the stunned look on Ranma's face, after finding out just how long it usually takes to master the technique!

Ranma looked at the two, and had to ask, "And you think that it might take another two to three weeks for me to master the Neko-ken?" At the twin nods from his instructor's, Ranma grinned and asked, "Is that a challenge?" The two instructors looked at each other in mild confusion, before looking at Ranma and with twin shrugs, nodded. Ranma grinned, and asked, "So what do I get if I get it mastered sooner? Than the two weeks?"

They both looked at each other and after some silent debating, looked back at Ranma and the priest said, "We will give you the highest honor we, as priests and priestess's can bestow, without the permission of our Goddess, and that is the golden feline pendant, that denotes you as a senior practitioner of the Neko-ken, and usually that pendant is only given to those who have served our goddess for fifteen years at least! But she has told us that you are not an acolyte, so the pendant is a very great honor to bestow upon you, since very very few not part of our order have ever received it!" Ranma just smiled and nodded his head in acceptance of the reward.

The priestess then spoke up and asked, "And what is it you will give us if you fail to fully master the Neko-ken in before the two weeks you have decided on?" Ranma smiled and said, "I will pass on to you some of the techniques of my school that will help you become even better warriors." The priest and priestess looked at each other, and then sensing the acceptance of their goddess, they both looked at Ranma and nodded that that would be acceptable.

***Ten days later***

Ranma watched as the door leading to the hallway outside the training room, and he smiled as the priest and priestess just shook their heads, as Bastet walked through the door, and with a smile looked at Ranma and said, "Well Ranma, it appears you have completed the mastery of the Neko-ken and also that you won your challenge! I hereby grant you this golden feline pendant, but I must tell you, this is a very special pendant. Given only by me to those who are worthy, and you are actually only the second person to recieve it!" The priest and priestess both gasped in realization of what honor Bastet was bestowing on Ranma, but they also wondered in what capacity Bastet intended the pendant for. Was she intending to make him her consort, or was she adopting him into her family or was she making him her avatar, or what?

Ranma just smiled, and bowed to Bastet, and while bent over, the Egyptian Goddess of Cats stepped forward, and slipped the pendant over Ranma's head and let it hang down in front of him. As he straightened up and the pendant contacted his bared chest though, he went rigid, and his eyes went wide in shock.

After a few minutes, Ranma returned to motion, and his eyes returned to normal after which he looked at Bastet in shock. "You're adopting me as your son?" He asked in shock.

At Bastet's grinning nod, Ranma just shook his head. "So what does that mean exactly?"

Bastet smiled and said, "Basically it means you are my son, and you have all the rights and privileges, and yes, responsibilities that goes with it. You are as of now, if Kami-sama allows it, basically a god, and it will become official when Kami-sama decides to have you ascend. Otherwise, you will simply be my mortal son, and will be able to call on me for assistance at any time, no matter where you are." At that moment in time, a papyrus scroll appeared before Bastet, who took it and unrolled it to read what was written there.

Subject: Ranma Saotome

Classification: Human/presently immortal

Affinity: Classified Kami-sama's eye's only

Attribute's: Martial Artist

Parent's: Genma Saotome- father

Nodoka Saotome- mother

Bastet- Goddess of Hearth, Fertility, and Felines (adopted mother)

***- classified

***- classified

***- classified

Gender- Aquatransexual- gender altering curse

Aliases- Ranko Tendo, Ranko Saotome

Current location- Ancient Egypt having learned to control the Neko-ken, then continuing to travel.

Reason for temporal translocation- Classified Kami-sama's eye's only

History up to "present"- see attached files

Bastet looked at Ranma and smiled saying, "Well it appears that even now, Kami-sama is only allowing me to adopt you as my mortal child, or I should say my immortal child, since it appears that for the time being, you are immortal, but I guessing that that only means that you won't age, not that you can't be killed!" Ranma stared at Bastet in shock, and asked, "So I can't age, and you're now my adopted mother?" At her nod, Ranma just smiled and said, "Ok mom, so what happens now?"

Bastet shrugged, and said, "That's up to Kami-sama to decide, but I am sure we can get you something to eat for right now!" Ranma grinned, and dashed out of the training room. Bastet smiled and looked at the still stunned priest and priestess, and said, "Well, let's go and see about getting my son something to eat, shall we?" The two followers of Bastet just nodded before following her out of the training room.

***One month later***

Ranma was walking alongside one of the young priestess's for his adopted mother, taking in the beauty of the Egyptian temple gardens, while the priestess simply held his arm with a contented smile on her face.

Ranma looked down at her, and with a smile leaned over to drop a light kiss on her lips, thanking his mother silently for sitting him down and actually having "the talk" with him about sex and all the things that his good for nothing father should have told him about. After the talk, just after he had finally completed mastering the Neko-ken, he had realized that if he was going to be able to function in a relationship when he got back home, he was going to need to try and see what sorts of women he was actually attracted to! With the help of the lovely young priestess by his side, he had gotten over, for the most part, the ingrained flinching from anything remotely intimate, let alone expecting to be malleted for doing anything that might be thought of as perverted.

The young priestess just smiled and returned the kiss, and then grabbed Ranma's hand before dragging him to a nearby alcove that is used for lover's trysts all the time. Since this time of day usually found everyone at other duties, there would be no danger of them being observed, or interrupted, and she was determined to have a repeat performance of what she had experienced the last few nights, in her chambers with Ranma.

***Three hours later***

Bastet smiled as she approached where she sensed her son was relaxing after being "manly" with his girlfriend. She had to talk to her son to let him know some more of the benefits of being her son. Like the ability to speak any language that there is, even being able to speak to any animal, no matter what type it is, not just feline's.

As she approached, she smiled as she sensed Ranma and his priestess girlfriend scrambling to get themselves presentable again. She smiled as she came into view of the couple, and had to grin at the flushed appearances of both her son and his girlfriend, the fact that they were both dressed appropriately once more, and also the fact that they were both breathing hard from their haste to get properly dressed once again.

With a smile, Bastet said, "My dear, could you please give my son and I some time alone, so we can talk?" With a flush of embarrassment at being caught by her goddess with her goddess's son, the young priestess nodded quickly and headed to where she was currently supposed to be at that point in the day.

Ranma smiled sheepishly at his adopted goddess mother and said, "Sorry mom, did I forget to meet with you or something?" Bastet smiled and shook her head, "No my son, I have been so busy though, that I haven't had a chance to tell you all the benefits of being my son. That's what I wanted to talk to you about now though, if you have the time?"

Ranma grinned and said, "Of course I have the time for you mother! Even with my real mom, I always had the time to talk to her when she wanted to talk! Even when I was acting as Ranko Tendo." At Ranma's reminder of what Bastet had read in his file, she just scowled for a moment, before saying, "Well then my son, first let me tell you that one of the benefits of being my son is the fact that you will now be able to speak and understand any language, and also to read them as well." Ranma looked at Bastet in shock, and then asked, "And the other things?"

With a smile Bastet said, "You can also speak to, understand, and be understood by any animal now, not just felines. Now as for the rest of the benefits..."

Bastet suddenly stopped speaking, as a white light started to grow around Ranma, starting from the middle of his chest, and expanding outwards rapidly. As Bastet saw this happening, she said, "Remember my son, no matter where you are, I will hear you if you call for help!" Ranma was barely able to turn his head, and nod to his adopted divine mother, before he vanished in a bright flash of light.

Author's ending note...

I apologize for taking so long to update, but as stated up above, I blame laziness, procrastination, a bout of very very good fanfics, and well, the ever ubiquitous writer's block! I hope you will forgive me for taking so long and I apologize for any mistakes, and also if this chapter doesn't flow like the other's did...I am just now getting back to the writing portion, and I have a lot of idea's for what to cross this over with, and again, send in idea's for who the mother's of Ranma's children should be, and who he should end up with, I have some definite plans now, but depending on who you all vote for, I will take that into consideration. I have gotten many votes, and yes, I have them all catalogued, but after getting booted for posting the results, I won't do that until probably the chapter just before I make my final decisions! TTFN, and god bless and good luck in all you do!


End file.
